Vivere militare est
by Fate's enemy
Summary: In the following story, you can have an inspection of the 12th century Holy Land in a parallel universe. I am not considering the movie "Kingdom of Heaven" as the base of my tale, I sprang it from the true historical facts, and will form it in a way that I haven't seen so far in fanfictions regarding this topic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Vivere**_ _ **militare est? Is to live really to fight?**_

 **In the following story, you can have an inspection of the 12th century Holy Land in a parallel universe.**

 **I have read many fanfictions of this kind, but haven't found the story in them, what I was really searching for, so decided to write it myself. I am not considering the movie "Kingdom of Heaven" as the base of my tale, I sprang it from the true historical facts, and will form it in a way that I haven't seen so far in fanfictions regarding this topic. I do hope you will enjoy reading it, and by the end understand why I put those questions in the first line of my story.**

 **PS: I am not a native speaker of English, so please excuse my mistakes. Don't look how the story is written, but appreciate what is written is it.**

 **September of 1179**

The torrid sun-disk slowly disappeared over the endless horizon interspersed with evanescent mirages. The desert was quiet like a church during Eucharistic adoration, only the soft sound of hoofs stepping on the downy ground distracted the ultimate silence.

Ravenna de Neapolim yawned insouciantly, not even bothering herself with putting one hand before her widely opened mouth. She was exhausted just as everyone else in the bevy marching across the dunes, and she strongly believed, no one would have even cared, if she had taken off her veil and exhibited her shoulders either. The only thing the travelers cared for was reaching Jerusalem before their water backups totally run out. Ravenna sighed slightly, she was bucketing to the city she wanted to approach the less. Quite ironic. She had always had an aversion when it came to the „holy city", a huge chaos of durty mews, clay houses and brusque stone walls that had already demanded ten thousands of human lives.

Although she was deeply Catholic, she had never seen the point in fighting for religion. She knew „God's glory" was only a bare excuse to make soldiers fight for economic benefits of the higher classes. She huffed reprovingly. She really knew what living near a greedy, shameless aristocrat was like, as according to her point of view, her father was one of them. Ravenna's mother died 8 years ago, when she was just 9, and after her death, the sole father started a process. He plummeted into ruthlessness and iniquity like a rickety carriage running down from the sheer mountain to the valley. She was quite devoted to her father as a little girl, so she had desperately tried shepherding him to the proper way of life, first with sweet requests, then justified statements, even with fervid quarrels. None of these resulted a single sign of improvement, moreover, they aggravated the idillyc father-daughter relationship. The only way Ravenna had to avert his father's ferocity was to secretly sabotage his actions.

„I know you have a hand in it again!" clanged his father's furious voice in her head as she heard them the day before.

„I do not know what you are talking about, my dearest father." she replied hardly raising her sight from the book she was reading.

„At least look at me when I talk to you!" howled the man.

She slowly put her book down and led her dark brown eyes to look into his. For a moment they gazed at each other in nerve-racking silence

.  
„Now, as you see, I am listening to you entirely, so you may continue." she said leisurely.

„I know what you did!" he said quietly but with stinging disdain.

„Would you be so gracious, my father, to tell me what I committed? she asked with a slight shade of a sarcastic smile.

„You told today's caravan to change its path to evite my knights!"

„What if they just were not dilettante enough to follow the route where you usually looted their predecessors?" she questioned in the former style.

„Then what is this?!"  
The men handed a little piece of parchment steeped in fresh blood to her. Her pulse speeded up as she saw the red marks along the edge of the sheet, but outwardly she still looked the embodier of evenness. She looked at the writing as she had been reading it, however, she punctually knew every word that had been written on it with trimmed, but breezy handwriting.

„It is a letter in which someone informs the caravan of the lurking danger" she demanded detachedly.

„Which was given to the caravan leader by a girl with curly, ruddy hair and a sizable birthmark under her lips."

She still looked into her father's eyes unwinking.

„There is only one such woman in this region, you know." Continued the man. „ She is called Adelaide, and is your maid." he declared triumphantly.

Ravenna knew she couldn't continue the conversation this way, so rapidly changed her strategy.  
„But you still collared them…" she murmured with disfavor.

„Of course I did!" he huffed harshly „This childish effort of yours to balk my intention didn't have any result. The only person you managed to abash with it, is yourself, my dear." A condescending smile glowed on his lips.

Suddenly she laughed out. She laughed so heartily that it left him obtuse and slightly frightened.

„What the blazes…?" he blasted.

„You really consider me to be this much of a moron?" she asked incredulously.

„I do not consider you to be one, I know you are one" he added.

„Then, as a matter of fact, you managed to fell into the trap of a moron." she whispered delightfully.

„What are you talking about?" he shouted. The lord's face was covered with drops of sweat, as ultimate confusion overcame him.

„Well.." she answered peacefully. „…my plan was as simple as a stick. I made you believe that the caravan was about to change its way…

„It definitely did" his father interrupted „We raided it"

„What a shame that it wasn't the real one" she pouted sarcastically.

„Real one?! What do you mean by that?!"

„The real caravan continued its way in the usual direction, which you did not control this time. The one you attacked was a troop of slaves with bogus treasures."

„But my spies told me that.."

„Your spies were taken prisoners by the caravan, and wrote you what commanded them to write."  
The lord was destroyed.

„But the cargo..it was full of gold.."

„It actually was pyrite. You know, the fool's gold. I am ineffably delightful that it ended up in its legitimate owner's hands."

„You little shameless floozy" he howled. The last word made Ravenna's eyes widen, but she sat as leisurely as she did so far.  
„You are not a woman.." he continued „…you are the pure, emobied devil."

„So, you assume that devil usually saves innocent people from death and financial bankruptcy?" she inquired sarky.

„I can not stand your presence here! Leave Nablus now!" the lord bawled.

„But Nablus is my home, I do not have any other place to go .."

„You do, my dear daughter!" his derisive voice sounded.

For the first time, signs of fright intermixed Ravenna's features.

„From now on, you will live with your uncle in Jerusalem!" the lord declared „He will teach you what good manners are."

She jumped to her feet. „You cannot exclude me from my home!" Her voice was desperate. „You cannot do it with your blood."

„I could" he added neutrally „but to show you how propitious I am, I will give you one more opportunity. You can stay here if you vow that you will behave as a young lady should. You will be polite, moderate and never again disobey me."

She stood unmoving for a moment as if she was thinking the offer over.

„And, of course, you marry Lord de Srevard." the father added.

„What?!" Ravenna gusted. „ You cannot want that narrow oaf to be your son-in-law!"

„I do not, but on the other hand, I want an opulent man to be my son-in-law, and Lord de Srevard is definitely one of them."

„Then please inform Adelaide to prepare my luggage, because I must leave you, my dearest father."

„Adelaide?" he asked back. „I suppose, she is not able to sneak up from below the ground to accomplish your request."

„You killed her?!" Ravenna's eyes were blazing with anger and disgust.

„A disloyal maid has nothing to do among the livings." he murmured derisively.

„But she acted to my command!" she blared.

„Yes, basically you bare the blame of her death." sounded his callous words.

„I wouldn't stay one more day in your company, even if the only way to carry it out was to ride alone into the desert!"  
She flounced out of the room with tears blurring her vision.

„Lady de Neapolim!" the voice of a servant boy distracted Ravenna's attention from her memories. She glanced at him inquisitively.

„ If God is gracious with us, we reach our destination in half an hour. We have already sent a herald to inform your uncle of your arrival."  
„Excellent. I cannot wait to make his acquaintance" she murmured sarcastically.

Not a whole hour passed when the hoffs of Ravenna's horse dashed in the court of the royal palace. Two men came to help her in mounting down of the animal, but before they reached her, she elegantly came down from it by shifting her right leg over the horse's neck.  
„Thank you, my lords!" she said as the men led her horse away to the stables.

She took a few steps forward confidently, while constantly searching for his uncle with her eyes. „He knows that I was to arrive now… Why didn't he come out to welcome me..?" she deliberated in herself when finally she found him. She has never seen her uncle before, but from the intent glance he directed at her, Ravenna knew it was him within a half second. He was a grizzled man, assumingly in his late forties standing on the lowest step of a grand flight of stairs in glossy armor. As Ravena knew, his father's brother was lieutenant in the king's army and lived in the western annex building which was kept up for officers. She was about 8 steps far from Lord Neapolim when he suddenly set off towards her.

„So the ungrateful, savage daughter of my poor brother has arrived." he declared with scorn on his face.

„I could not be more grateful that my precious uncle, just as tactful and attentive as my beloved father, is ready to host me." she stated with a pure sarcastic and smashing smile on her beauteous lips.  
With contemptuous expression mixed with some amount of anger, he called „Follow me." and he set forth up to the stairs

 **Not many things happened yet, but in my opinion, you must know the background to get a better inside view of the story. I do not want to spoiler many things, but it will contain a romantic storyline regarding King Baldwin the fourth of Jerusalem, but will not be restricted to romance, I would like to add some action lines to it as well.**

 **Please tell me what you think, I am really eager to see your remarks!**

 **See you soon in chapter 2! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you will enjoy chapter two.**

 **(I am not a native speaker of English, so please excuse my mistakes. Don't look how the story is written, but appreciate what is written in it.)**

„These are your chambers." said Sir Neapolim grudgingly as he unfolded a shabby wood door in front of Ravenna, which opened into the lunchroom of the knight's apartment. She took a glance into her room. It was rather poorly equipped, just a rickety bed, a desk, and two chairs. On one of them sat a young, pretty Arab women of the age of 20. She restlessly jumped on her feet, as she saw the Lord and his niece in the door.

„Who is that women?" Ravenna asked rising one of her eyebrows. His uncle went back to the dining room immediately after showing Ravenna her chambers and was already sipping a huge pot of wine by the time of her question.

„Her name is Alisha. I just hired her to be your maid. Little ladies like you cannot stay alive without one, or can they?" a disparaging smile strained on his winous lips.

Ravenna didn't favor him with an answer, she closed the door after her back and glanced at the women named as Alisha. She stood stock-still with a frightened expression on her cheeks, so Ravenna decided to resolve the tension.

She smiled at her amiably and made a few steps towards the maid.

„As-salāmu ʿalaykum!" she greeted her Alisha's mother tongue.

„Wa 'alaykum al-salaam!" she returned it shyly, not even looking in the mistress's eyes.

„I am highly glad to make your acquaintance, Alisha" she said in Arabic while walking to her. The maid took a step back when only about 3 meters remained between them. Ravenna stopped. Although she has probably never taken a glance at her, this woman was petrified from her, Ravenna felt that.

„I know how to speak your language, esteemed Lady. You may speak to me in French." she said diffidently.

„In order, dear Alisha! At least you practice the language a bit." she smiled at her, but the maid's face was still somber as she gawped at the musty carpet under her feet.

„Do you request to have a bath, my Lady?" she mumbled.

„Yes, I would be really grateful if you could prepare me one." she nodded „I suppose the half of the desert's dust is on my body," she laughed. Alisha didn't seem to estimate her humor. She scuttled towards Ravenna's bathroom with deft steps. Ravenna sighed, and after a moment of hesitation, she walked after her maid. She stopped at the door aparting the bedroom from the bath.

„Why do you fear me?" she asked firmly. Alisha didn't answer, just continued preparing the vat of warm, fragrant water.

„Did my uncle tell you that I am a harpy, and you better beware of me?" she slowly strolled into the bathroom. „Well, I can tell you that my uncle doesn't know me, we have never met before. The only information he possesses about me is from his brother, my father, who alas loathes me so much, that he asked me to leave my home. Do you think people should be judged by the opinions of their ill-wishers?

Alisha stopped and turned towards the lady though she didn't dare to look at her.

„I cannot express how sorry I am, Lady de Neapolim. I feel ashamed of my behavior." she said with sincerity in her voice.

„You should not" Ravenna encouraged her. „You could not have known what I just told you"

„I am thankful for your understanding, my Lady." she replied, and now for the first time looked up to the mistress's dark brown eyeballs surrounded by her tufts of slightly wavy hazelnut hair.

Ravenna went sleeping early that evening and despite her tiring journey, jumped out of bed quite early the following morning. The apartment was quiet since her uncle was exercising with his knights. Alisha was sitting at the huge dining table made of oak busy with some crocheting when the lady walked out of her room.

„I wish you good morning, my Lady!" she greeted the comer with a wide smile on her face. Fortunately, all the tension between the lady and her maid had resolved last evening after that ominous conversation.

„Good morning, dearest Alisha"! Ravenna returned her smile.

„Do you wish to have something for breakfast?"

„Thank you, but I am not hungry at the moment."

Ravenna walked along the apartment investigating every bit of it.

„Alisha, does my uncle have any books here?" she inquired

„Alas, I do not think he possesses any books beyond The Holy Bible."

Ravenna pouted. „Is there a public library near at hand by any chance?"

„I arrived here only 1 day before you, my Lady, but I do think there is one in the main building of the palace."

„Wondrous, I will see it up as soon as I get dressed! I haven't read a word for more than one and a half days." she declared crisply and hurried back to her bedroom followed by Alisha to help her mistress with the dressing.

Ravenna entered the library room. It was actually smaller then she thought, but was prim and proper from an inch to inch. She strolled along the bookshelves, looking for some volumes of her taste. A tall woman in her early twenties walked beside her with a pile of books in her hands. Suddenly the one on the top slipped off and fell to the ground. A rather robust voice broke the silence of the library. Ravenna bent down and put the unruly tome back to its place.

„Thank you!" the women smiled at her.

„Shall I help you?" Ravenna offered with a friendly smile. She was certain that this lady must be such a book adorer as she was.

She took the half of the books from the thanksgiver woman and helped her put all the volumes on a nearby table.

„I am ineffably grateful, my lady" she smiled. „Could I return your urbanity somehow?"

„Yes, you can." Ravenna nodded. „Could you please tell me where the books on strategy and warfare are?"

„Strategy and warfare?" the woman's eyes widened. „I much regret it, but I do not think the public library possesses any books of this kind."

„There isn't a single piece of strategy book in the royal palace?" she erupted, then immediately held in herself, as she heard the echo of her voice.

„I suppose there are plenty of them, but unfortunately not here. They are all of the private libraries of the king and his thanes" the woman whispered.

„Superb…" Ravenna murmured sarcastically.

„I will inform you if I manage to obtain some of them. I know many people in the court." she smiled, what Ravenna didn't hesitate to return.

„May I ask what your name is?" Ravenna quaered.

„I am Jeanne de Lavallee, the wife of Lord de Lavalle, the equerry of the king's stables."

„I am pleased to meet you". she smiled „I am Ravenna de Neapolim, the baroness of Nablus." she introduced herself.

Jeanne stared at her as she had just been claiming herself to be the Satan.

„Are you Ravenna de Neapolim, the niece of Lord Rohard de Neapolim…?" she asked eyes widened.

„As far as I know, I am." analyzed Ravenna Jeanne's abashed expression. „Is there any problem?"

„I apologize, Lady de Neapolim." she fell her eyes „Have you not heard the rumor yet?"

„Rumours?!" asked Ravenna back with indignation in her voice. She hesitated for a moment, the longer she waited, the darker her expression became. „Did my uncle…?"

Jeanne nodded. „I am afraid he did. He was shouting that his tongue-valiant, handful, already 17, but still discovert niece, who allocated his poor father to the verge of nervous breakdown, will move to him and spent the following months or even years here."

„How could he?!" Ravenna bristled up not paying any attention to the starers. „He doesn't even care for the reputation of his own family?!"

„I think he was drunk while doing it" Jeanne stated quietly.

„Even better" Ravenna murmured. „I will haul him up for this at a moment's notice!" She started out towards the door with fervid steps.

„It is not a favorable idea, Lady Ravenna! Please wait!" Jeanne begged, but since it didn't prove efficient, she rushed after her.

„You can not go this way at the moment, my Lady!" headed a portly knight Ravenna off on the colonnade of the main building.

„May I ask why not?" she glanced with a bit of indignation at the man 3 heads taller than her.

„Because the queen mother, lady Anges her majesty, wishes to do her daily stroll along this colonnade." he answered.

Ravenna realized that the people around her were standing literally in two walls, leaving the middle of the corridor blank. She huffily took a few steps left –where fewer people were standing- to see what's going on.

Dignified women of her early forties processed slowly along the alley. Her expensive clothes with scrupulously wrought decorations soared after her, as she stepped forward with decorum.

„Thank goodness that I found you!" Jeanne wheezed as she approached Ravenna. „Your uncle would be exceedingly upset if you disturbed him while practicing with his men. If you wish to talk with him about this particular issue, please do it between four walls."

„It seems God wanted to prevent me from arranging the question now, so I guess I should take your advice, lady Jeanne." she answered more reassured.

„Thank you!" Jeanne nodded with a smile.

The mother queen was about 3 steps from Ravenna's line when a gleaming light once hurt her vision. She suprisedly looked in the direction, from which the blaze supposedly came from, and for her utter consternation saw the tip of an arrow lurking behind one of the sculpts on the top of the annex standing in parallel with the colonnade.

She didn't have time to hesitate. With a quick move, she swished past the armored knights and pushed the frightened dame backward in the wrapping of one column while shouting. „There is an assassin behind the sculpts!"

The arrow of the unmasked marksman pirred only span behind Ravenna's back towards the paving. Hideous noise reared its head up. The shouting of shocked people filled the air when a few seconds later a craggy man voice shouted. „There he is! On the edge of the roof!" Not one moment later arrows whizzed and the assassin fell on the ground still fitfully holding on his bow.

„Well, thank you, young lady!" Lady Agnes smiled on Ravenna. „Your courage is meritorious." She managed to gain her sang-froid back in a moment, her voice wasn't even trembling.

„It is my pleasure, your Highness!" she curtseyed. The mother queen nodded. „May I ask, what your name is, virtuous lady?

„I am Ravenna de Neapolim of Nablus." She saw Anges's eyes went a bit wider when she heard her name, but her strong and trained personality didn't allow her a reaction of the kind of Jeanne de Lavalee's.

„Your reward will not be canceled, Lady de Neapolim!" she gave her a comforting smile, and motioned to her escort to show she is all right and the can continue the stroll. We moved towards if like nothing had happened.

People started talking while giving hidden glances at Ravenna, who for the first time in her life started to feel awkward due to attention.

„Holy God! That was miraculous! You saved the mother queen's life! You are a hero now, my lady!" Jeanne rhapsodized.

„Thank you!" Ravenna gives her a quick smiled but wanted to escape from the situation as soon as she could. „I feel a bit hungry, dear Jeanne! I didn't have anything for breakfast, so if you excuse me, I return to my chambers to consume my lunch."

„All serene, dear Ravenna! I am looking forward to seeing you soon."

By the time the baroness reached her uncle's apartment Alisha was standing in front of its door.

„Heavens! My lady, are you alright? I heard what happened."

„How can news spread here with this ludicrous speed?! she asked with confusion mixed with wonder. She entered the door. „I am not hurt, dear Alisha, thank you for your attendance."

„The lunch is ready, my lady, do you wish to eat?"

„Yes, please!" Ravenna seated herself by the huge oak table and two minutes later was already supping on Alisha's excellent dishes. Suddenly knocking came from the entrance-door. The baroness and the maid looked at each other oddly. Only 3 people visit this apartment. Two of them were at home, and the third one would definitely not knock since he possessed the rooms.

„I will check this out, have your lunch peacefully." Alisha got up. An elegant man in costly clothes stood outside.

„How can I serve you, my lord?" Alisha bowed her head.

„The king, his Majesty wishes to see Lady Ravenna de Neapolim of Nablus."

The morsel stuck in Ravenna's throat as she heard the envoy's words.

„The revered lady will be here in a matter of moments." Alisha headed back to the room towards Ravenna who has already got up from the table.

„Did you hear what has been said?" the maid asked.

„I did." she answered.

Ravenna was following the envoy through the palace's endless corridors and staircases. She felt as they were ambling along for like hours when she finally saw a huge, subtilely graven ebony door.

„Would you wait here, my lady, please?" the man turned to Ravenna. She nodded. The envoy reached the door and knocked on it.

„Come in!" sounded a spirited but still smooth man voice from inside.

The courier opened the door. „Lady Ravenna de Neapolim is here, your Highness."

„Then she may come in" came the answer.

 **I am excited, guys! In the next chapter will get our other protagonist involved. I do hope I manage to write chapter 3 soon.**

 **Please let me know what your opinions are about the story so far!**

 **See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you will have some fun with chapter 3!**

 **(Remember, I am not a native speaker of English, so please excuse my mistakes. Don't look how the story is written, but appreciate what is written in it.)**

Ravenna was fazed. The king was the last person she wanted to create a bad impression on. She has never heard any stories like his. Although infected with leprosy, he was living a life of a normal monarch as much as he managed to.

She entered the door confidently, not paying attention to her agitation. The king stood up from his desk when he saw Ravenna coming in. He was dressed in flawless white clothing and silver mask of the features of a calm face.

„You sent for me, Your Highness!" she curtsied.

„I am delighted to make your acquaintance, Lady de Neapolim! I have heard so great amount of things about you, that it would be a miracle if half of them would prove to be true."

„Are you familiar with the rumors?" she staggered.

„Of course I am, it is my duty to know what is going on in my kingdom. Or at least at my court" Baldwin added in a softer voice.

„Well, I guess, unfortunately, you don't have cognizance of what in Nablus happens." she heartened up.

„Would you please initiate me the issue you are talking about, my lady? his deep blue eyes glowed with an inquiry from behind the mask.

„Would you be surprised, my lord, if I have told you that the baron's main life goal is to despoil all the caravans that turn up in his region?"

„There haven't been any major caravan attacks in the district of Nablus during the last 3 years" he answered detachedly but with an affable voice.

„Of course, because I sabotaged his actions." Ravenna declared with confidence.

„You sabotaged his actions?" the king repeated her question queerly.

„Certainly, I did! That was what allocated him to the verge of nervous breakdown." she mentioned with irony in her voice. „But since he managed to slough me off, I would highly recommend you, my King, to keep one eye on him."

Baldwin hawed. This woman was abetting him against her own father.

„I will examine this issue as soon as I have occasion for it."

„But I beg you, do not punish the baron too harshly, he is my father after all, and I love him whatever he does… But I suppose, in this case, matters of state are more important than matters of the heart."

The king hummed once more, this time mixed with a short chuckle then nodded.

„Well since you saved my mother's life, Lady de Neapolim, it's a matter-of-course, that I will save your father's if your accusation proves to be true."

„Thank you, my liege!" a content smile shined on Ravenna's face. She told the king about her greatest fear and didn't sentence her father at the same time to death.

„Do you have any other wishes?" Baldwin asked.

„The previous was a great enough wish, I suppose…

„But I am still in hock to you, my lady." he interrupted.

The king was sure that she was bluffing the story about his father to sugarcoat her bad reputation, so didn't consider her wish as an actual one either.

„If so, may I ask to use your private library whenever I wish?"

„You wish to use my private library, my lady?" was he taken aback. He had no doubt that she would ask for clothes or jewels. „Do you like reading?"

„I do love reading!" she gushed.

„I am really fond of it, too. What kind of books do you appreciate the most?"

„I immensely enjoy books on strategy and tactics," she answered non-comically.

„Strategy and tactics?!" The king tipped his head to the side in astonishment.

Ravenna somewhere anticipated a reaction like this since the fact that a slender, young woman like her entertained herself with the sanguinary art of war usually appalled people. She always got this wonder-stricken question from everyone, who became aware of it.

„Yes, my lord! If hadn't been well-versed in strategy, I couldn't have been able to hindrance my father's actions."

„I see." nodded the king still with disbelief. „I am eager to know what your favorite volumes are."

„Well.." she demurred for a short moment like if she was thinking hard. „If I had to choose two particular books, I reckon I would go for De velitatione bellica about Guerilla warfare and Nikephoros II Phokas's Praecepta Militaria."

Baldwin dropped his teeth. She really knew what she was talking about, he couldn't believe his own ears. Now he started to feel that she was not raving but telling the pure truth. He stood for 2 seconds mouth opened while staring at her. For this particular minute, he was confoundedly grateful that a mask covered his features, preventing Ravenna from seeing his reaction.

„Wise choose, Lady de Neapolim!" he nodded. „From now on, you have the right of using my private library, whenever you feel like visiting it."

Exuberant joy overcame Ravenna. She has never smiled broader and even jumped in the air a few times while laughing. Baldwin couldn't help but outlaugh at her reaction pleasantly.

„I am sorry for my behavior, Your Highness!" Ravenna restrained herself and cast down her eyes.

„It doesn't matter in the least, my lady!" he answered still chuckling. Baldwin cleared his throat and breathed deeply to calm himself down. „Can I do anything else for you?"

„Would it be a problem, if I wished to look up your library at present?"

„No, of course not!" he shook his head and seated himself by the graven legged desk. He got an empty piece of parchment out of the sky-high but precisely standing towers of documents, and scribbled a few lines on it with his gloved left hand, then signed it. He stood up and handed the sheet to Ravenna.

„Give this to the librarian, my lady, he will remember your face and let you in whenever you wish."

„Thank you ever so much, my King!" she smiled at him lovely. He knew this smile was only meant for the gift he gave to her, but he couldn't resist to return it under his mask.

„I will not steal your precious time any further." she said still smiling and took a step towards the door.

„You did not." he shook his head. „At least I had 2 minutes of leisure" Baldwin chuckled while looking back to the army of documents on his desk.

„I wish you further good work, Your Highness!" she bowed.

„Ask one of the guards to escort you to the library. Have a pleasant day, Lady de Neapolim"! he nodded.

Ravenna trotted out from the room besetting the permission in her right hand.

Baldwin demured for a few moment after her leaving. A fierce deluge of thoughts billowed in his brain. What Ravenna just told him about her father was nonsense. Maria and her daughter, Isabella, Baldwin's little half-sister were living in Nablus. Although the correspondence between the king and his relatives wasn't too frequent, they would have certainly informed him if the issues, Ravenna mentioned had been real. He sighed. But on the other hand, this woman seems to be highly intelligent, and her intellect implies that her word mustn't be left out of account… What if, she is just a liar who managed to convey the impression of literacy and brightness. He was eager to find it out.

„Anyway, it is better to be safe than sorry." he thought and took a seat at his desk. He decided to write a letter to his half-sister and her mother but didn't rush into the house with the door. It was a basic letter inquiring after their health and other things of the decent kind. He only put one unignorable sentence by the end the letter referring to the rumor he just gathered with and with a request to make him sure if it is just a false statement based on a misconception.

He called in an envoy and sent the letter as he finished its writing.

Now Baldwin's thoughts wandered back to Ravenna. He was dying to have one more conversation with her. She was in his library, no doubt about it, he could reach her anytime. The endless piles of documents grinned at him bitingly. He moaned. If there was a man who experienced that duty and circumstances always overcame personal desires, he was Baldwin.

He started working so animatedly as never. The flood of parchments slowly ebbed, and by 10 o' clock in the evening he finished the last document. His hand hurt from the hours of writing. Baldwin scratched his gloved fingers while setting his teeth to reduce the pain. He remembered how awkward it was at first when his right hand became unusable and he was compelled to write with his left hand. Fortunately, it took him only a few days to get used to it since he had been already leading a life of fighting and adaption for years.

He put off his mask and drank a pot of watered wine. The dinner was waiting for him, but he didn't feel even a tiny bit of hunger. He was hungry only for one thing: the truth about Ravenna de Neapolim. He was quite sure, she had possibly left the library by that time, but he had nothing to lose by checking it out, at least he could have a bit of reading before going to bed.

The librarian sprang to his feet and bowed as he saw Baldwin entering. „May I wish you good evening, my King!"

„Good evening, Lord Lucas!" he nodded. „A young lady came here this afternoon, didn't she?"

„Indeed she did, she had a permission with your signature."

„Did you let her in?"

„Yes, I did. Shouldn't I have done that, Your Majesty?"

„No, I just inquired about it." he shook his head. The king was just about to make a move toward the shelves when the librarian started speaking.

„If you wish to see her, she is reading near the lattice windows."

„Is she still here?" Baldwin turned back with surprise.

„Yes, my Lord, she has been reading a book since she arrived and doesn't seem to departure odd-come-shortly."

Baldwin chuckled a short. „Thank you for the information, dear Lucas!"

The librarian bowed, the king headed towards the windows. Ravenna was sitting in the fauteuil before the left window with a thick volume, the De re militari by Vegetius in her hands, her spine straight, legs crossed, and eyes ultimately engrossed in the book. One could see the whole sleeping city of Jerusalem through the stained-glass. She looked so harmonic like if she had been created to sit here. She didn't realize the king's presence.

Although it was against decency -so highly appreciated by Baldwin-, he wanted to surprise her to see how she reacts to an abrupt situation. If she gets more nervous that she is supposed to, it could mean she has something to conceal. Or maybe that she is a liar.

„I see you have already found my favorite book, Lady de Neapolim!" Sounded Baldwin's pleasant but firm voice.

She recognized his tone and stood up to curtsey without looking at him. „I am sorry, my King. I did not hear your steps."

„Please, remain seated!" Baldwin interrupted. „I did not mean to disturb you."

„You did not." she shook her head. „Is this your favorite book? I really do enjoy it, too."

„De re military is like the Bible of warfare for me." he walked a few steps closer to her. „You have a great talent to single out the gold from the pyrite" he smiled under his mask. Ravenna's face clouded over unwittingly. If she hadn't picked his father with the „fool's gold" thing when it came to revealing pyrit, maybe she wouldn't have been excluded from the city she spent her childhood in.

Baldwin misinterpreted her reaction and thought she was tired of chining with him. „I will let you read, my lady." he said after a brief moment of hesitation. Ravenna immersed in her book, trying to forget the shameful passages of past while Baldwin took a tone from one shelf and seated himself in an armchair in front her.

He affected reading, but in truth was observing her. She did not seem to panic when she heard his voice all of a sudden. Either she had a strong self-control or was she telling the truth. Considering her fierce reactions while receiving his gifts, he would go for the latter. But Baldwin was an analytical thinker, he did not settle for anticipations, he needed facts.

Minutes slowly went by. The lights of candles and stars lighted the room up. Suddenly a forceful sound broke the silence. It was the bell informing the guards that it's time for watch change. Ravenna looked up, this time quite restively.

„Dear God! I did not think it was this late. My uncle will definitely hit the roof when I turn up in his apartment."

„Do you want me to send someone to inform him that you are in safe and he does not need to have fears for you?"

Ravenna chuckled sourly. „I suppose he would be the last person to worry about me in this kingdom."

„Then why would he be angry with you?"

„Because hazing me is a pleasure for him, and if I give him such a perfect reason, like returning to the apartment late, he will definitely not resist."

"I guess Lord de Neapolim does not give you the most pleasant hospitality one can imagine." he added ironically.

„He had destroyed my life here even before I arrived with those blasted gossips…" she burst out then continued more quietly. „I was so choked when I heard what he did that I wanted to call him account of it instantly. I bumped into your mother on my way to the yard, where he and his knights were practicing."

„That is why people say God works in mysterious ways." Baldwin glanced into her eyes composedly. „If it had not been for the rumors, you possibly wouldn't have been on the colonnade at that moment and my dear mother would be dead by now. But.." he stressed the word. „… thanks to those loathsome tittle-tattles, you saved a precious person's life and also gave something more affable to the court to talk about you at the same time."

„I do hope that they will not drow the inference that I had hired the assassin in question to make myself appear in a more favorable way because of balking his intention." Ravenna murmured sarcastically.

Baldwin chuckled. „Hopefully not."

A few moments of silence followed. Ravenna closed the book, the king presumed she was about to leave. Although he knew she has to go, he didn't wish to end the conversation so quickly. He had one topic, he was sure Ravenna was ready to talk about any time.

„I have already started taking measures to investigate your father's issue."

The expected impact didn't cancel, she reclined and traced her gaze back to the blue eyes.

„I wrote to my half-sister's mother, Maria Comnena…"

„I am assured that she will not serve you with any amount of information regarding this topic." she interrupted. „ She is pretending to be blind because she does not wish to engage in a conflict with the baron, because she is completely at the mercy of him since her husband Lord Balian de Ibelin visits her only once in a fortnight. Isabella is still a little girl, and her mother will not endanger her with antagonizing an erratic peer."

Baldwin hummed. „You see through the situation quite clearly, my Lady, but you forgot that Lord de Ibelin has some his most reliable men there…"

„You had people there, too, Your Majesty. Highly reliable ones, your family! And you still do not know any condition of what had happened!" she erupted. If such matters can occur in Nablus, in the neighborhood of Jerusalem without the awareness of the court, I dare not let myself imagine what is going on on the peripheries of the kingdom!"

Baldwin's eyes widened, he habitually tipped his head to the side due to surprise but remained as collected as he was one minute ago.

Ravenna realized what her temper had just produced, and correctively continued with a soft voice.

„I did not mean to disparage you, my King. I am ineffably sorry if it seemed like that. I was disapproving the inadequate officials and undeserving liege lords."

„No, unfortunately, you were right." he sighed. „The problem you described is partly my fault, I admit it. I cannot travel as much as I would wish to, and get the generality of information from second-hand. Or do not even manage to get them" he added quietly. „But.." his voice swelled „…I will definitely get to the bottom of this issue, I do promise, my lady. Lord de Ibelin is supposed to return to Jerusalem in 3 days. You will among the first people I will inform about the sequels of this matter."

A thankful smile glowed on Ravenna's face. „Thank you, Your Highness." Her features became more serious. „I believe, I had better go now by your leave. It would be favorable if I managed to get home today." she added ironically.

„Certainly" he nodded while chuckling.

Ravenna stood up and headed towards one of the shelves to resettle the book.

„You can borrow any volumes if you wish, my lady." Baldwin remarked when he saw her intention.

„For real?" she miscredited with a surprised smile. „I will bring it back in 2 days, I bid."

„You do not have to bring it back." he shook his head.

„But..?" Ravenna was nonplussed. „But it is your favorite book…"

„I possess another copy of it. Please, retain it. I would be glad if it was in good hands." His voice was soft but resolute.

„You are too gracious to me, my liege. I do not deserve this much benevolence." she responded with thoughtfulness.

„Consider it as the part of my gratitude to you. I wish you good night, Lady de Neapolim!" he nodded.

„I wish you the same, my King" she curtsied.

Ravenna left the room, Baldwin didn't move, just stared before himself while thinking. He didn't know whether she is telling the truth or not but had seen enough to make sure of this woman was actually bright. However she more of a child engaged in the business of adults… If she started politicizing at the moment, she would definitely go down due to her temper and big mouth. He chuckled to himself. „But one should not forget…" his face became serious „she has a whole life ahead of her, unlike me." He sighed and looked out of the monumental windows behind him. The stars were glaring at him. „Anyway, this woman once will have some use for Jerusalem. I am grateful to you, my God, for bringing her here."

 **Huuh, it took me a whole afternoon to whomp this chapter up, a quite tiring one. :D Ach, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as enjoyed the writing. I hope for bringing the next chapter soon!**

 **Oh, and before I forget, I wish you the Happiest Holidays! (If you are reading not by the time of the publishing then I wish you happy whatever celebration is the nearest. :D)**

 **See you soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ehh, at last, I managed to write this chapter while cramming myself awkwardly full of Christmas dishes. I do hope, I managed to lose some weight with typing all the stuff down there. :D Hope you will enjoy it!**

 **(I am not a native speaker of English, so please excuse my mistakes. Don't look how the story is written, but appreciate what is written in it.)**

A growling sound broke the silence of Ravenna's bedroom, it was her stomach. She was so pre-occupied with reading yesterday, that she had even forgotten to eat after that unfinished lunch. She sat up in her bed and looked out of the window. It was still quite early based on the position of the sun.

She managed to get away with the quarrel yesterday since Alisha boldly told her uncle that she was already sleeping when the lord came home and asked about Ravenna. He didn't stick to control her and was sound asleep by the time she arrived.

The door slowly opened and Alisha's inquiring face turned up in the narrow slit. She opened the door fully and walked into the room as she saw her mistress was already awoken.

„Good morning, my lady!" she curtsied.

„Good morning, dearest Alisha!" Ravenna smiled at her. „Have you prepared some breakfast?"

„Indeed, my lady, it is on the table."

„Great, I am ravenous!" she jumped out of bed and put on the cloak that her maid handed her. She spotted out the De re military with a sidelong glance. The volume rested on the edge of her dest where she put it yesterday night before going to bed. She knew reading while meal was against the decency, but couldn't resist the temptation so grabbed the book on the way to the dining room.

Ravenna was silently engorging the food to herself while taking heed of not soiling the tome when Lord de Neapolim staggered out his room. He stretched himself and opened his mouth to greet the women when his eyes fell upon the eating Ravenna with the opened book beside her.

„Are you reading while eating?!" his eyebrows rose.

Ravenna kept quiet and cast her eyes down. It was a heedless decision that she knew her uncle would never overlook.

The lord let out a scornful titter. „I really feel compassion for my poor brother. Having a daughter so ill-mannered like you must be a great disgrace to a fine noblemen like him." he slowly strolled towards Ravenna. „But never fear, dear lady, I am here to teach you what good manners are."

The baroness tried to bottle up her anger, but at that point felt it impossible to continue this way. She rapidly looked up to her uncle's eyes.

„You want to teach me what good manners are?!" she erupted. „You, the man who destroyed his own relative's reputation even before speaking a word to her?! How dare you to lecture someone about a virtue that you have never possessed and will never possess?!" she gasped a little and immediately regretted every word she said when the lord started taking slow steps approaching her with a gruesomely furious expression on his face.

She instinctively got up from her chair and moved back having both eyes on her uncle, while hugging the De re military against her chest as she was protecting the book with her arms and also using it as a shield to herself at the same time.

Alisha looked the scene from the corner of the room petrified with fear and both of her hands over her mouth.

„How dare you speak to me in this revolting diction?!" He brandished his right hand to give Ravenna a sizeable smack, but she quickly pulled her head down, so his arm struck above it.

„You unabashed wench…" he murmured. Ravenna thought his attack was over, she straightened herself.

„Go to your room" he muttered almost unhearable. She hesitated a minute and decided to act as her uncle told her, but in the next moment, strong arm helped her in covering the remaining 2 meters till the door. She bumped against the door frame obtaining a short shriek from Alisha. She clutched her shoulder in pain while moaning.

„Keep out of my sight today…" he mumbled sinisterly.

Ravenna tottered in and closed the door behind herself without a word. Her shoulders rankled dreadfully and she didn't want to give her uncle the pleasure to see her tears. She slowly seated herself on her bed while sliding her clothes off from her right shoulder. A teardrop left her eye as she realized it wasn't only aching, but was swollen and red like a chili pepper at the same time.

„Maid, give me something to eat!" sounded Lord de Neapolim's imperious words from the dining room. She heard the dishes clattering as Alisha served the food in a haste. „Finally I can get some benefits from you" he guffawed. „After all, I pay you 2 bezants per month."

Ravenna's eyes got bigger. 2 bezants for a month? That was ridiculously low-pay for a maid as qualified and erudite as Alisha. At other places, she easily could get the triple of this sum. Why was she content with so little payment? Was she an unwelcomed person by other families for some reason? Maybe she committed something.. Something fatal… And no one relies on her except her uncle who doesn't know what happened? She hesitated for a moment. No, that was hardly imaginable. Lord de Neapolim was as home at rumors as few. If there had been some tittle-tattles according to Alisha, no doubt he would have been informed of them.

Ravenna signed mixed with a groan of torment. She dipped a kerchief in water and laid the linen on her shoulder to reduce the burning pain.

The dining room became quiet as her uncle started eating. The baroness sat back on her bed. Her beloved book rested next to her. „Is he does not wish to see me, at least I can read in peace." she thought with a bitter half smile. She leaned against some plumped pillows minding her aching shoulder and started reading. The whole universe disappeared for herself when she absorbed in the book. She saw every formation, attack type and battlefield described by Vegetius with her mind's eyes. She turned one page after another when suddenly the back of the book glanced at her.

Ravenna put the finished book aside. She realized that more hours went by, the sun was already over noon. Suddenly a harsh sound out closing door banged. The mistress perked up her head. A few moments later soft knocking sounded on her door.

„Are you alright, my lady?" tinkled the concerned voice of Alisha.

„Yes, I am fine, Alisha." she set her at ease. „You may come in."

The woman entered and headed towards Ravenna. „Your uncle just left. He rides out with his men and supposed to return only in the evening, so you may come out if you wish. May I see your shoulder, Baroness?"

„It is mere nothing, do not worry." she soothed Alisha. The swelling has fortunately by and large went down thanks to the compress, but it was still sensitive to touch.

„You have to rest, my lady, to recover soon."

„I have rested enough already." Ravenna stood up. „I lay the half day away, now I want to go for a stroll." she looked at Alisha.

„Are you sure, my lady?" the maid was concerned.

„Yes I am, I cannot sleep at night if I am just lazing in one spot the whole day."

„As you wish." nodded Alisha with hidden disapproval on her face.

The breeze drifted frothy clouds in front of the September sun, so the temperatures were quite bearable that afternoon. Ravenna was walking along the colonnade in a flimsy maroon dress when she saw a familiar person strolling in front of her. Although she only saw her back, from her immerse height and perfectly straight black hair Ravenna recognized her instantly.

„Lady Jeanne!" she called with a smile on her face.

Lady de Lavallee turned back. „Lady Ravenna, I am glad to see you." she approached the baroness smiling. Ravenna felt the curious eyes on her back after her name sounded.

„I am sorry that I just left yesterday in such a hurry."

„It does not matter, I can understand your decision." Jeanne nodded.

They started walking close to each other.

„Do they still think my uncle's gossips are true?" Ravenna whispered.

„There is a new version of the rumor, dear Ravenna, that says you fraternized with the Arab caravan leaders and created them plans to avoid your father's attacks on them, which made your father lose his mind." Lady the Lavallee rustled sarcastically.

„Well…" Ravenna glanced at her. „… basically, that is the truth."

Jeanne's eyebrows rose. „Is this the truth?!"

„Yes." Ravenna stated squarely. „The only thing I do not understand is how it managed to become a gossip since my uncle would never spread the true facts and the only person I told about it was the king, and I am sure, he informed only his discreet men."

„Did you meet with the king?" Jeanne's surprise didn't want to abate.

„Yes, I did" she nodded. „He wanted to reward me because of what yesterday happened."

„And what did you ask for?" her eyes glistened with curiosity.

„I can use his private library and he gave me a book on tactics, probably the best I have ever read." Ravenna smiled.

„At least your reading problem is solved then." Jeanne patted Ravenna's shoulder amiably. The baroness sprang a step away with a groan.

Jeanne grabbed one hand over her mouth. „Oh, dear God! I did not intend to cause you pain!"

„I am better now." Ravenna forced a smile on her lips, though her shoulder was still aching.

„Did you hurt your shoulder?" Jeanne inquired apprehensively.

„I collided with my door frame, it was my fault. Do not fear, dear Jeanne it will mend in a few days." she soothed her friend.

Trombones blared at the next moment. Confusion settled on Ravenna's face. „What is happening?"

„Trombones mean that the king is coming." Jeanne carefully steered the baroness towards the wall to make the middle of the collonade empty by dragging her left arm.

„I hope history does not repeat itself, I do not wish another assassin to die." she mumbled sarcastically.

Jeanne chuckled. „Let's hope the best, dear Ravenna."

Baldwin walked slowly along the collonade. His legs were aching, but he hasn't taken a stroll for many days and was agonizingly missing the nature and sight of the world beside his chambers.

„He is coming finally." said Jeanne who could see over the crowd easily. Ravenna stood on the tips of her toes to see how long she has to wait when all of a sudden brown and blue eyes met.

This glance was impartial for Ravenna, who calmly stood back to her sole, but made Baldwin's pulse double. He did see potential in her after that conversation yesterday evening and willed to put her talent under his wings. Shall he have a word with her now, or shall he just this opportunity go? What if God wills him to meet her? After all, her presence on the collonade at the exact moment of his passage was quite unlikely. What shall he do now? He had only a few moments to decide. Although Ravenna lost in the crowd, the king remembered where she stood and he was soon reaching that point.

„She is just a woman, how can you make such a fuss about having a blankety-blank conversation with her..?!" Baldwin berated himself in his thoughts. He came to decision. The king stopped.

„May I ask Lady de Neapolim to step forward?" he asked while scanning the crowd.

Ravenna's eyes widened and met with Jeanne's puzzled glance. The baroness straightened herself from her curtsey and slowly walked to the first row of bowing people.

„How can I serve you, my king?" she glanced at him.

„I am taking a short stroll and was wondering if you were in the mood for joining me?" he asked firmly but amiably.

Ravenna hesitated. To be honest, she would have rather continued her conversation with Jeanne, but on the other hand, didn't want to disoblige the king who was so benignant with her and furthermore could have put her to death with one word.

Baldwin felt her internal conflict and started feeling awkward. „Just if you wish, my lady, it is not obligatory." he added in a lower voice.

The baroness the felt the pain behind his words and suddenly started feeling sorry for him. He only wanted to spend some time among people and immediately got her dismissive reaction. She felt ashamed for her heartlessness.

„Of course I am inclined to join you!" she forced a smile on her face.

„I am pleased to hear it." he nodded, but precisely knew what was going on in her mind.

Ravenna slowly strolled on his right side. Seeing all the people bowing as they came near, but fixing their eyes on her every moment made her abashed.

„I am sorry, my lady" Baldwin whispered. „I did not intend to put you in an uncomfortable situation, just hoped to have another conversation with you as arrestive as yesterday."

„If you wish, my liege, we can." she turned to him then led her eyes forward.

The king felt miserable. He managed to destroy her afternoon by dragging her with him. „You selfish imbecile!" he scolded himself in his mind. It was the second time he reproached himself because of that woman in 3 minutes. Although outwardly he was as collected as always, Ravenna felt his remorse and broke the tense of the awkward silence.

„What have you done today so far, my King?" she inquired with an affable smile as they left the collonade and walked onward a road unknown for Ravenna.

„The same as always" he waved a hand. „Smoothing over some territorial disputes, looking over the latest fortification plans and writing letters to the pope, the French king and to my cousin, Henry, to England in order to beg for knights." he added the last one with bitter sarcasm.

Ravenna chuckled a short.

„And you, my lady?" he asked looking at her.

„I was reading your book until now." she smiled.

„Do you enjoy it?" he inquired.

„I did love it!" she gushed.

„Have you already finished it?" he marveled.

She nodded. „It was the best book I have ever read in my entire life. Not only factual knowledge and facts but also so much wisdom and philosophy of the meaningful kind compressed into one book…"

He smiled broadly at her delighted speech.

„As a matter of fact, where are we headed?" she came round after her outpouring.

„To my private garden, my lady. We are almost there."

They passed through a gate in a hedge attended by guards. Ravenna's mouth fell open. The most beautiful garden she has ever seen busted upon her view. Exotic flowers, topiary, little mediterranean plants, huge flawless palm trees and a fountain right in the middle. Some pheasants paced forward behind a sizable sundaville bush.

„Is it safe to keep pheasants here?" she asked with some irony in her voice.

„Do you have fear of them?" Baldwin turned to her.

„No" she shook her head. „But I do have a story about them."

„Would you mind sharing it with me?"

„Well.." she started with a half smile. „When I was a little girl, my family used to have pheasants, too. My uncle –who was not as much of a moron at that time, as he is now- and his son came to visit us at Easter. My cousin got a lute for his birthday a few days earlier and was inseparable from it, but also had as little sense of music as I have of knitting. He played so hurtful to the ears that we asked him to continue practicing in the gardens, but regrettably was attacked by a pheasant as soon as he tuned up."

Baldwin laughed heartily as she finished.

„So, my king, please always bear in mind that pheasants may have a truly narrow taste in music." she added sarcastically.

„Thank you very much indeed for the information, my lady. I will store it in my safest memory to remember it in case on need." he answered in a neutral voice, but Ravenna was close enough to him to see the little wrinkles in the corner of his eyes caused by smiling.

A pavilion appeared surrounded by variegated but still harmonic flowers. A young woman sat under the roof, she stood up as she realized the others walking towards her. The closer Ravenna came to her the more amazed she was. That woman looked like a goddess who descended to Earth, though she eyed Baldwin and her almost disturbingly oddly.

„How good to see you, dear sister!" the king greeted the woman when only 3 meters remained between them.

„Welcome, dear brother!" she smiled at him but her expression was still a bit puzzled.

„May I introduce you Lady Ravenna de Neapolim!" Baldwin responded to his sister's curious look.

Ravenna curtseyed after her name sounded. The king turned to her.

„My lady, let me present my beloved sister, Sibylla to you!"

Sibylla nodded. The baroness tactfully admired the princess. Although being a woman she just couldn't feed up with her beauty. She was slender, a half head taller than Baldwin – who didn't reach a big height due to his illness – and more than one head taller than Ravenna. Her black curly hair inherited from her mother hanged till the line of her waist like a mighty waterfall.

„I am glad to meet the women who saved my mother's life." she smiled at Ravenna as the three aristocrats took a seat under the roof of the pavilion.

„It is my pleasure to see your fabled beauty with my own eyes." she returned her smile.

„I hope we did not disturb you, Sibylla. Fortunately, I have managed to fulfill all my duties for today so decided to take a stroll and met up with Lady de Neapolim on the way here."

„How could you have disturbed me, dear brother." the princess smiled. „I am delighted to spend my afternoon in good company."

„At long last an afternoon without any labor, concerns, and efforts." Baldwin reclined the backrest of the bench.

Suddenly sounds of approaching steps sounded. A muscular brown-haired man about 35 years walked towards them on one of the paved paths.

„I should not have declared this so hastily" he murmured with self-effacing humor.

„I wish you a good day!" the man bowed when he reached the pavilion. „My king, my princess…" he hesitated a moment while examining Ravenna. „...my lady!"

Sibylla nodded.

„Same to you, Almaric!" Baldwin answered his greeting. „The lady sitting on my left is Ravenna de Neapolim, the Baroness of Nablus." he introduced her. „This gentleman is Lord Almaric de Lusignan, the constable of Jerusalem."

Both nodded to greet each other.

„I am disconsolate to blemish your afternoon, Your Highness, but envies have arrived from the district over the Dead Sea with substantial information." Almaric continued.

„I am coming anon." he climbed to his feet. „I wish a further good afternoon, my ladies!" he turned towards the 2 women, who wished him the same, and limped towards the palace as quickly as he could with the constable.

Sybilla and Ravenna looked at each other with the same expression on their face and thoughts in their minds.

„I do feel bad for being able to sit wherever I want all day long while he does not have even 10 minutes to relax." Ravenna sighed reprovingly.

„To be honest, I am really worried about him." Sibylla groaned. „To rule this chaotic kingdom properly is preposterous even for a healthy man. It takes all his strength."

The baroness nodded understandingly.

„I do not know why I am telling you this." the princess looked at Ravenna. „But after all, you saved the women's life who gave birth to me, so I suppose I can trust you."

„Indeed you can, my princess!" she smiled at the woman. „I could be the last person to destroy someone's good reputation because no one would believe me thank the unrealistic gossips." she added ironically.

„Yes, I have heard many absurd speculations about you." she chuckled. „The latest one telling that you were in correspondence with the Saracen caravan leaders and made them plans in order to avoid attacks made me even laugh out."

„Would you be surprised, my mistress, if I told you that this rumor is true as a matter of fact, and the cause of my visit to Jerusalem?" she asked turning to her.

Sibylla's blue eyes – a few shades brighter than her brother's – looked at Ravenna puzzled. „Did you really…?"

She nodded. „But I only told your brother about it and simply cannot imagine how could this information spread like fire…"

„Even the walls have ears here, dear lady…" the princess looked at her with a half smile. „If you tell one person, you tell everybody. Do not babble sensitive information like I do." she chuckled.

Ravenna chuckled, too and saw a maid marching across the garden with a little child on her arm from the corner of her eyes.

„Here he comes!" Sibylla spang up while smiling.

„The little prince woke up." said the maid while handing the boy to his mother.

„Thank you!"

The princess strolled back to the pavilion. „Hello, Baldwin!" she smiled lovely at the child.

„Hello, Mamma…" he answered.

„Good heavens!" Ravenna smiled at little Baldwin „How gorgeous he is!"

„She is Lady Ravenna!" Sybilla told her son.

„Lady Lavenna" the little boy repeated.

The baroness laughed heartily. „Can you tell me who you are?" she smiled.

The child hesitated for a moment then nodded. „I am Plince Baldwin of Jelusalem."

„How adroit you are, my prince!" Ravenna praised him while smiling.

„Thank you, Lady Lavenna!" he returned her smile then turned to his mother. „Mamma, can I play in the galden."

„Of course you can." Sibylla put her son down. He took a few steps towards the flawless lawn when he started coughing hard.

„Are you alright, my dear?" the princess asked apprehensively.

Little Baldwin didn't answer but continued coughing even more fervently.

Both women sprang up and rushed to him.

„Breeze deeply, darling!" Sibylla called while taking him in her arms.

The prince's coughing slowly abated.

„He has been coughing much lately." the princess mourned.

„Have you tried liquorice tea?" Ravenna inquired.

„We will." Sybilla nodded.

„How old is he?"

„He was 2 in August."

„When I was of his age, I also had some problems with my airways, but they disappeared after my fourth birthday." the baroness appeased the mother. „He will outgrow it soon."

„I do hope you are right." Sibylla glanced at her.

„I am sure." she smiled.

 **I will try to bring you chapter 5 as soon as I am able to write it, though it might take a bit longer, since many unpleasant but also obligatory stuff stole my time lately... But I am optimistic anyways.**

 **See you soon!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finaaaally, here is chapter 5! The happiest, most successful new year to you, guys before I forget to wish so! :D Really hope you will enjoy the following chapter!**

 **(But don't forget, I am not a native speaker of English, so please excuse my mistakes. Don't look how the story is written, but appreciate what is written in it.)**

Baldwin sank into his armchair by the desk. He was still gasping for breath because of the haste. „Send in the envoys." he motioned to the guard who stood in the opened door.

„As you wish, Your Highness." the guard bowed and left.

Baldwin breathed as deeply as he could in order to be able to question the envoys properly, who entered the room a few moments after the guard left. The two men bow deeply, the king waved them to straighten themselves.

„What news from the area east of the Dead Sea?"

„Alas, we came bearing bad news, my king." one man uttered. „The attacks of marauding Arab troops are becoming even more common. The peasants of the villages live in perpetual fear and suffer both financial and fatal losses."

Baldwin wasn't surprised, he knew he can expect only bad news from the southeast of the kingdom.

„Did my vassals intervene?"

„I am afraid, no, my lord." said the other envoy. „They reserve their armies in case of another major attack from Salah ad-Din."

„They assume that Salah ad-Din sends raids to identify the era for a future strike?" Baldwin asked.

„I suppose, yes, Your Majesty." the first envoy nodded.

„Maybe they consideration is correct…" Baldwin mumbled softly, then his voice became stronger."… but it does not absolve them from breaking their oath with not providing shelters and defence for the peasants under their authority."

The two men stood speechless listening hard what the king commands them.

„Tell all the landlords of the area that I wish them to protect the population of villages while collecting their forces and enlisting soldiers. Especially Lord Raynald de Châtillon." the king took a minute break. „Tell him that I gave him land and power because of his valour at Montgisard, not to make him able to abuse his authority. I forgive him now, but if it occurs once more, it will entail serious consequences."

„As you wish, Your Majesty." they bowed. Baldwin motioned them to leave. The door didn't close but an official's face turned up.

„May I come in, my King?"

„Yes." he nodded. The man entered followed by servants carrying heavy piles of documents.

„The latest reports from the northern districts, the fortification proposals considering the eastern castles and trade negotiations from the Levantine merchants have arrived."

The manservant put the deluge of parchments on the desk. Baldwin watched as the one minute ago empty work table got completely filled up, then led his glance back to the officer.

„Also, a letter has arrived from Lady Isabella Her Majesty and her mother." he approached the sitting king and handed a letter to him.

„Thank you." he nodded as receiving it.

„Is there anything else I can do for you, Your Highness?" the officer inquired.

„No, you may retire."

The men bowed and left the king's chambers who hastily opened his relative's letter as they closed the door. He scanned the parchment with speed reading, but only saw the conventional, polite phrases of correspondence. They didn't take notice of his question.

„So it is assumably true…" he mumbled. The next caravan will travel through the district of Nablus in oneweek, so this question is quite urgent.

He called one of the guards in. „I summon Lady Ravenna de Neapolim." he ordered. „She was in my private garden a few minutes ago."

„Yes, my king." the guard bowed. 

„I have never eaten anything half as delicious as this." rhapsodised Ravenna while hiding her half-full mouth behind her right hand.

„This was my first thought too when I first tasted this confectionery." Sibylla smiled.

The baroness looked at the bowl then to the princess to see if she could eat another piece. The other woman laughed when she realized Ravenna's intention.

„Eat as much as you wish, Lady Ravenna."

„Do not wish this, my princess! Nothing will remain for the prince." she chuckled as glancing at little Baldwin who silently played with some toys on a blanket laid on the lawn.

„At least he will eat fewer goodies today. He eats too much of them anyway." Sibylla chuckled and lifted her cup to show the servant standing in the pavilion that she wishes to drink. Ravenna followed her example and the two women clicked cups filled with quality wine.

A servant hurried through the garden towards them. Ravenna emptied her cup while examining the comer.

„My princess, my lady!" he bowed deeply as he approached the stairs of the pavilion. „The king His Majesty summons Lady de Neapolim."

The two women looked surprised to each other.

„I thought he was working…" Ravenna muttered.

„If he does, please help him." Sibylla looked into her eyes pleadingly. „If you are as erudite in military science as it is said, you could make his work much faster and easier."

„You think too highly of me, my princess, I will try to do my best." she curtsied as she left. 

„Lady de Neapolim has arrived, Your Majesty." sounded the voice of a guard.

Baldwin put down the document he was reading. „I am ready to see her.

The guard disappeared and the little figure of Ravenna turned up. „How can I serve you, my king?" she curtsied.

„Please, take a seat." Baldwin motioned toward a chair. Ravenna brought it closed to the desk he was sitting by and put herself on it.

„I got an answer from my half-sister and her mother." Baldwin handed the letter to her. „Or more likely did not get an answer." he added.

Ravenna quickly read through the lines. „They ignored your question regarding my father's issue?"

„Indeed they did." he replied with irony in his voice.

Ravenna remained silent. She didn't dare to tell the king that her prediction was correct, she just looked up to his eyes, however, Baldwin knew exactly what she was thinking. Suddenly knocking sounded from the door.

„Come in!" the king called.

One guard opened it while bowing. „Lord Balian de Ibelin sent a message that he is supposed to reach Jerusalem tomorrow morning in the early hours."

„Thank you." Baldwin nodded as the guard closed the door. The king turned back to the woman „So tomorrow we will pull off this issue, my lady.

„I am obliged to you, my lord." she smiled.

Baldwin knew he shouldn't allow himself to waste precious minutes with jawing when so many documents were waiting for him, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Ravenna to leave.

„I see you got some presents, Your Majesty.." Ravenna started talking with a bitter half-smile while glancing at the towers of parchments.

„Yes, my officers never fail to surprise me with something." he answered with the same sarcasm as Ravenna.

„This kingdom literally tortures you, my lord!" the baroness burst out with a bit of indignation.

Baldwin Chuckled loudly. „No, it is my duty, dear lady." he looked into her eyes. „As a king one does not have working hours like how a shoemaker or a cook does, one is on a shift from the moment when the crown touched his head and will be till it permanently gets off from it."

„You should tell some European kings about this, Your Highness, who spend their life feasting, hunting and wenching."

„They are able to commit this sin since they are not terminally ill 18-year-old boys, whose kingdom is fragile and has to face with constant danger."

Ravenna fell her eyes. His voice was soft and calm but she brought him in an excessively embarrassing situation.

„Please forgive me, my lord." she didn't dare to look upon him. „I involuntarily have a tendency to be impolite to you."

Baldwin chuckled once more. „Yes, I have noticed that. But I cannot bear a grudge against you for it."

She looked up, their eyes met.

„The only thing because I am angry with you.." the king continued. „… is that I should be working instead of having a chat with you, but do not possess enough willpower to send you away." he said with self-irony.

„Then maybe I should help you in your work" a thin smile appeared on her face.

„I appreciate your initiative, my lady, but it is only my duty. I have already managed to destroy your afternoon enough…" he sighed. „…so you may leave my chambers and spend the remaining hours of the day as you wish."

Ravenna chuckled. „I would be the most pleased woman living if God had gifted me with the one-tenth of your willpower."

„If he did not, then you have to gain it, my lady, if you want to get somewhere." the bittersweet words of Baldwin sounded.

„I obtained enough willpower to offer my help to you, but you did not seem to appreciate it."

The king laughed in surprise „You are a one, woman!" He composed himself. „Let your will be done then, my lady." he nodded still smiling under his mask. 

More than one hour spent. Ravenna was busy putting the king's seal near his signature on the bottoms of the documents, while Baldwin read documents held in her right hand and wrote the answer for them the same time with his left.

The barnosess held back a huge yawn. When she offered her help, she imagined a gripping, intellectual task for herself, not a monotonous torment what this work was to her. She sighed and glanced at the king, who was so absorbed in his parchments that he even seemed to forget that someone was sitting next to him.

He dropped the document in his right hand and pushed the finished parchment totally covered with writing in front of Ravenna.

„This was the last report, my lady." he said softly not even looking at her. „Now come the fortification proposals." he sighed. „After you finished with the sealing, please sort the documents in ascending order according to the number of each district." he put a list with district names and numbers on the desk by her.

„As you wish." Ravenna replied silently.

„Thank you." the king nodded while laying out a sizeable map concentrated on castles and fortresses.

The lady pulled her chair further from him to make enough place for the cartography. Baldwin instinctively turned his head to see what made noise but averted his gaze in a slip second. He knew making an eye-contact with her would probably proceed into talking and would definitely put him off his stride.

He grabbed the documents of the second pile, and read them quickly through. A battalion of armed knights arrived from the Holy Roman Empire with new stonemasons, who came to strengthen some castles with the latest technology. The king sighed. He must take action in the secondment of soldiers and architects soon. The most logical solution would be sending the knights to Jordan to reduce the number of raids, that was an easy decision, which indicated a downside. If he orders soldiers there, they will belong to the supremacy of Lord de Châtillon, who just disappointed him. He must regain his amity with Raynald since he was the opinion leader of the southeast. If he loses de Châtillon's support, he loses the support of the one-third of his kingdom. He wasn't in the position to allow this to happen, he needed Raynald's force, but his aggressive foreign policy caused the king bigger and bigger difficulties. He decided to write him a letter considering the new knights which he gives de Châtillon in order to make him sure of his confidence, but also to draw Raynald's attention to his duties and subservience.

Castle renovation was a more difficult question. He had to ascertain Salah ad-Din's intentions to find out which fortresses need it the most.

„I am finished, my lord." Ravenna said while handing the pile of organized documents towards the king. Baldwin turned towards her to receive them when all of a sudden their eyes met.

„Thank you." he took the parchment while turning away, but there was no way back for him. He wasn't able to ignore her presence anymore.

„Can I ask your opinion about a matter, my lady?" he asked turning back to her.

„Of course you can, Your Highness. The worst thing that can occur is that I will say something nonsense." she answered with a half-smile.

Baldwin chuckled while pushing the map towards Ravenna on the table. She pulled her chair closer to him to be able to make both of them see the map the same time. She was so excited that she even forgot her injured shoulder. Ravenna reclined in her chair and leaned forward with a groan of pain in a moment.

„Does your shoulder hurt, my lady?" Baldwin inquired with concern in his voice.

„Yes, I hit it a bit, but nothing serious." she appeased him. „May I ask what is that particular matter, you were talking about?"

Baldwin was sure that she was familiar with cartography so he got straight to the point.

„Assuming that Salah ad-Din attacks from south-eastern direction with his complete army, what do you think his strategy and path will be?"

„Well…" Ravenna leaned closer to the map. „…I suppose he will first try to lay siege on Kerak to control the territories over the Dead Sea. If he succeeds, I do not suppose he will try to occupy any other castles of that region since his army would be reduced because he had to leave some of his soldiers left to protect them. However, he would continue his way on the eastern side of the Dead Sea where the River Arnon and its tributaries provide water to his army."

„You know that is a longer way. Why do you think he will choose it?" Baldwin wanted to test if she really knows what she is talking about or her bright thoughts are just a consequence of luck.

„Of course it is longer, my king, but since they lose a battle recently there, I do not think they will risk another one is Ascalon. Furthermore, delaying the siege of Jerusalem would be part of his strategy, I assume."

„What is the point in delaying his goal, my lady?" he glanced at her even more excited.

„Well, Jerusalem is a castle quite hard to occupy. Salah ad-Din would not try it until an entire army is really to protect it. I think he would try to persuade us to fight a battle in an area that is advantageous for him, and since some of your noblemen would not be able to bear the thought that Saracens camp inside the kingdom, his strategy would be presumably successful." she glanced at Baldwin who did not ask anything so she went on.

„After destroying the major half of our army, Salah ad-Din would occupy Jerusalem without any difficulties."

The king couldn't help but smiled at her intelligence, though he proved with deducing his worst nightmare. He was smiling at her for a few moments, but Ravenna was so excited that she didn't realize the wrinkles in the corners of his eyes, and assumed that the king was staring at him because she said something devastatingly nonsense.

„Is it foolery what I said, Your Highness?" she asked shyly.

„I do not know to what extent is it foolery, my lady, but I am glad that we are of the exact same opinion according to this issue."

„Really?" she asked with a surprised smile.

„I have the same catastrophe on my mind." he nodded.

„Then my opinion was not useful for you, my lord. You just received the affirmation of yours from a laic, unworthy girl." her gaiety subsided.

„No!" he snapped surprisingly intensely, then quickly adjusted his attitude and continued with a serious voice. „I received it from a lady who will once give the world something to talk about."

For a brief moment, Ravenna didn't know what she should react to such an unexpected compliment, when suddenly, as if the fate would have intended to rescue her, knocking sounded from the door.

„Come in!" Baldwin turned toward the entrance.

An envoy opened in while bowing. „I brought news for Lady de Neapolim, Your Highness." he turned towards her. „Lord Rohard de Neapolim had to take a detour, so he is supposed to return home only tomorrow morning."

„Thank you." Ravenna smiled at him. The envoy took a bow once more and left.

„I suppose, I do not have to ask why this news made you so delighted, my lady." Baldwin chuckled. Did he haul you over the coals for getting home late yesterday?"

„To be honest, he does not even know that I arrived shortly before midnight because my maid told him that I was already sleeping when he arrived and he did not intend to check if she was telling the truth."

„You have such an audacious maid." he nodded while chuckling.

„I guess I do." Ravenna smiled. „But today I managed get into a minor dispute with him, I am sure he would have been venomous if I had arrived at his apartment later after him."

„Does the pain in your shoulder have something to do with that quarrel today morning?" Baldwin asked calmly without hesitation.

Ravenna remained quiet and looked down. How could she be so heedless to tell the king about the happenings of the forenoon? Did she think he wouldn't be able to put this two obvious facts together?! „You imbecile wench!" the baroness rebuked herself in her thoughts.

„You do not admit it because you do not wish him to get into trouble since he is your relative after all… am I correct, my lady?"

She gathered her strength and looked up at him to tell he was wrong but wasn't able to lie when their eyes met. He gave such a level look as if he could easily see into the deepest spot of her soul. She opened her mouth to answer the question but failed to pronounce a word.

Baldwin analyzed her features with a half-smile behind his mask. „You are too kindharted, my lady. It is an admirable virtue, that can cause your downfall so easily as it can make the world a better place."

„We still have a lot of work to do, my lord, do we not?" Ravenna tried to change the subject.

„Indeed, we do." he sighed and turned back to the documents. 

An awkward silence fell on them as he continued the writing of behests and she kept on sealing each one. They didn't change a word for hours. The sun sank slowly making the room darker and darker.

„Shall I light a candle?" Ravenna inquired all of a sudden.

„Yes, my lady, please do so." he nodded. „We are almost finished, do not fear." he looked up to her.

She smiled and stood up to find a candle when she beheld a chessboard on a small, square table on the other side of the room.

„I have never seen a chessboard constructed this wondrously." she marvelled.

„Do you play chess?" Baldwin tossed his head.

„Yes, it was the favourite game of my childhood." she smiled while returning with a lighted candle in her right hand. „Do you enjoy playing chess, my lord?"

„I really do, though I did not have much time to engage in it lately."

„Would you mind playing a game with me after we have finished?"

„Do you not feel tired, my lady?"

„I can be never too tires do play a pleasing game of chess." she smiled as she placed the candle on the desk. „Let us finish soon!" she continued sealing with renewed energy. 

Hardly spent 5 minutes when they seated themselves on the chess board.

„It is getting late, do you really wish to play now?" Baldwin looked at her dubiously.

„Why do we not play a quick game?" she smiled keenly.

„What do you mean by a quick game?"

„A quick game is like a real battle, one does not have minutes to peacefully find out the next step, one has to move his chessmen right after the opponent's move, without any long thinking."

„I understand." he nodded. „Than let us see how you would hold on in a real bottle." he chuckled. 

Ravenna started since she was playing with the white figures. One move came after another with dazzling speed. The number of figures significantly ebbed away.

„Check!" Baldwin declared after moving his bishop.

„Damn" muttered Ravenna with tooth-clenched. She moved her king away. Baldwin moved his rook to strike her bishop but left his king unprotected at the same time.

„Check!" Ravenna smiled while moving her queen.

Baldwin moved the black king backwards to bring it out of capture.

„Check!" the baroness smiled even wilder while putting her rook in the line of his king.

Although almost captured, he managed to fix his position during the next two steps.

A victorious smile appeared on Ravenna's lips when he put his queen in the perfect position to strike it with her remaining knight.

„You had a queen." she laughed triumphantly while grabbing his figure.

„Very well." Baldwin smiled broadly behind his mask.

„Oh, wait." Ravenna moaned a brief moment after her delight. She just realized she fell directly into the trap he set to her.

He moved his bishop.

Ravenna just realized his king was captured, it couldn't escape. „No..." she whispered.

„Checkmate." Baldwin uttered.

„No, no, no, no…" Ravenna burst out.

The king couldn't help but laugh at her outcry.

„It is not funny!" Ravenna looked at him. „I was so close…" she said with pretended repining.

„You really were, my lady." he nodded. „Congratulations to you, because no one has defeated me in chess since I was 13"

„Of course… No one was reckless enough to dare to defeat the king." she said with a sarcastic half-smile.

„Did you lose also because you had fear of my anger?" he asked sarcastically.

„No, you deceived me… you deceived me so treacherously and so all of a sudden, that I did not have time to realize it…" she recited with pretended pique.

„Well, you were the one who wanted to play a quick game, you cause trouble to yourself." he said with bogus seriousness.

Ravenna couldn't hold her laughter back anymore. She laughed heartily even without putting her hand before her mouth ignoring the rules of etiquette. Her eyes wandered to the window. It was dark outside, only the almost Full Moon and the stars shone.

„I really do thank you for the privilege of playing a chess game with you, my lord, but I suppose I had better retire now." she stood up from her chair. „We both need some rest, I suppose."

„Yes we do." the king stood up, too. „Do not forget to wake up early tomorrow. If we can believe the envoy, Lord de Ibelin will be here, and I guess, we wish to have a few words with him as soon as he arrives."

„I will be waiting for your message, my king." she curtsied and took a step towards the door.

„I am waiting to see you again, my lady." he nodded.

 **I can't wait to bring you the next part of the story, because the real intrigues and excitement are just about to begin...**

 **Please excuse my possible delay.**

 **See you soon! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, dear folks! Hope you will enjoy the next chapter!**

 **(I am not a native speaker of English, so please excuse my mistakes. Don't look how the story is written, but appreciate what is written in it.)**

The harsh sound of cantering hoofs broke the silence of the cobbled courtyard of the palace. It was still more likely dawn that morning, only the guards and a few drowsily loitering servants perked their heads up when the 15 riders jangled in.

A well-dressed servant rushed towards the men mounting down from their saddles. He curtsied as he approached the man who rode in the first row.

„Welcome back to Jerusalem, Lord de Ibelin!"

„Thank you" he nodded as he handed the rein of his horse to a stableman.

„His Majesty, the king, wishes to talk with you, my lord."

„Now? In such an early hour?" he glanced at the servant with surprise.

„He ordered yesterday, that he summons you as soon as you arrive."

„Then please herald my arrival to His Highness."

Baldwin had a sip from the cup he held in his left hand while glaring at the commercial treaties on the desk before him. His thoughts were thousands of miles away from the merchants, he only stared at the documents to reduce his self-reproach caused by wasting his time.

He couldn't sleep more that one or two hours the previous night and was sitting by his desk daydreaming since 4 a.m.

Suddenly knocking sounded from the door.

„Who is that?" the king looked up.

„Lord Balian de Ibelin has arrived my lord." sounded the voice of a guard from outside.

Baldwin grabbed his mask –till that time resting on the edge of the table- and expert hands put it on in two seconds.

„I am ready to see him."

The door opened and Balian entered.

„You sent for me, my king." he bowed.

„I just intended to greet you, dear Balian." his mild voice sounded.

„You are generous to a fault, my liege." he bowed slightly.

„Would you mind taking a seat?" Baldwin gestured towards the chair on which Ravenna sat yesterday.

Balian took the chair without hesitation, but his pulse became faster. He knew the king had a strong reason if he decided to talk with him this early.

„Did you pop in to Nablus on the way here?" he inquired softly.

„Yes, I spent a few hours there yesterday."

„Do Isabella and Maria still enjoy good health?"

„Praise to be God, they do." de Ibelin nodded. „They were ineffably gladsome of receiving a letter from you, Your Highness. They thought you had already forgotten their existence in the mist of solving matters of great importance."

„No." he shook his head. „How could I forget them? Fortunately, my memory functions quite decently. In fact, I seriously worry about the memory of my beloved half-sister and her mother."

„What do you mean, my lord?" Balian's face became paler. He didn't know what the king was referring to but felt it won't reflect well on his family.

„In the letter, I sent them two days ago, I inquired about a significant question, but as a matter of fact, did not manage to get any kind of answer." Baldwin said mildly but firmly.

„May I ask what that particular question was? I might be able to give you an answer, my lord." The knight tried to veil his concern while tautly looking into the king's eyes what glanced back at him like how the calm, deep ocean at a sailor.

„Revolting news reached my ears about the Baron of Nablus recently. It is claimed that Lord de Neapolim had broken his oath and have been attacking blameless caravans for several years."

Balian's eyes widened.

„From what source did you gain this information, my lord?"

„It is from a reliable source, I have no doubt of its credibility."

The knight stayed silent.

„Look Balian…" the king leaned against the handrail of his chair. „… I do trust you, that is why I did not palter to nab information out of you without your awareness, instead, I ask you straightly, have you ever heard something about this issue? Rumors, a slip of the tongue, anything?"

Balian hesitated for a brief moment searching in his memories for something relevant.

„I am highly sorry to disappoint you, Your Majesty, but I have not heard a word about this concern, I swear on the cross."

Baldwin hummed. He became uncertain again. During the last few days, he became entirely certain that Ravenna was telling the truth. He had every reason to consider her statements as genuine.

Or maybe not? Maybe he was just too biased. After all, she is a winsome young woman, who made his pulse speed up and his face smile every time he thought to her… Did she contort his judgment?!

He knows Balian for long years and he has never betrayed him. Who shall he believe, a man who trustily serves him since his childhood or an acid-tongue 17-year-old girl he knows for 3 days? She is a liar! She had him on, no doubt!

„Why are you doing, you woeful moron?!" Baldwin scolded himself in his thoughts. „I am not myself. I do not even possess a resemblance to myself! How could I let myself make such extreme decisions without overthinking the issue properly?!"

Fortunately, this internal debate lasted only a few seconds and didn't influence the king's outside collectedness.

„I see. Would you mind taking a stroll, Balian? Let us meet in my private garden, at half past 9 this morning."

„As you wish." he nodded.

„I would like you to meet someone, who you already know."

„How about this?" turned Jeanne towards Ravenna with a violet piece of silk.

„Oh, I do like this one!" she grabbed the material out of her friend's hand to analyze the shade better. „What clothes do you have in this color?" the baroness turned towards the merchant while showing the sample.

„Here you go, young lady." put the man few dresses on the counter.

„This is just beautiful!" Ravenna gushed while taking one dress in her hand. She held it in front of her as if she had been wearing it. „What do you think?" she smiled at Jeanne.

„It befits you perfectly!" she returned her smile.

„And it is absolutely your size, my lady, you don't even have to rectify it with a dressmaker." added the merchant.

„How much does it cost?" Ravenna turned back to the man.

„It is bare one and a half bezants, but just for now and just for you, my lady." he winked at her.

Ravenna simulated hesitation for a moment.

„Then, I suppose, just for now, just for your gladness, I will buy it." she smiled saucily.

The merchant laughed while putting the dress into a decorated box and handing it to Ravenna while receiving her money.

„You were right, Jeanne. It is really worth to visit the palace market early in the morning when the goods are new and people haven't sorted the best ones out of them." Ravenna spoke while they were strolling in the middle of the market's bustle.

„I have been living here for years, I have learned the tricks of this city." she waved her hands.

„What are your plans for today?" the baroness looked at Jeanne.

„After putting down the things I bought, I will visit my husband at the stables. A new horse trader comes from Iberia with his best Jennet horses."

„Whoa, Jennet horses are embodied elegance and strength condensed in one animal." Ravenna smiled broadly, then her delight reduced. „But they basically cost a fortune or two.

„He offers them to the king and his circle" Jeanne flicked her wrist. „But just seeing these beautiful creatures is a pleasure. Would you like to join me?"

„I would love to!" Ravenna nodded.

„Then see you at the stables in an hour, dear Ravenna!" Jeanne smiled and strolled away in the direction of her home.

Ravenna continued her way to her still absent uncle's apartment. She felt remorse rising in her from the moment when Jeanne mentioned the king. She woke up early in the morning and was excitedly waiting for his envoy, but he didn't come. She thought maybe something delayed de Ibelin's arrival, so she nodded when her friend visited her and asked if she would like to visit the market with her. Maybe she should have stayed at home waiting, but she thought if the king wants to inform her something he is able to reach her in the market as well.

The bells calling the worshippers to the mass at 9 o' clock pealed. She didn't think that it was that late, her uncle can arrive any moment now. She hastened her steps when suddenly two envoys stepped in front of her.

„His Highness, the king summons you to his private garden at a moment's notice, my lady!"

„First I have to take my package…"

„I will take your package to your uncle's apartment" the other envoy disrupted her words. He grabbed the box out of Ravenna's slightly reluctant hands.

„You must come now, Lady de Neapolim!" the other man glanced at her grimly.

„Is His Highness angry with me because of something?" she looked the envoy concerned, but he did not give an answer. Instead, he hooked on her arms and started dragging her alongside him at a rapid pace.

Ravenna fell into despair. She didn't have the remotest conception of with what did she manage to deserve this torture. Anyway, she forced calmness to herself and tried to keep up with the almost running man.

They marched along the road toward the garden. The road she had been politely asked to walk along yesterday and was forced to do so that time.

They reached the gate and headed towards the pavilion. Ravenna straightened herself and tried to look self-confident as they got closer to the building.

Baldwin set on one of the benches and was eagerly searching for the baroness with his eyes. He didn't want to lose a single moment of analyzing her reaction.

His plan was simple as a stick. Ravenna was a quite temperamental person who couldn't easily hide her feelings. If she has a cause to be frightened and to feel remorse, she will probably ask for grace and apology as she meets him, or if not, she definitely will when he askes about her issue because she will think she is nabbed.

„Well, maybe she really is…" Baldwin frowned.

Suddenly two people turned up in the distance. The king narrowed his eyes to be able to see them more clearly. Her face was more likely confused than frightened, but she didn't say a word and was not indignant. „She holds herself back." the king noted in his thoughts.

The lady and the envoy reached the pavilion.

„May I recommend you, Your Highness, to send your envoys to a few etiquette classes?" she asked with a sarcastic smile while bowing her upper-body.

„I have talked with Lord de Ibelin." Baldwin's voice was cold, lacking any emotions.

„And?" she inquired excitedly.

„Is there something you would revoke from what you told me about this matter?"

Ravenna's eyes widened. He does not rely on her? What the blazes did de Ibelin tell him?

„No, there is not, my lord?" Would you please tell me what has happened?" she inquired with ultimate confusion, but without any amount of fear.

Baldwin hummed. She was still restraining herself. He needs to try something more effective.

„Sink to your knees, lady de Neapolim." he called with a neutral voice.

„May I ask why?"

Now for the first time, he could see the fright in her eyes. All the atoms of his body were shouting for asking her forgiveness and let her go, but his mind mastered them with adamantine power.

„Did you not hear my behest?" he asked raising the volume of his voice a bit.

Ravenna reluctantly kneeled down and looked up to the king's calm eyes. The eyes that glanced at her yesterday with so great amount of affability, and now shown at her with majestic sternness.

„Do you know what I was talking about?" he asked.

„I am sorry to disappoint you, my lord, but I do not." she shook her head.

The king gestured to the envoy, who drew his sword and placed it against Ravenna's throat.

She gasped with bewilderment. She thought that befriending people of this great importance can lead to some bothering, but she would have never thought that it can cause her death in 3 days.

„Do you know now?" Baldwin's voice was still calm but louder.

„No, my lord.." she gasped while tears ran down on her cheeks.

The blade came closer to her neck, almost cutting it.

„If you confess it, I will spare your life."

„I swear you, my lord, I do not have the slightest idea of what I should confess! I cannot even identify what particular issue you are referring to! If you want to see me dead then give a command! I cannot offer you any of the information you are searching for!" she burst out half crying half shouting.

„Let her go!" the king waved. The envoy took a step back from Ravenna, who lowered her head and continued crying and trembling quietly while looking at the ground.

„You may leave now!" Baldwin told the envoy, who bowed and headed towards the gate.

He glanced back at her. She was still in the same hunched position on the flawless lawn. He felt terrible, but he knew he didn't have any other opportunities to make himself sure of her authority.

„I am ineffably sorry for this, my lady." he stood up slowly from the bench. „It was only a test."

Ravenna didn't move.

„Would you mind taking a seat?" he asked amiably.

Suddenly Ravenna lifted her head up. There was nothing on her face but disdain.

„So this was a test… A test that almost caused my death?! Have you gone crazy?!" she shouted while wiping her tears.

Baldwin stared at her speechless.

„And then, as if nothing had happened, you ask me to take a sit aside you in the pavilion and you want a head to entertain you, that you almost let to be cut off a minute ago?!"

A minute of silence followed this scene. Ravenna got on her legs and continued, this time her voice was not loud and indignant, but soft and sorrowful.

„I have completely misknown you, my king. I thought you had a kind heart, but also strength and firmness to protect the ones that need it and to always make the correct decision. Like a monarch who stepped out from a fairytale…" her voice became stronger and scornful. „But life is not a fairytale. You are as ruthless as everyone else, you break other people's souls to reach your personal intentions without even blinking an eye! You are selfish and callous, my lord." she stressed the „my lord" formula with even bigger disdain.

Baldwin stood stock still, his mouth slightly opened due to consternation. No one has ever spoken to him like this in his entire life.

A few moments of silence came, only the sweet chatter of birds sounded making a biting contrast to the tense of the situation.

„At least now you have a rightful reason to execute me!" Ravenna continued still wrathfully. „After all, in a feudal society execution is the fate of the ones who tell the truth!"

A shiver ran down Ravenna's spine. She had just realized what she did in the last 2 minutes. She looked down with fright. She abused the king, who has power over life and death and then admonished him to execute her. „I basically put myself to death." Ravenna whispered. She felt as tears came into her eyes again.

Maybe she should have run away in order to escape somehow, but she didn't dare to move. She stood riveted to the ground.

Baldwin gathered himself together. He cleared his throat and slowly took some choppy steps towards Ravenna.

„You have every right to condemn me, my lady. I know a bare sorry is a ridiculous atonement for what I committed, but I must ask you to accept it." his soft, pertinent voice sounded.

The baroness looked up surprised, she was sure that she would get a reaction completely the opposite of this, one, which would lead to her decease.

Baldwin stopped before the stairs of the pavilion and continued while leaning against the barrier.

„I do understand if you do not wish to speak with me again, but please forgive me. Knowing that a precious, veridic soul like you owe me in a grudge would make my remaining time on Earth even more miserable."

Ravenna looked into his eyes while wiping her tears down once more. She was confused, frightened, ravaged, angry and did commiserate Baldwin at the same time.

„I beg you." he added as gentle as never.

„I am the one who should beg for an apology, my king…" she fell her eyes.

„No!" Baldwin's firm voice sounded. „You told the truth, and truth should be never punished, no matter to whom is it hard hit. If truth did not hurt, people would never improve. One must feel compunction because of one's sins, otherwise, one would never learn how to avoid them, and could never live in the present in a way so one will be able to recollect the past without regret in the future.

„I would feel remorse in the future if I did not forgive you." answered Ravenna finally with a slight half-smile on her face. „And I do not wish to burthen myself with it when it is so easily evitable."

Baldwin smiled widely as he saw the change of her expression behind his mask.

„French does not have words that could express how delighted I am to hear that from you." he chuckled.

„You wanted to test if I just made up the story concerning my father and the caravans?" she asked with a smile of incredulity while approaching the king.

„I fear, yes, my lady." he nodded. „I summoned Lord de Ibelin as soon as he had arrived early morning. He swore that he had never heard of the issue, so I needed to make sure you had been telling the truth before taking legal action."

„I see." she nodded.

„I know it was an abject method to gain this information out of you. It will lie on my head forever." he sighed and fell his eyes.

„Let us forget the previous 10 minutes, Your Highness!" Ravenna smiled at him. „Now that you know I have been speaking sooth, we can engage in the solution of the matter."

„Indeed, my lady." he nodded. „Lord de Ibelin comes here at half-past 9 to debate the question."

„Oh, then I have to clean up." she laughed with self-irony. „Can one see on my face that I was crying?"

„Just a little bit, my lady, do not fear." he chuckled.

Ravenna looked around then glanced back at the king with her eyes glistening with an idea.

„Is the water of the fountain clear?"

„It is drinkable." he nodded.

„May I use it?" she smiled at him.

„Of course you can!" he chuckled, how could he deny her anything he possessed.

Ravenna headed towards the fountain. She gracefully ran on the lawn, while her hazelnut locks fluttered in the wind. She carefully washed her eyes with the cool water of the fountain standing in the shadow of a grandiose magnolia tree.

Baldwin slowly ambled towards her with a smile on his lips. How couldn't he had been beaming, when a woman so kind to his heart forgiven him and was delighted again. „Woman!? What nonsense am I talking?! She is not a woman, she is an angel with invisible wings."

 **Huh, guys, it took me a pack of 100 tissue papers to write this chapter... I managed to catch a cold and am forced to stay at home, but at least I had some time to practice English. :D**

 **See you soon! (I do hope it will be not just theoretically, but also in practice soon :D)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fiiinnaall here is chapter 7! Sorry for my delay, hope I can compensate you with a looonger chapter.**

 **(But anyways, do not forget that English is not my mother tongue, so please forgive my mistakes.)**

 _Previous night near the boundaries of Nablus…_

The almost Full Moon's silver shine created an almost crepuscular light over the dunes. A young man loafed in the saddle on his horse in the hiding of a few adjusted Elephant Trees. He had been monitoring the gate of the city wall without moving a muscle for hours.

Suddenly rhythmic blunted thuds sounded behind his back. He turned back immediately while grabbing the grip of his sword, but released the clench as he recognized the small, but noble and ardent Arabian horse galloping towards him.

„Still nothing?" asked the arriving rider in Arabic, his mother tongue, as he approached the waiting man.

„I am afraid no, my lord. No one has left the city since midnight."

„Then we have to wait some more time." he conducted his horse behind a tree trunk.

„What if some problems occurred… Her envoy never used to be late. You had better go back to the camp, my lord. May I ask if the caravan leader knows that you are here?"

„I am 17 years old, I am grown man! My father does not have power over me anymore! I have the right to decide what risks I take!" he whispered with spunk.

„I am sorry. I did not intend to contravene you, my lord." he gazed on the mane of his horse.

All of a sudden clatter of hoofs sounded inside the city wall. The guards stand aside and a group of 15 riders galloped through the gate. They did not notice the two Arabs, just rode away in a southerly direction followed by a huge dust cloud.

„I see." the young man nodded. „We must have been waiting for these men to leave the city. Since they had strong Iberian horses, glittering armour and headed towards Jerusalem, they must be the Christian king's men. The lady had commanded her maid to wait until they ride away without fail."

The other man stayed silent while gazing after the bevy of knights slowly disappearing in the desert.

Both men fastened their eyes on the gate when once more hoofbeats broke the silence.

One rider cantered slowly outside the city wall wearing a gown and having both of her legs on the left side of the saddle, how ladies riding in dress usually do.

„Allah has shown favour!" the older man sighed with relief. „Your concept proves to be true, my lord." he turned to his companion who nodded with an assertive smile.

The woman reduced her tempo to trot then to walk without changing her direction as if she wouldn't have known where she had been supposed to go. She pulled the reins of her horse and stopped at about halfway between the city wall and the small hurst of Elephant Trees.

„We have arranged that we will meet at these trees… Why is not she coming here?" the older man quaered with concern in his voice.

„Maybe she sent another lady-in-waiting, who was not informed about his detail." the young man put him down. „We must give her a sign!"

„I would forewarn you, my lord, of making decisions which may prove to be inconsiderate."

„How dare you talk to me like this, servant?!" the other appalled him. „She is a brave young lady who risks her life for our sake! We must not expose her to even more danger with letting her waiting in the desert for hours! I will go and get the baroness's message from her. I do not care if you join or not."

„Wait, my lord, I beg you!" the other reached his hand to grab the reins of the young man's horse in despair, but it was already too late.

The boy galloped towards the loitering rider in the moonlight.

„He is riding for a fall." the older man sighed with reproof while following his lord.

„Peace be upon you, my lady!" the young man greeted the woman with a thick Arab accent lying on his French words.

„And upon you, my lord!" the seemly lady nodded.

„Have you managed to leave the city without raising suspicion?"

„Yes, by God's grace I have acquaintances among the city guards."

The older man arrived and pored on the woman with disapproval.

„Peace be upon you!" he nodded as his horse stopped. „May I ask why did the Lady send you instead of Lady Adelaide?"

„Unfortunately Lady Adelaide does not enjoy good health lately." the woman answered after a brief moment of hesitation.

„We wish her a speedy recovery!" the younger man bobbed.

„Would you please hand us the letter of your Lady?" the older man hastened.

She reached inside her gown and pulled out a sealed letter.

„Lady de Neapolim's instructions." she reached it towards the men.

„Thank you!" the young rider took the parchment.

„May I lay an eye on it, my lord?" the other man turned to him.

„If you wish." he leisurely handed him the letter.

The older man put it close to his eyes in order to check the little, almost unseeable sign at the lower left corner on the back of the parchment, which Ravenna usually put there to mark the letter is genuine. The moon shone brightly but he couldn't discover it, no matter how hard he tried.

He glanced up at the woman. Her hands were trembling though it wasn't cold and she was bundled up. She glimpsed back at the city's gate for a short moment, then turned back to the men with pretended calmness.

„Flee, my lord!" the older man called and spurred his horse into a dashing gallop in a moment.

„They are escaping, Lord de Neapolim!" the lady shouted.

Knights dashed through the gate galloping after the two Arabs, while shouting and cursing.

The athletic Arabian horses flew on the sand making the gap between them and the knights stockier horses who also had to carry the weight of armours bigger and bigger.

„They are getting away! Gather your bows!" Lord de Neapolim ordered.

Arrows hit the ground just a few inches near the two riders.

„Aim straight, bastards!" the lord howled.

An arrow flew across the sky and the young men slumped on the neck of his horse. It hit his back under the shoulder.

„My lord!" the older man turned towards him in despair.

„Escape…" the boy groaned. „… and avenge my death."

He started to lose his consciousness while squirming on the mane of his horse who reduced his tempo after noticing something was not alright with his rider.

„May Allah be with you, my lord!" the other stammered with tears in his eyes.

The knights cathed up to the boy and pulled him down from the saddle. One man poured some water on his face to make him regain consciousness. He coughed and moaned with pain while laying on his side.

„Who are you?" the baron asked after dismounting his horse.

„ I am Jamil Al-Rashid, son of Abba Al-Rashid, the leader of the caravan of Baghdad."

„What a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" the lord smiled scornfully. „Have your father ever had a slight thought of that, the knights of the Holy Kingdom do not appreciate when their enemy rambles through our lands with impunity?

„We are not your enemy… we are merchants." the young man gasped. „Furthermore, you should be grateful to us, because if we did not march through your land, you would not be able to despoil us…"

„How dare you talk to me like this?!" de Neapolim erupted. „You will burn in the deepest pit of hell, stripling moron!"

He gestured one knight standing by the Arab boy. The man raised his sword.

„Allahu akba…" the boy's words failed as the blade stricked.

„Send his head to his father to let him know, he has to find another alternative to avoid us." the baron commanded while mounting back to the saddle. „Just to give one prospect at once, tell him I will not disturb his journey if he surrenders me the two-thirds of his goods."

He pressed his heels against the sides of his horse and headed towards Nablus in a soft canter followed by his men in the silver moonlight.

 _The following forenoon in the palace of Jerusalem_

Crystal clear gregorian chants sounded through the walls of the church as Lord de Ibelin hurried towards the king's private gardens. Dark circles surrounded his eyes since he was riding whole night and the few hours of sleep he had since morning disappeared as if they wouldn't have happened.

Princess Sibylla and her ladies strolled along the courtyard.

„I wish you good morning, my Princess!" Balian bowed.

„Same to you, dear Balian!" she smiled with surprise as she saw him.

The knight was in hurry and intended to move on, but Sibylla stepped aside him.

„Are there any news about him?" she whispered concerned.

„Nothing new, I am afraid." he returned her distressed glance. „He is still in captivity, but enjoys good health and waits for the ransom."

„Which we will never be able to pay." she sighed pettishly.

„We will, my lady, it is just matter of time, you will see him sooner than you expect." Balian soothed her. „With your permission…" he bowed once again and continued his hasty way to the meeting.

Sibylla gazed after him with despair on her face and ache in her heart.

Lord de Ibelin entered the gate and sighted the king's back and the baroness of Nablus laughing near the fountain. He had never heard the monarch laughing so heartily, so he somehow felt guilty to interrupt.

The lady noticed him and seeing her reaction the king turned towards de Ibelin in a moment.

„I am glad that you have arrived, Lord Balian!" Baldwin greeted him.

„Your Highness" he bowed. „Lady de Neapolim" he nodded.

„Nice to see you again, Lord de Ibelin!" Ravenna nodded while smiling.

„Do you know what you can owe the pleasure of meeting Lady de Neapolim here?" the king inquired.

„The lady's father told me yesterday that his daughter wished to come to know the capital city by spending some time here, but since you required me to meet her, Your Majesty, I suppose her presence in Jerusalem has other reasons."

„I fear it does." Baldwin nodded. „Let us have a seat in the pavilion to discuss this topic."

Ravenna and Balian strolled slowly towards the gazebo observant of the king's pace.

„I have enlightened you about the subject of the question today morning, Lord Balian." the king gently leaned back on the bench.

„Yes, Your Highness, and I still cannot recollect anything considering this matter. Though I have hardly sent 15 days in Nablus during the previous years."

„Fortunately, we have someone who was present there most of the time." the king turned to Ravenna." My lady, would you be so kind to tell us about every detail you know considering the issue."

„I first became aware of my father's intention of foraying caravans three years ago, when I was 14." she started her confession after a brief moment of hesitation. „I was desperate to help the merchants since they were innocent people and did not care if I was actually shooting myself in the foot or betraying the man who I owe my life. I established contact with the caravans marching across Nablus district and tried to convey them the information I managed to eavesdrop from my father. Later I realised, I can make things more effective if I educate myself in military science, so I read every book concerning this topic I had the opportunity to. Fortunately, I managed to avoid or at least reduce the barons attacks, who first was confused and put many of his men to death since he thought they were double agents. It took him almost three years to realise I was behind the case. It was dangerous for him to have me near, so he gave me an ultimatum. Either I yield to his will in my remaining life, or leave Nablus for my uncle's residence in Jerusalem."

„To be honest, I would not put it past him." claimed Balian as Ravenna finished. „Lord de Neapolim became fairly eccentric and erratic since her poor wife's death. God bless her soul." he added as he noticed grief slanting across the baroness's face.

„The only question how an issue of this great significance and duration managed to remain unexposed." the king's calm words sounded.

„Presumably my father threatened or bribed everyone who had the opportunity to blurt out the matter."

„Yes, this is quite obvious, my lady." Baldwin nodded. „As a matter of fact, I was wondering from what source did you father gained so immense amount of money to carry out this if he hardly managed to despoil any caravans."

A few moment s of silence followed the king's words.

„Maybe someone offers him financial support." the baroness stated.

„I am sorry to interrupt, my lady, but who would have given a financial support to someone who does not seem to be prosperous considering the subject of the agreement for over three years?" de Ibelin inquired with concern.

„Someone whose aim is not the success of the attacks, but the fact that they occur." Ravenna answered.

„Do you imply, my lady, that someone uses your father as a tool to set Arabs even more against us?" the king looked into the woman's eyes.

„Maybe I do." she nodded.

„That means someone from the highest class betrays the kingdom." Balian deduced.

„Or just some Arab nobleman's wish to foment indignation and bellicosity in the hope of profiting from the conquered areas in case of an attack against us." the lady added.

„Well…" Baldwin glanced at Ravenna „...the next caravan arrives in Nablus district in the days, or is already there, is it not, my lady?"

„Yes, it is the caravan from Baghdad." she nodded. „They were supposed to receive my instructions for their journey last night, but since this meeting failed, they probably already know that something is not right and will be cautious."

„Let us hope the best, but we have to be prepared for the worst as well." the king spoke. „We must take action at a moment's notice, but on the other hand, we must veil that we are aware of the issue –to be able to find out the whole truth in the future- and act if we did not have any intentions behind our commands."

„May I ask what do you intend to do, my liege?" the knight asked.

„ I summon Lord de Neapolim to the court." the monarch ordered without hesitation.

„What?!" Ravenna looked at him shocked. „I mean, are you sure, Your Highness, that it is the most appropriate solution?" she composed herself immediately.

„Yes, my lady!" he nodded firmly. „If he and his most important man will not be present at Nablus in the following days, the attack will be presumably cancelled. You do not have to see him if you do not wish to. Dear Lord Balian," he continued and turned to the knight. „…I know you are exhausted, but I must ask you to return to Nablus and maintain order as long as Lord de Neapolim is my guest. At least you can finally spend some time with your family."

„As you wish, Your Majesty!" de Ibelin nodded.

„If he inquires, I summon him because I wish to get to know the host of my half-sister."

„You will be done, my lord." Balian bowed after he stood up. „My lady!" he nodded to Ravenna who was still abashed because of her erupt and only dared to continue talking about the topic after Lord de Ibelin left.

„I do have concerns, my Lord." she looked into Baldwin's eyes. „Although they, fortunately, consider it a hoax, people already gossip about the issue here. Do you think it would not reach my father's ears? Furthermore, how can we know that his secret supporter had not been informed about the baron's exposure?"

„I am quite sure that this mysterious proponent knows nothing about our suspicion, my lady. However, I consider it impossible that he does not have spies at court, so I suppose it is only matter of time. Maybe he is far from Jerusalem and it takes more days to forward information" the king answered softly.

„What makes you so certain about that, my King?"

„That your father is still alive." he looked deep into her eyes. „If his supporter had found out the smallest detail of what happened, he would have liquidated him before we could have got any information out of him."

„Do you intend to get his confession with torment?!" Ravenna's despairing voice sounded.

„To be honest, that would be the easiest solution to gather the information we need…" he said solemnly. „… but since I promised you that I will not punish him harshly, I will find another way to clear up the truth before he gets suspicious or can inform his supposed patron. Furthermore, I can defend him here from the revenge of this secretive lord."

„Thank you, Your Highness!" Ravenna smiled at him with relief. „I would feel miserable if he suffered because I betrayed him."

„What you did should never count as a betrayal, my lady, you did what virtue required. What is more, his bust is caused largely by his own mistake. Sending you to Jerusalem was definitely not his wisest decision." he added with a sarcastic half-smile.

„He lost his temper and did not think things over, he just wanted to get rid of me at once." the baroness sighed. „Unfortunately, I managed to inherit his quick temper and impulsiveness, which has gotten me in countless troubles already. I know I usually say things I must not have said and I do regret it a second after, but at the very moment, I cannot resist…" she fretted with increasing volume.

„You must learn how to restrain yourself, dear lady." Baldwin chuckled at her becoming venomous because of her tendency of becoming venomous. „If someone of great power loses one's head figuratively, one easily uses it literally as well."

„Then I am glad that I do not possess great power." Ravenna gave him a half-smile.

Baldwin was about to open his mouth in order to answer, but an affable sound averted him.

„I wish you a wonderful morning!"

Both turned in the direction of the pavilion's stairs and realised Sibylla was standing before them with a wide smile on her lips.

„How did you manage to creep here so imperceptibly, dear sister?" the king chuckled with surprise.

„Do not accuse me of creeping by you, dear brother, I came here the way I always do, it was you and Lady Ravenna who had become so absorbed by your conversation that you failed to realise my presence." she answered with a slightly cheeky smile on her face.

„We were discussing important issues, there is no need to take it to your heart." Baldwin replied in the same manner.

„I brought you important news, too." the princess smiled.

„Did you really?" the king teased her while smiling.

„Yes, the Iberian horse breeder has arrived and is breathlessly waiting for you. So you may take a look at his horses if you have finished the negotiation with Lady Ravenna."

„We have finished, I suppose." he glanced at the baroness who nodded with approval. „How would you feel about joining us, my lady?" the king continued.

„To be honest, I intended to spend my forenoon marvelling those beautiful creatures before you sent fo me, my lord."

A brief wave of guilt rushed over Baldwin as she recalled her arrival.

„So I delightedly accept your kind invitation." she smiled.

„I am glad to hear that." he nodded overcoming his remorse.

The three aristocrats slowly strolled towards the stables. Ravenna wandered how long Jeanne had been waiting for her and was a bit uncertain in how she will react when she turns up with the king and the princess on her side. She didn't have more time to speculate because the constable of Jerusalem appeared and headed straight to them.

„I wish you a good morning, my King, my Princess!" he bowed. „Lady de Neapolim!" he nodded to Ravenna.

„Good morning, Lord Almaric!" Baldwin nodded gleefully. „You seem to be excited, what do you have for me?"

„I have good news for all of us, my Lord!" he smiled slightly.

„Good news? How wondrous!" Sibylla rejoiced. „Tell us quickly!"

„Why do you wish to learn it so hastily, dear Sibylla?" Baldwin glanced at her playfully teasing. „Good news is the best before it is revealed because it can cover anything you wish in your head until you are told about the truth."

„Would you be so gracious, dear brother, to let me first hear the good news, then your ingenious philosophizing?" she asked with a half-smile.

Baldwin chuckled while shaking his head with pretended disapproval. „Whatever you wish, my only sister." He glanced at Almaric to sign he wants him to continue.

„A new battalion of knights are supposed to arrive from France led by my younger brother." the constable said.

„A new Lusignan comes here? What a mighty good luck!" Sibylla smiled broadly.

„Indeed, if he is just as willing and worthy as his older brother." the king added.

„I do not deserve phrases like this, Your Highness." Almaric fell his eyes for a moment then continued. „Although I have not had the pleasure of talking with my brother since I left Poitou, as a little child he was the rough diamond of a perfect future chevalier."

„Well, I hope this diamond has been thoroughly punished in the meantime." Baldwin nodded. When are they expected to arrive?"

„Their ships supposed to reach the line of Marj Uyun tomorrow at the latest, so they will definitely reach Jerusalem in a week."

Sibylla's face of shining delightedness became the most sombre one in a flash. Baldwin saw her facial expression's dramatical change and gave her a solemnly disapproving look, then turned back to Almaric.

„By the way, how is the wall reinforcing of the southern bastions succeeding?" he asked the constable while he started lubberly walking forward.

Ravenna didn't know she what should do for a moment. What she just witnessed highly confused her. The king was always the most amiable with his sister and now although he saw her pain, he didn't console her, instead, he made her feel even worse.

„There must have been something in the constable's last sentence what reminded her of past trauma." she thought. „However, they were neutral words, except Marj Uyun, where crusaders lose a battle against Salah ad-Din last June. Maybe someone died in this battle who the princess thought to in an amiable light?"

She was vacillating whether she should talk to her about the issue, or it would be too much of a private problem. Baldwin and Almaric were already several meters in front of them. Sibylla stood at one spot with grief in her eyes.

Ravenna knew she shouldn't have, but turned to her.

„Is everything alright with you, my Princess?" she asked concerned.

„Yes, thank you!" Sibylla suddenly drew her eyes looking into Ravenna's with a false forced smile on her lips.

The baroness didn't answer to the other woman's lie, just looked into her cerulean eyes.

„To be honest, no." the princess sighed and looked down.

„May I able to help you solving your problems?"

„I am afraid no, Lady Ravenna." she shook her head. „The only person who could help will never do so."

„If your problem can be solved by a human being than you should not mourn, my Princess because it always has a chance to resolve." the baroness solaced her.

„It is really kind of you to say that…" a slight smile appeared on her face. „… but only God could convince him to pay that damned ransom."

„Is there a ransom?" Ravenna looked at her questioningly.

„Ohh, I should not have said that." Sibylla grumbled.

„I will not tell anyone, I promise." the baroness claimed.

The princess sighed.

„Fine, there is no use concealing it from you. You know, my dear husband died when I was eight months pregnant. It was a staggering blow for me." she looked down. „The person who delighted this direful period of my life was Baldwin de Ibelin, the older brother of Balian who you may know."

Ravenna nodded and Sibylla continued.

„Our army was led by Baldwin de Ibelin in the battle of Marj Uyun last July. After losing, he was captured by Salah ad-Din, who requires a humongous ransom for his release. My brother knows that we love each other and does not intend to pay his ransom to prevent our relationship or marriage, because he thinks he is too old for me, and mostly, because we have already confirmed our alliance with the Ibelins since our half-sister's mother, Maria is the wife of Balian. So he does not wish to waste my marriage on the same family. He wants me to marry a foreign nobleman to gain further European support."

„Well…" the baroness gave her empathic look. „… hope is the last thing to die, my Princess. No one can predict what will happen next. Maybe the king will change his mind one day, or the potential danger of Arab attacks will decrease so foreign support will not have a so great role." she gave an encouraging smile. „You know, my dear Princess, the Holy Bible says: Wait for the Lord; be strong and take heart and wait for the Lord." Ravenna quoted the psalm.

„I wish that was true." Sibylla sighed.

„It is, I cannot be more certain of its veracity." the baroness answered with a resolute but affable voice.

A pleasant smile appeared on the princess's lips.

„Thank you, dear Ravenna! You really know how to make one feel better."

The two woman smiled at each other for a brief moment before Sibylla continued.

„I suppose, we should follow my brother now. They must be already by the stables."

By the time the two ladies reached the corral near the main stable the king and the constable were busy inspecting the noble beast while their owner was constantly praising every animal the two men gave a look at.

„Just lay one eye on them, Your Majesty!" he strolled to four gorgeous grey horses. „They are strong, six-year-old, pure-bred carriage stallions with a wondrous hock action ready to strut with your chariot, my Lord!"

„How much practise do they have?" Baldwin asked.

„They are perfectly trained and practised, Your Majesty! I would never have the courage to bring you underqualified horses."

„I see." the king chuckled. „I would like to see them trot."

The breeder motioned to some servants who grabbed the reins of stallions and made them trot a circle in the corral while running by them.

Baldwin hummed approvingly as the noble horses paraded around moving their legs elegantly and their curved neck high.

„He loves horses." Sibylla smiled while they were watching the former scene. „He has always been crazy about them. There were no so wild or fierce beasts that he could not easily ride when he was just nine." her smile abated. „Not being able to mount a horse properly is one of the things that grieve him the most." she let out a sough.

Ravenna viewed Baldwin gently stroking one of the grey stallion's forelock with his left hand as it was led near the fence. An odd question came to her mind, and she didn't know whether she had the right to ask or not. A shyer girl would have definitely voted for the latter, but Ravenna's curiosity had to be satisfied.

„My princess, how did your brother look like before he started wearing the mask?"

Sibylla turned to the baroness slightly surprised but didn't seem to consider the question offensive.

„Oval face, splendid smile and our father's wavy, golden hair. Fairly charming, like an angel from a fresco."

Ravenna didn't know what she should answer so just nodded one with a bit of awkwardness.

„Why did you ask?" the princes inquired.

„I was just wondering. I do hope this question was not too much of a nuisance." she apologized a bit too keenly.

„Do not fear, dear Ravenna, it was not." Sibylla smiled at her as she noticed her embarrassment. „There are some drawings of him as a child in Lord de Tyre's compilations, in case you are interested."

„Lord de Tyre?" the baroness asked back.

„Lord William de Tyre has been my brother's favourite tutor and well-wisher since he was a toddler." Thinking of him brought a pleasant smile to her lips. „Besides being an archbishop, he documented the court's life for several years. Although he has been spending most his time in Tyre lately, his chronicles can be found in my brother's private library. I heard you have an access to there."

„Yes, I do." she nodded. „Thank you for your kind help, my Princess!"

Sibylla returned her smile.

The next moment, a dashing liver chestnut horse jogged towards the corral led by a stableman. The beast had a coffee brown body with mane and tail of an almost straw colour.

Ravenna dropped her teeth as she saw the unwonted but admirable creature.

„What a beauteous horse!" she rhapsodized and took a few steps towards the animal restrained by the stableman.

She caressed along the horse's face and neck as she approached it.

„It is a six-year-old pure-bred stallion with full training, my young lady!" the horse breeder pounced as he noticed Ravenna's interest. „Unique not just in colour but intellect, obedience and lustiness as well."

Ravenna's lips extended into an even broader smile as she examined the beast.

„Is this horse to your liking, my lady?" Baldwin asked after witnessing what had happened.

„If he is to my liking?" Ravenna glanced at him. „I find him the most fabulous creature I have ever seen!" she gushed.

The king chuckled. „Then from now on, he belongs to you."

The eyes of both Ravenna and the horse breeder lighted up.

„Are you joking, my lord?" she marvelled.

„Do you buy this miraculous stallion, Your Majesty?" he inquired.

„Yes, I buy it." Baldwin nodded.

„It is always a great pleasure to business with you, my King!" the man bowed than turned to the still astonished Ravenna. „I am the most certain that this horse will serve you faithfully and trustworthily, my Lady. His name is Fidelis and he does live up to his name!" he claimed with the confidence of traders.

„Lead that horse to the main stable and give him oats and water." the king ordered.

Ravenna's lips hurt because of smiling so broadly. She tried her best to compose herself but could not help and strolled towards the king while slightly jumping into the air with every step.

„Holy God! I will never be able to thank your benignity, my King!" she rejoiced.

Baldwin laughed heartily. Making her happy worthed it just because of seeing her reaction.

„Do you wish to try Fidelis in the afternoon?" he asked still smiling.

„Indeed I do!" she approved keenly.

The gentle breeze blew her wavy locks and the sunshine gleaned on her eyes and snow-white teeth.

The king didn't wish to move his glance from her, but the horse breeder continued his monologue about the remaining animals.

Ravenna strolled back to Sibylla with a still wide smile on her lips.

„Well it seems you are occupied for the afternoon." the princess smiled. „So may I ask if you wished to spend the evening with me and my friends?"

Ravenna's eyes grew huge. „Are you offering me to spend my evening with you?"

„I do." she nodded neutrally. „We have a feast tonight. Everone will be there who is anyone at court."

„I cannot express my gratitude, my Princess!" she indulged in happiness when suddenly her empty stomack's growling put her off. She just realised that she hadn't eaten anything that day. Morning she had been so excited while waiting for the king's envoy that she could not grab a bite and then Jeanne came.

„By the way, where is Jeanne?" Ravenna wondered in her thoughts. „She said she will be there. What has happened to her?" She decided to look her up after having a brief lunch.

„I highly sorrowful to leave you, dearest Princess, but I skipped today's breakfast and feel an urge to have a meal."

„All right, dear Ravenna." she gave her a smile. „Some guards will escort you to the feast at about 9 o' clock."

„Thank you, I will be waiting!" she bowed and took a few step away when bluster of cantering horse hoofs sounded.

Lord Rohard de Neapolim and his men were returning from the long-drawn mission. His eyes widened as he saw Revanna coming along.

„What are you doing here, wench?!" he stopped his horse and gave her a suspicious look.

Although he was standing pretty far from them Baldwin noticed the scene and understood what has happened in a brief moment. He motioned to the enthusiastic trader that he will be back in a minute and started limping towards the knight.

„I wish you a good day, Lord de Neapolim!" he said in a loud voice to make sure he hears it.

De Neapolim turned his head in the direction of the voice and became pale as a mouse's tail. He jumped down from his horse and bowed deeply.

„How may I serve you, Your Highness?" he asked with a humble voice. Ravenna wouldn't have thought that he was able to spoke in such a tone.

„You are the host of the precious Baroness of Nablus, are you not?" the king asked while approaching them.

„Yes, I am, my Lord, by God's grace." he nodded still looking the ground.

„Very well. I just wished to make myself sure, that this kind lady enjoys a warm reception here and will never have a cause for complaint." he spoke calmly but his eyes flashed when the knight dared to look up for a moment.

„It does go without saying, You Majesty!" he bowed once more.

„I do hope that it really does." Baldwin nodded rigidly. „Now you may continue your way."

„As you wish, my majestic King!" he led his horse away with hasty steps.

Ravenna turned to Baldwin with an incredulous smile on her face.

„Oh, my holy God! That was amazing!" she could not restrain herself.

The king chuckled. „I hope it will have results."

„It will, I am the surest! You totally made him tremble!" she gushed.

„He had better fear me." he added with a half-smile.

They gazed at each other for a few moments until Ravenna's stomach interrupted the scene with a loud and long growl.

„Excuse me, I was just about to go for a meal, my Lord." she smiled awkwardly.

„Please do so." he laughed. „I expect to see you here at 3 o' clock in the afternoon when this riding track will be overshadowed."

„I will be here!" she gave a last smile while curtseying before heading towards her uncle's apartment.

 **I hope to bring you the continuation of that eventful September day soon but please forgive my possible delay.**

 **See you guys in a few days! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy, dear reader! Let's continue that eventful day!**

 **(I am not a native speaker of English, so please excuse my mistakes. Don't look how the story is written, but appreciate what is written in it.)**

„My lady!" Alisha jumped on her feet as Ravenna entered the apartment. „What has happened?" she asked concerned. „A man was here more than an hour ago and brought a box. He said it was yours, but things of great importance prevented you from bringing it home…"

„Everything is all right, dear Alisha!" the baroness appeased her. „It is a dress, I bought it today morning, but on the way home, I was informed that the king wanted to have a word with me, so one envoy volunteered to carry it here."

The maid's eyes glinted. „May I have a look at your dress, my lady?"

„Of course you can." Ravenna nodded while smiling.

„This is beautiful!" Alisha marvelled.

„I will come me really handy tonight since I got invited to a feast." she smiled.

„Are you invited to the feast tonight?" the maid's teeth dropped.

Ravenna silently nodded while Alisha becomes as excited as never.

„Good heavens, my lady! I will make you be the most beauteous lady for today's evening!" she claimed enthusiastically while Ravenna laughed with the same excitement. „I will hang the dress to make its wrinkles disappear." the maid continued.

„By the way, have you seen my riding dresses, Alisha?"

„They are in your wardrobe, I suppose." she turned back with the violet dress in her hand. „Do you wish to ride out in the afternoon?"

„The king presented me with one of the Iberian trader's horses and I would like to try him."

„Luck really pampers you today, my lady!" she gave a surprised smile.

„I guess it does." Ravenna murmured. „Have you prepared something for lunch?" she asked loudly.

„Indeed I have, one brief moment, my Baroness!" Alisha answered while hanging the new clothes.

„Is cooking not too much of a burden for you?" Ravenna looked at her maid sympathetically as she hastened to the desk with a bowl of soup and bread in her hands. „We could also require dishes from the palace kitchen."

„I can bear it, my lady." she sighed. „Your uncle does not wish to pay for cooking separately when he has me here."

„I am glad that you brought that up!" Ravenna mumbled while swallowing a spoon of soup. „Do you know that you are revoltingly underpaid, dear Alisha?" she looked into her eyes.

The maid became anxious for a moment but composed herself in a brief moment.

„The money I get is perfectly enough for me, do not worry, my lady." she sat down to a chair. „In any case, I would never have the courage to ask for more."

„You do not have to fear my uncle!" the baroness smiled at the other woman. „He will never terrorize us again! she declared with a confident smile.

The next moment the entrance door slammed with a bluster echoing off the walls. The two woman turned their astonished gazes towards the sound's direction.

Lord de Neapolim stormed into the dining room his face red from bottled-up rage.

„You…" he looked at Ravenna who put her spoon down and glanced at him neutrally. „…what did you lie to the king?! Do you wish the damage of your relative, you insincere rat?!" he grumbled.

„Oh, so is abashing relatives just your own privilege?!" Ravenna retorted with a derisive smile. „The difference is that I told the truth unlike you."

The knight's face got even more ruddy. He tightly clenched his fist and took a few impetuous steps towards the table then quickly realised what he was doing and recoiled with a shake of anger.

„I let you into my home…" he whispered menacingly. „… I gave you food to eat, a maid to look after you… I gave you everything just to make my poor brother delighted." he took a minute break. "And what do I get in return? A bloated, impudent drab !" he howled.

Ravenna rose her eyebrows but her smirk remained.

„You are a witch…" he declared. „... and you mesmerized the king.

„Did I really?" the baroness giggled with amusement since she knew her uncle would not have the courage to hurt her after that.

„ I cannot imagine in what ways you managed to enmesh him, but I do forewarn you if you bring leprosy here, I will…"

Ravenna's composure and mirth disappeared in a brief moment as they had never existed.

„Then what will you do?! she erupted. „Will you kill me?! Will you smother me to the horse-pond?!" she outraged with indignation.

Lord de Neapolim did not answer, he gazed at Ravenna half surprised, half shocked.

„I assure you, I will never bring it here, though you would deserve it." she rustled with contempt.

This abashment was way over the limit that a nobleman like Rohard de Neapolim could bare.

„You blasted harlot, how dare you…" he rattled while taking steps towards his niece.

„Do not dare to lay a finger on me!" Ravenna stood up. „I thought you were smarter, uncle. If you wish to keep your head and your position, I highly recommend you to esteem me. Or if you cannot bring your self to treat me like your family member, just do not talk to me, not even look at me." she said threateningly.

The lord stood stupefied. Yesterday he would have got her guts for garters for a monologue she just represented, but now he wasn't sure to what extent she was dangerous to him.

„You are God's curse on our family." he whispered and went straight to his private chambers without looking back. The door slammed behind him.

Alisha sat in her chair slightly trembling. She was so shocked by experiencing de Neapolims arrival, that she even forgat to stand up and curtsey as it was written in the etiquette.

The baroness gazed at her uncle's door with anger for a few seconds before she realized her maid's fright.

„Do not be afraid, dear Alisha!" she sat down giving her an amiable smile then continued eating her soup as if nothing had happened. „Could you serve me the second course?" she glanced at the maid. „I do not have much time to waste on lunch."

„Of course!" Alisha put a plate full of seasoned meat with vegetables in front of Ravenna who finished the whole meal off in 5 minutes.

„I am going on a quick visit to Lady de Lavallee." she jumped from her seat. „I will be back in a few minutes."

„As you wish, my lady." the maid sighed and inadvertently had a worried glimpse on Lord de Neapolim's door.

„Would you like to join me, Alisha?" Ravenna inquired affably when she saw the other woman's reaction concerning staying home alone with her uncle.

„If you do not mind." she fixed her clothes and hair hastily.

„How could I mind." the lady drifted out of the apartment.

Alisha followed her mistress decorously, a few steps after her back with downcast eyes. Ravenna's lips curved into a smile as she heard the noise of chatting and laughing court ladies. If there was one thing she grew to like in Jerusalem, it was the permanent bustle from morning to late night.

She stepped on the shaded collonade with only a few intruder sunbeams. One lady accidentally glanced towards her and turned back to her two companions as their eyes met. A moment after all the three women peered at Ravenna as she was a spectacle.

The baroness looked at them questioningly, but they did not seem to have anything to tell her. She tried to ignore the piercing eyes on her and took some further step which resulted a reaction she would have never imagined.

The cheerful riot diminished as she strolled forward. Ravenna glanced from one person to another awkwardly. Absolute silence fell on the colonnade disturbed by only the soft clicking of the baroness's heels. All she wanted was to find out what was happening. What rumour made them stand still like a stone and stare at her.

She was on the edge of erupting when the king's words about losing one's head suddenly came to her mind. She forced a confident expression on her face and gracefully marched along. Alisha willingly followed the lady while looking down at the tip of her shoes.

„I wish you a blessed day, my lady!" a maid curtseyed while opening Lady and Lord de Lavelee's entrance door. „How may I serve you?"

„I am looking for Lady de Lavallee." Ravenna said.

„I am ineffably sorry to disappoint you, but I have not seen Lady de Lavallee since she left home in the morning to take look at an Iberian breeder's horses." the maid claimed. „But I will tell her you called, my lady."

„Thank you. Have a good day." the baroness nodded and strolled away. „What time do you think it is, Alisha?" she turned to the woman following her.

Alisha checked the sun. „It is about half past one, my mistress."

„Then it is time to return the apartment, I have to dress up for riding."

„As you wish." the maid nodded.

Ravenna took fast steps towards the annexe building where her uncle lived. She ignored the curious eyes and absorbed in her thoughts.

If Jeanne went to the stables as they agreed, why wasn't she there? If she lost interest in watching the Jennet horses, where did she go if not home? And after all, if she had a more important problem to deal with, why didn't she inform her?

„Maybe the rumours are behind this. She surely heard some tittle-tattle about my forenoon." Ravenna frowned to herself. „I must talk with her after I return from riding."

It was way past 2 o' clock when Alisha finally found the riding dress Ravenna asked for in the impenetrable wardrobe chaotically full of clothes. She embraided the baroness's almost hip-length hair and tied into an elegant but enduring bun on the back of her head.

It was 3 o' clock sharp when she arrived at the riding track. One stableman just led Fidelis - harnessed with the most superb trappings she had ever seen - out of the main stable.

Guards were already standing by the small building with open sides by the track so she supposed the king was already there. She vividly paced towards it.

„Just in time, my lady." Baldwin said without turning back from the armchair he was sitting in. „That is a positive surprise, I thought you are the kind of person who is late even for lunch when she is starving." he added sarcastically.

In the meantime, Ravenna approached the armchair and curtseyed as she was in front of him.

„To be honest, I am truly that kind of person, my lord. My current punctuality is just a matter of statistical probability." she answered in the same way.

The king chuckled. „I am quite eager to see how you ride."

„It will presumedly not meet your sky-high standards, my liege." she gave him an ironic half-smile.

„Let us find out." he motioned towards her new horse which was already standing on the track.

Ravenna loosely slid under the lath of the fence and strolled to the animal. She caressed his face to greet him then stepped to the left side of the saddle. One stableman came to help her mount the horse, but she quickly put her left leg into the stirrup and was sitting in the saddle before the man could have approached her.

„Accepting the help of others does not make you worth less, my lady." Baldwin laughed.

„That is joky coming from you, my lord, since convincing you to accept my help was quite an ordeal," she replied with a sarcastic smile.

He chuckled while shaking his head with pretended disapproval. „Be careful, my lady, you may reel down from the saddle due to impudence."

„I will try to avoid this possibility." she gave him a half-smile then pressed her heels to the side of the beast and started walking by the fence of the track to warm up Fidelis's muscles.

Although the shadow of hight Cedrus libani trees around the track made it more bearable, it was a scorcher. Baldwin felt his mask becoming more and more searing, reflecting heat to his face. A carafe of water cooled with icecubes stood on the small table by his armchair. He felt an awful urge to drink, but removing his mask before Ravenna? No, he would sooner die of thirst than doing so.

Tha baroness calmly rode one round after another in both directions. She did her best to sit in the saddle with textbook perfection. She looked at the king and a content smile appeared on her face since he did not criticize anything.

„Shall I try a trot?" she asked.

„Feel free." he nodded.

Ravenna spurred her horse so the beast increased its speed into an agile trot. She felt it safer to trot posting -doing an up-and-down movement each stride- since she felt would not have been able to sit the trot properly.

„That is neat and precise. Good job, my lady." the king commended.

„Thank you, my lord!" she smiled.

„Now stay seated in the saddle." he called.

„Damn…" Ravenna whispered.

She sat down to the saddle and tried really hard to follow Fidelis's motions as much as she could, but since he moved vividly up and down while trotting with high-stepped, her posture slightly warped and her feet slid deep into the stirrups destroying the posture of her correctly pressed down heels.

„Do not fall apart!" Baldwin shouted when he saw what had happened. „Relax your hips and lower back, my lady. Tilt back a bit, do not let your posture collapse."

Ravenna immediately followed his instructions.

„Much better." he nodded. „Keep your hands steady, do not drag the rains unnecessarily. Always be coherent with your horse, do not give him misleading signs."

The baroness rode along the track smiling, and speeding up the trot by the long walls.

„May I test his canter?" she inquired.

„Of course, if you would like to." he answered. „But do not rush him into gallop, no one chases you. I wish to see a measured, graceful canter."

„How could I accomplish your wish, my lord?"

„Reduce your tempo a bit." he ordered. „Make your horse slightly turn his hand towards the middle of the track, so no outside happenings will disturb him."

He waited until Ravenna trotted a half round this way.

„Now, bring your inner foot forward just a bit behind the girth." he adviced. „And now, gently push your heels."

Fidelis started a beautiful, well-tended canter after Ravenna's signalling.

„Well done, keep it up!" the king nodded.

The lady gracefully rode along the track with a wide smile on her lips. Sitting Fidelis's canter seemed to be an easier task than his trot.

She rode several rounds in both directions when a sudden stir appeared by the track. The queen mother and her attendants walked towards the small building by the fence.

Seeing what happened, Ravenna reduced her tempo and trotted by the fence to greet Lady Agnes.

„How nice to see you, dear mother!" Baldwin glanced at her.

„I was about to say the same!" she nodded to the king, then turned towards the baroness with an inquiring look. „Oh, Lady de Neapolim, my rescuer."

„I wish you the most beauteous day, Your Highness!" she nodded and removed her feet from the stirrups to dismount.

„Please stay in the saddle." Agnes motioned. „You seem to be a wonderful rider."

„Your majestic son is a wonderful tutor." she smiled.

Baldwin slightly blushed under his mask which served him well once again by hiding his emotions from the world.

„I did not wish to disturb your riding practice, please carry on." the queen mother called.

Ravenna nodded and made her horse trot away.

„I came to say goodbye!" Agnes turned to the king.

„Goodbye?" he gave her a questioning look.

„Yes, I decided to leave for Jaffa."

„But you said you wish to spend the whole autumn here."

„I changed my mind." she waved a hand.

„I see." the young man nodded listlessly. „Have you spoken with Sibylla?"

„Yes, I have. If we are talking about Sibylla…" she took a step closer to his armchair. „… you should find her a proper husband, Baldwin, by the time I return. I will keep my eyes open, too. And…" she glanced at Ravenna who was neatly cantering a perfect circle by the other edge of the track. „… do not treat anyone more benignant then one deserves it."

„I will not, do not fear, my dear mother." he said calmly.

„I am glad to hear that." she retreated a step. „May God be with you, my son!"

„I am Looking forward to seeing you back soon!" he nodded.

Lady Agnes turned around and strolled away followed by her entourage.

In the meantime Ravenna tried to unobtrusively observe what had happened and when she saw the queen mother departing, she slowed to walk. She went a few rounds until Fidelis breathed again as while resting.

She conducted the animal to the gate and dismounted. A stableman led her horse away after she affably caressed its head and neck.

„Did you get tired, my lady?" the king asked as she strolled towards him.

„Yes, a bit, it is awfully hot. I feel like if I had been already scorching by the flames of hell." she added sarcastically.

„I suppose the Devil would not offer you a seat unlike me." he motioned towards the chair on the other side of the small table. „Why do you think you are going to burn in hell, dear lady?" he asked with sarcasm.

„Well…" she seated herself. „For example because of behaving disrespectfully to you, my liege." she answered with an ironic half-smile.

„Yes, I guess you will have a lot of things to confess until Sunday." he chuckled.

Ravenna nodded with a self-ironic smile.

„Me too." Baldwin added.

She looked into his eyes.

„Have you managed to forgive me what I exposed you today's morning?" he asked with genuine concern.

„Of course I have!" she declared wholeheartedly. „Maybe I rage and act like a lunatic when I blaze up, but I forgive quite easily."

„That is a virtue, my lady until you can control it." he nodded. „Although we should forgive not just seven times, but seventy-seven times, I usually cannot do it properly once." he sighed. „It is quite difficult to put me out of countenance, but if someone manages, regaining my benignity will not go smoothly."

„Then, how about you teaching me how I can compose myself in frantic situations and me teaching you how to forgive people who deserve it?" she smiled. „Do we have terms, Your Highness?"

„Yes we do." he laughed to himself while nodding.

Ravenna just noticed the carafe on the table.

„May I drink a cup of water?"

„Indeed."

She grabbed the pitcher and filled one pot. „Are you not thirsty, my king?" she inquired.

„No, I am not." he lied though his mouth was dry as a dune of the desert.

Ravenna put the cup to her lips. The king turned his head away because seeing her drinking would have made him even thirstier.

She put the empty pot on the table. Baldwin turned back. Her face was sweaty and a few short strands of her hair had escaped from the bun while riding. His lips curved into a smile. These blemishes on her appearance made her even more beautiful for him.

„Does your worshipful mother enjoy good health?" she interrupted his silent gazing.

„Thank goodness, she does." he nodded. „She decided to spend the rest of the autumn in the castle of Jaffa."

„I see. I am ineffably glad that that ominous assassin attack did not indispose her."

„Assasin attacks never used to bother her until they are successful." the king said softly.

„She is such a strong woman." she spoke with esteem.

„Yes, she is."

„Is her personality a great example for me to follow is I wish to rise at court?"

„No, my lady!" Baldwin claimed firmly. „Certainly, there are a bunch of virtues you can learn from her, but please do not look at her as a role model. One person of her kind is just enough in my life."

Ravenna chuckled. She felt this topic was not the most pleasant, so she changed the subject.

„Are you coming to the feast tonight, my lord?"

„I did not plan to. I have a deluge of documents to deal with since I wasted almost my whole day and still wasting time at the moment." he added with self-irony.

„But please, my liege." Ravenna intreated. „Lady Sibylla said, everyone will be there who is anyone at court, and who could be more important than you."

He snickered. „All right, my lady. I shall see about that. Chances are that I will show up for a short time."

„I will be waiting for you." she declared so decidedly that it made the king chortle a short.

Ravenna just realised how little time she has until evening and how much things she has to adjust.

„With your permission, I will take my leave now, my king." she stood up. „Unfortunately, I also do have loads of things to get in order. And of course, thank you ever so much for the riding tuition." the baroness smiled.

„You are very welcome. I wish a further pleasant afternoon." he nodded.

She curtseyed and departed with vivid steps.

Baldwin waited until she disappeared. He glanced at the carafe beside him. No, taking off his mask in public is risky. What if she had forgotten something important to tell him and then… „No, bad things happen on their own accounts, I should never abet them deliberately."

He decided to go back to his chambers and quench his thirst there. He rose from his armchair when his head started spinning. The world before his eyes became more and more fuzzier, his legs quivered.

He fell back into his chair gasping for air. Two guards run to him to see what had happened.

„I am alright." he lifted his left hand. „I just need a cup a water." he wheezed.

There was no other solution so he removed his mask and slowly emptied three pot of water.

Baldwin felt miserable. He did everything to look strong in front of Ravenna, and he succeeded more or less, but there was always a point where his body triumphed over his mind. And this point came faster and faster from one day to another. He hated to reproach himself because of his weakness. He detested the fact that he faded like a flower that had been picked without its roots.

He took a fourth cup of water in his hand and looked at the water's surface. His reflection glanced back at him. An embittered face and eyes gleaming from repressed tears and desperateness, a soul always calm and collected but screaming from anguish when no one could see it.

Ravenna strolled along the cobblestoned road towards the annexe building with a smile on her lips. Her eyes widened in surprise when she beheld Jeanne hastily walking right at her.

„Jeanne!" the baroness shouted smiling started running towards her.

Lady de Lavallee followed her example and the two women were standing next to each other in seconds.

„Holy God! What has happened to you, Ravenna? Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

„Fortunately, yes I am. I was searching for you, but the maid said she had not seen you since morning…"

„Because I have been searching you the whole day!" the other woman interrupted ardently.

„How could we missed each other so long?! Why did you not look me up at my uncle's apartment?"

„I have, two times!" she claimed. „But first Lord de Neapolim opened the door then slammed it before me when I told him who I was looking for and I am just left from the second visit. Your maid told me that you were riding."

„Yes, I was. I was coming home from riding as you see." she gestured towards her tousled hair with self-irony. „Why were you not at the stables as we had agreed?"

„I had been waiting for you there, but then I happened to know a startling rumor about you…"

„Here we go…" Ravenna sighed scornfully. „What is the latest bruit?"

„What are…" Jeanne corrected her.

„Wonderous!" The baroness erupted sarcastically. She looked around, and relievedly ascertained that no one was one else was on the road, so they could talk about sensitive issues. „When I went to your apartment Jeanne, the whole court was staring at me as if I had at least unicorn horn on my forehead." she whispered irritably.

„You better get used to this, dear Ravenna. The gossips I heard today will not turn to smoke anytime soon." Jeanne looked at her friend concerned.

„Tell me about them, every detail!" the baroness asked heatedly.

„Well, as I have said, I was waiting at the stables when I met the royal chef's wife who told me that her sister had seen you dragged by a man towards the king's private gardens like if you had been a convict taken to execution about a half ago. I immediately went to see what has happened and sat down on a bench from where I was able to see the path to the garden. I really feared for you and always dreaded that they will bring you back on the path in two pieces."

„You really should not have, dear Jeanne. The king needed me without delay to discuss an issue of exceedingly great importance, and the envoy was just a bit too enthusiastic to say so." she partly lied with a half-smile not uttering a word about that she was in fact pretty close to end up in two pieces.

„I had been waiting more than an hour for you there, when I got informed that more people had seen you walking towards the main stable with Princess Sibylla about one and a half hours ago. I realised that I was waiting for you there to no end, so I paced to the stable, but I could not found you there. Then I walked to your cousin's apartment but only he was at home."

„We were visiting each other at the same time." Ravenna could not help but chuckle.

„After that, I headed towards home, but met with the wife of the librarian, who told me, she saw you jumping for joy because the king had presented you the most beautiful horse she has ever seen, and she had catched a few words that you and Lady Sibylla were talking about tonights feast to where you are presumably invited."

„These two things are true." the baroness nodded.

„Holy God!" Jeanne gushed with astonishment.

„What happened after that?" Ravenna inquired.

„Then I got home, had lunch and decided to look you up again. I have told you what your maid had said, so I strolled towards the riding track by the main stable when we met."

„I see." the baroness nodded. „Do this gossips make people intrigue that much?"

„They do, but the conclusion they drow from them really does."

„What is that so-called conclusion?"

„That the king wants to make you his concubine or has already done that." Lady de Lavallee answered quietly.

„What?! That is the hugest nonsense I have ever heard in my entire life!" Ravenna burst out so fervently that Jeanne undeliberately retreated a step. „How did they manage to suggest that?!" she asked still indignantly but with a lower voice.

„Well, it is pretty easy to hurry to that conclusion…" the other woman uttered awkwardly. „He drags you to his private garden, lavishes presents upon you, then invites you to the feast where only the highest section of court is to be in attendance…"

„It was Lady Sibylla who invited me." the baroness interrupted. „The king did not even planned to take part in the feast."

„That is not the point, Ravenna. Maybe some details are wrong, but admit it that this suspicion is not baseless…"

„Who do you believe, Jeanne?! Me or the gossips that others made up?!" the younger woman erupted with disappointment. „I thought I can trust you, but then it turns out you are just like everyone in this blasted city!"

„I did not mean to offend you! I am sorry, if I have managed to." Lady de Lavallee apologized humble-mouthed.

„He is so selfless and benignant that he would be the last person who would force anything like that upon me, even if he had really craved after it." Ravenna snorted. „

„I beg your pardon. I did not have malicious intentions, I just wanted to forward you… to be careful with him."

„Indeed I forgive you, Jeanne, but I have nothing to worry about." the baroness asserted confidently. „We just enjoy each other's company because our personalities are completely different, but on the other hand, most of our interests still correspond with one another's."

„Either way, be careful of what you say and how you act."Jeanne put one hand on Ravenna's shoulder. „For those who rise as rapidly as you, living at court can easily turn into a life-death business."

 **I had time to deal with this story only during the weekend and it seems, I will have even less time for it in the future till summer... Final exams, thank you ever so much! Blah... Anyways, I will try to write the happenings of the evening as soon as I can get around.**

 **Wish you a joyful day! See you soon! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy, my dear people! Sorry for the lateness again, but finally the next chapter is here, so let's see happenings of the evening. The evening which will decide fates... A blessed evening, or a cursed?**

 ** _Warning_** **, this chapter will contain a tiny bit of history content. If you are not adept at the 12th century European circumstances, a few moments of Wikipedia might be useful** ** _,_** **if you wish to get a better understanding of the stor** y.

 **(I am not a native speaker of English, so please excuse my mistakes. Don't look how the story is written, but appreciate what is written in it.)**

Ravenna sat in an armchair near the opened window while drying her freshly washed hair. She held the De re military by Vegetius -the only book she had at hand besides the Holy Bible- in her hand and pretended reading it by keenly turning pages. However, her thoughts weren't engaged in the war on the bald dunes fought with swords and arrows, but the war of intrigues and ascendance taking place within the sublime walls of the royal palace.

She had been always an outgoing person and until that day, she could have not even imagined how can someone worry so beastly about meeting new people. But these people were not ordinary ones, they were the ladies and lords of life and death, their carelessly passed words were laws and their antipathy was a death sentence. She knew, how she act tonight will determine the rest of her life.

„You wear a worried look, my lady." Alisha coyly appointed as she approached her with a towel.

„I guess I do because I have been never been this concerned since I can remember!" she shut the massive volume with a loud clashing.

„Can I appease your anguish, my Baroness?" she asked compliantly.

„No, you cannot." Ravenna sighed. „Unless you are a princess in disguise." she added ironically.

The maid hesitated for a moment. „I am not one, but I will try my best to make you appear like the most gracious princess."

„You are a sweet spirit, Alisha." the lady gave her a thankful smile.

The other woman did not respond anything just started gently wrapping Ravenna's hair with the handcloth. After it was dry, she braided one front lock from both sides and braided them into one on the back of her head letting the rest of her hair swinging free. She fastened the last necklace around Ravenna's neck when the two guard -came in order to escort the baroness- knocked.

„If God is equitable, you will return with a smile on your face, my lady." Alisha gave her a supporting look which made her mistress smile at the very moment.

Ravenna gracefully strolled along the endless corridors of the palace in her new, bell sleeve, violet dress between the two men, her heart going a mile a minute. She has never been to that wing they were going but from its direction, she supposed it was the building her the path towards the royal gardens.

Music and laughter reached her ears and a half minute later she beheld an enormous double door graced with carvings.

„We reached our destination, my lady!" one guard said.

„I wish you a further blessed evening!" the other called while opening the door for her."

The two men bowed and retreated while closing the door.

Ravenna's mouth fell open. She could only imagine the view, which unfolded before her eyes, while reading about sumptuous Roman feasts. The vast hall was bright from thousands of candles hanging from the seeling on refined racks, an orchestra of lutes, bladder pipes and harps played in one corner and a long ebony table on the rightside which was burdened with a flood of palatial meals, though almost no one sat at them. Ladies and lords chatted with each other bunched into smaller-bigger groups holding cups in their hands.

The baroness took a few steps inwards when suddenly Lady Sibylla strolled into her sight.

„Ravenna!" she shouted with a broad smile immediately appearing on her lips. She started slightly running towards the baroness.

„I wish you a good evening, my…" she failed to finish the sentence due to her surprise when the princess tightly hugged her when she reached.

„A few cups of wine are certainly in her." Ravenna thought ironically while returning the princess's embrace.

„I am so glad that you are here!" Sibylla gushed as she let go.

„I could not have been so much of a moron to refuse your most gracious invitation." she returned her smile.

„Join me, dear Ravenna, I have so many mighty people to introduce you to!" the princess continued pressing the word „so" and stalked to two lords who stood the closest to them. Ravenna followed her with a bit of awkwardness.

„Good evening, my lords!" Sibylla greeted them.

Both men bowed.

„Splendid evening to you, too, my Princess!" the older man replied.

„How may us serve you?" the other inquired.

„I do have someone with whom you should truly be acquaintanced with." she glanced at Ravenna who forced a charming smile on her face. „May I introduce Lady Ravenna de Neapolim, Baroness of Nablus to you, my lords."

Ravenna and the two men curtseyed.

„The lord on the right is my dear uncle, Joscelin, Count of Edessa." Sibylla continued and the younger man nodded. „The other gentleman is Roger de Moulins, Grand Master of the Knights Hospitaller."

„It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady de Neapolim." he mumbled grudgingly under his beard.

„It is such a great honour to make your acquaintance, my esteemed lords!" Ravenna tried to make her smile seem genuine.

A brief moment of awkward silence followed her sentence, which was broken by the princess.

„We must continue or way now, I do hope we will have the pleasure of spending some time together during tonight." she smiled delightedly and took a step away dragging the baroness with her by her right arm.

„We wish you a joyful evening, Your Highness!" the younger man called with a decent smile.

„I wish you further good evening!" Ravenna called hastily before leaving.

The two didn't even bother themselves with answering her just slightly nodded their heads with cold glances.

It slightly made Ravenna feel bad, but she has somehow expected a reaction like that so she was not hurt. They probably would have refused to even talk to her if it hadn't been Sibylla who introduced her.

„It is such a lovely evening!" the princess gushed as they strolled to the middle of the hall.

„My princess!" a young lady in expensive clothes hurried to Sibylla who glanced at Ravenna as if she intended to introduce her, but the unknown lady continued excitedly. „I just heard that Lady Laurette has disappeared with Lord Ignace."

„No way!" Sibylla shouted with surprise while covering her mouth with both hands. „When did they leave?"

„About 15 minutes ago, my lady!" the other woman's smile said everything.

„Look she is coming back!" Sibylla gestured towards a delightful lady who just entered the door. „Let us go and talk to her!" she called excitedly and hastened towards Lady Laurette escorted by the unknown lady.

They left Ravenna as if she hadn't even existed. The hall was noisy with laughter and mirth, only the baroness stood ungainly in the crowd alone like a desert island in the foaming sea. She didn't want to disturb anyone, so she decided to sit down at the table.

She slowly sipped a cup of wine when suddenly Italian words reached her ears. Italian, the native language of her beloved mother. She turned in the direction of the voice and realised it was coming from a man of his thirties standing behind her back. His exceptionally handsome face was surrounded by browny-blond curls gracefully swinging as he was explaining something enthusiastically.

Ravenna only heard some incoherent words due to the noise of the hall but the two beauteous ladies listening to his speech burst into laughter after he had finished.

Suddenly he turned towards Ravenna. Their glances met for a moment before the baroness embarrassedly turned her head back towards the table and drank the remaining wine in from her pot.

„I wish you a blissful evening!" a voice came from behind her.

She turned back surprised. The man talking in Italian stood by her.

„Lady Ravenna de Neapolim, if my assumptions are correct." he continued with a self-assured smile.

„How did you know, my lord?" the baroness inquired astonished.

„I was chatting not far from you when Lady Sibylla introduced you to Lord de Moulins and the count, and fortunately, God had endowed me with good hearing." he replied with a half-smile.

„I see." Ravenna nodded. Although she has never seen him, she felt this man possessed a glorious sense of humor so she continued with an ironic smile. „Unfortunately, I did not have such great amount of luck to hear your name pronounced."

He chuckled shortly.

„I am Conrad of Montferrat, the brother of William de Montferrat, Princess Sibylla's late husband."

„I am delighted to make your acquaintance." the lady nodded with a slight smile.

„May I take a seat?" he inquired.

„I do not wish to burden you with my company, my lord." Ravenna looked at him vaguely. „I was gazing at you only I because heard someone spoke Italian –so dear to my heart- and turned back to discover from where the speech was coming from."

„Oh, have you spent your childhood in Italy, my lady?" he sat down without her permission.

„No, but my mother did." a pleasant smile lay on her lips while thinking about the woman she still loved the most. „She was raised in Noth Italy which she was ineffably attached to even after spending more than a decade here. Perhaps, that is why she insisted on naming me after Ravenna, the most beautiful Italian city in her opinion."

„What a coincidence, I am from North Italy, too." he smiled broadly. „And I feel the exact same way as your dear mother did, though Igave just returned from Europe. Have you ever been to your mother's homeland?" he asked without the slightest Italian accent on his French.

„Unfortunately, I have never been to Europe." she shook her head.

„Then you should definitely visit some countries there. Your jaw will drop to the floor when you will see the landscapes." he leaned a bit closer to her. „Just imagine, green grasslands and impenetrable forests as far as the eye can see. A back garden of an average peasant is as lush and fair as the gardens of lords here."

„I do hope I will have the luck one day to experience what you just described."

„No doubt you will, my lady." he nodded one confidently. „Anyway, it is a pleasure to meet a new „half-compatriot." Conrad nodded.

„As I saw you have already found some who were entirely your fellows." she said with a half-smile while glancing towards the two women -sending reproving gazes at her- de Montferrat was talking to.

„Indeed I did, it is hard to spend one day in Jerusalem without getting know someone who has something to do with your motherland, no matter from what corner of the world you came from." he chuckled. „I guess, you only arrived here a few days ago, did you not?"

„Yes, I did. I have been living here for 3 days." she nodded.

The lord grunted with approval. „And you are right away sitting here. Well, you did not waste your time, my lady." he put his chin on his palm while leaning his elbow on the desk. „However, a few minutes ago you were truly wasting precious moments with being bored all your self." he added with irony.

Ravenna opened her mouth to answer, but the lively voice of Lady Sibylla behind their backs prevented her.

„Oh, I see you have found Conrad, dear Ravenna!"

De Montferrat confusedly jumped to his feet in surprise and bowed.

„How splendid to see you tonight, my Princess!" he smiled.

„It is always splendid to see you, dear Conrad." Sibylla returned his greeting then her eyes wandered on the table. „Oh, how delicious does that roast look" she mumbled while laying her gaze on a pork dish. „Wine made me hungry, the dinner should really begin by now." she declared louder.

„Shall I escort you to your seat, Your Highness?" Conrad inquired.

„No, I do not require your escort now, just stay where you are." she called. „ I am glad that you are getting along fine with Lady Ravenna." she gave a short smile and walked away towards her seat at one head of the table.

„So we are getting along fine…" Ravenna looked at de Montferrat with an ironic half-smile.

„Indeed we do, the Princess her Majesty said. Did your ears miss it?" he answered in the same style.

Sibylla sat down in her seat. All the highfaluting noble ladies and lords started obediently strolling towards the long desk and took their seats to Ravenna's utter surprise. She sat between Conrad and a lady she had never seen before. A brief moment of silence settled on the hall.

Ravenna awkwardly looked around to see what she should be doing. She had never been to a royal feast and had no knowledge considering their etiquette and customs. Once the Archbishop sitting at the other edge of the table stood up and crossed himself followed by all the aristocrats. The baroness did the same with a bit of a delay, relieved to find out people pray before starting feast dinners.

„Ad coenam vitae aeternae perducat nos, Rex aeternae gloriae." the guests murmured.

„Amen." said the Archbishop.

„Amen." the whole hall repeated.

Servants hurried to the table putting even more food on its board making Ravenna's mouth water. Suddenly Lord de Moulins stood up from his seat with a pot in his hand.

„May I have the honour to thank this glorious feast to our Heavenly Father and majestic Princess! Long live the Princess!" he lifted his cup.

„Long live the Princess!" the hall clamoured.

Everyone grabbed a cup and started drinking.

„Why are you not drinking?" Conrad glanced at Ravenna surprised.

„I have just drunk a whole cup of whine…" she answered.

„Not drinking to the princess's health equals a high treason. Drink now!" he whispered violently.

The baroness hastily grabbed the full cup in front of her and drank all its liquid at once.

The orchestra started playing again and the delighted mood of the company returned. Ravenna and Conrad started supping on the roast pork laying in front of them.

„Lord the Moulins is such a bloated imbecile, do you share my opinion, my lady?" he lent to Ravenna so only she could hear his words.

„I do not want to deliver an opinion about him since I only met him once." she answered surprised.

„Was that not enough?" he gave her an ironic smile.

„Well, he was not the embodied Christian kindness to say so." the baroness chuckled.

„He acts as he was the goodman of the house here, however, he just dares to be here because Lord Odo de St Amand, the Grand Master of the Templars is in the captivity of Salah ad-Din alongside with Lord Baldwin de Ibelin. May God get them released." he sighed. „Although Templars and Hospitallers made a truce recently, de Moulins and his horde are still weak in the knees over us."

„Such a hypocrite." Ravenna voiced with disdain. „I guess Lord Joscelin is in a situation of this kind, too, they seemed to be on the exact same page."

„Your suspicion is correct, my lady." de Montferrat chuckled. „Joscelin dares to be here because, his rival the paternal relative of the royal siblings, Raymond de Tripoli is in his county currently. The whole court knows that the king keeps Raymond much more in countenance than him." Conrad giggled with mockery. „Never forget, Lady de Neapolim, the more a court member wishes to seem in certain and highfalutin position, the more defenceless he is."

Ravenna hummed while chuckling when suddenly harsh sound of trombones brayed through the babel of the hall. An expression of surprise came over every face while the aristocrats jumped to the feet.

A smile rushed to the baroness's lips immediately.

„Does that mean that the king is arriving?" she turned to de Montferrat while standing up.

„It is supposed to mean that, but on the other hand, it would be utter startling to see His Majesty here. To my knowledge, he has not honoured any feasts with his presence for years." he replied.

„Well, he told me that chances are he will take part." the lady glanced at him with a half-smile.

Conrad opened his mouth to react, but the same moment the figure of the king appeared in the door. The noble ladies and lords bowed deeply as he slowly plodded to the other head of the table. He stopped before his armchair and looked along the crowd in front of him searching for one person, whom he found not far from the other head of the table, in a distance which made it communication inconspicuous impossible.

„Most esteemed ladies and gentleman, jewels and guardians of Jerusalem, may God gift you with further countless, joyous feasts which you merit by praising His name and defending His teaching." the king said softly but loud enough to make sure everyone heard it.

He sank into his chair, the crowd unbent and grabbed cups once more.

„Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king!" sounded the acclaiming three times.

Baldwin sighed. He always felt the bitterest self-irony while hearing that words.

The hall became quiet as everyone lifted cups to their lips. Ravenna keenly emptied another pot of wine and sat back in her chair as the others did. Cheerful music filled the hall.

„What a stupendous pleasure to see you here, dear brother!" Sibylla smiled.

„So is it for me wherever I see you, dearest sister." he nodded.

„Is there any news about the battalion led by your brother, Lord Almaric?" Baldwin turned to constable who sat on his right. Although he addressed this question just to the him, the whole table kept ears wide open.

„The arrive soon, Your Highness, and had been expanded with some knights from Bulgaria." he responded contently.

„I am glad to hear that." the king nodded.

„If I may be so bold to voice my words in your presence, Your Majesty…" de Moulins uttered. Baldwin gave him a neutral look so he continued.

„... the Knights Hospitaller will always be the readiest to fight under your flag, my Lord." he slightly bowed.

„I hope so, you had better not break your vow, Lord de Moulins." the king replied softly but firmly.

Realising that he did not achieve the reaction he wished to, the Grand Master continued.

„By dint of our incomparable European relations we will offer you the vastest mounted army the barbarian Saracens have ever seen." he claimed with pathos.

„Fortunately, there will always be some not first-born boys in Europe who will visit us in order to get an estate." Baldwin said with elegant irony.

Loud laughter filled the hall. De Moulins lay back in his chair with a complexion red from embarrassment making an eye-catching contrast with his grey beard.

„Now he has got what was coming to him!" Conrad whispered to Ravenna while laughing.

„Let us not talk about politics, after all, we came here to carouse." Sibylla called while smiling.

„You are right, dearest sister. Let us save the serious concerns of politics for tomorrow." the king nodded with a slight chuckle.

The hall became noisy again. Every aristocrat started chatting with the ones sitting near them.

Although Baldwin had dinner previously his mouth watered when he glanced at the endless rows of delicious meals. „Do not let your desires rule you, you are not an animal." he thought while taking his mind off meals.

He wandered his eyes along the guests in order not to make conspicuous that he only monitors one of them in truth.

A loud laughter stood out from the noise. The king knew who this guffawing belonged to. He turned his head in the direction of the voice and find the owner sitting next to the other person he had searched for.

Conrad found her?! His pulse doubled. How did he did he not notice that he was beside her when he looked for her for the first time?! If he makes an inadvertence of this significance it will certainly cause serious consequences… How could it happen?! Probably because he did not have hardly any sleep last night and the day was quite hectic so far.

He got comfortable in the chair as much as he could and pretended to listen to the conversation between the archbishop and the constable on his sides, but in reality, he drove his thoughts back to Ravenna and de Montferrat who were heartily laughing at something once again. Seeing her being delighted made Baldwin irate for the first time. A type of anger grew inside him, what he had never experienced in his life so far.

Conrad was the biggest and most successful woman chaser he knew. Smart, handsome, outgoing and humorous with outstanding language skills which enabled him to have a conversation with any ladies disregarding their nationality.

Conrad vividly explained something to the baroness who listened him smiling and nodding with utter attention.

„Now she is in his net and seems to enjoy her captivity." the king thought with disdain. „Probably Conrad does not consider the rumours authentic. Otherwise, how could he has been so reckless to take up with a woman he knew I renownedly cared for?!" his left fist tightened when suddenly the words of the archbishop disturbed him.

„What is your precious opinion, my King?"

„About which question?" he collected himself.

„About the Muslim inhabitants of the Holy city, my Lord. Whether we should really provide them free practice of religion as so far or maybe this leniency only enlarges our problems." the archbishop answered measuredly.

„I do not wish to alter my degree on this particular issue, Your Eminence. Turning the Arabs' anger against ourselves would not be a favourable decision to opt for in any case." Baldwin said gently. „Furthermore, we have just agreed that politics will not be the topic of our conversations tonight. I would be rather grateful if the holy Archbishop of Jerusalem would keep our agreement," he added with slight irony which made the constable –listening their chatting- giggle a short.

„Our esteemed Archbishop cares so much about the issues of religion and state that he does not find any pleasure is wasting time of other topics." he chuckled with slight irony.

„If you wish, I will dedicate some time for you tomorrow to lend an ear on your collected suggestions." the king turned towards the older man.

„I could not wish to steal your precious time." he shook his head then bowed slightly.

A smile of contempt lay on Baldwin's lips while hearing the ludicrous and expected answer.

Almaric started talking about the playing techniques of the musicians in the orchestra, so the king drew his glance back to the duo at the other side of the table.

Conrad undeliberately glanced towards the king and suddenly as a curse of the sky blue and blackish eyes met. For a moment they silently stared at each other, then Baldwin moved his gaze away as if he was just looking around without purpose.

„I suppose, I am in unutterably huge trouble, my lady." Conrad turned to Ravenna in a manner that she could not decide if he was serious or not.

„What did you commit?" she inquired between two sips of wine.

„I assume, I irrevocably made the king to have a grudge against me."

„What did you do?!" Ravenna asked startled.

„I thought the rumours were false or at least enlargened and dared to have some words with you." he drooped his mouth sideways.

„What are you talking about?! That lunatic rumours are utter nonsense!" she declared a bit overgesturing from alcohol.

„I would never deny that they are nonsense, my lady, but on the other hand, His Highness could have killed me with his pure gaze when our eyes accidentally met a minute ago."

„Really?" Ravenna wondered and instinctively glanced towards Baldwin.

„Do not look at him!" the man prevented her action fervidly. „Please." he added more politely.

Ravenna gazed back into de Montferrat's eyes.

„We are just enjoying a friendly conversation. You must have overdramatized the manner of his glance." she waved her hand.

„You know, Lady de Neapolim, when one makes a name for himself at court one trigger an avalanche of rumours about himself at the same time." Conrad took a moment of break „If there is someone who knows that most of this tittle-tattles are bogus, it is you, my lady. But they surely can indicate some awkward situations, as they do right now."

„Are there gossips that you underhandedly beguile innocent girls?" Ravenna asked with sarcasm while hiccupping a little from wine.

„Rumour has it I gladly seduce any women of my taste." he sighed. „Whether married whether not."

„That is not a rumour! That is a fact!" the slightly inebriated gentleman sitting on Conrad's other side declared loudly while laughing. „It is so Bible truth, dear Conrad, that you are doing that the very moment!"

Many people in their section turned towards them to see what has happened, but his time curious glances did not bother Ravenna the liest, instead she professed with the unwavering self-confidence of tipsy people.

„What a luck is that I am not married."

„And I was not seducing Lady de Neapolim in the slightest degree." Conrad stated firmly.

Baldwin's heart jumped one when that blurry sentence through the noise reached his ears. He focused his attention entirely on the happening of the table's other end.

„Beyond these, all of you said is Bible truth." Conrad added sarcastically glancing at the gentleman near him.

The people nearby let out a soft laughter. This scene got even Princess Sibylla's attention.

„Is it true that you have never been married, Lady Ravenna?" she asked.

Noticing the princess speaking louder, the hall become quieter and more and more people paused their own conversation to listen the one indicated by the Princess.

„I fear, yes it is, my Princess." Ravenna nodded.

„How is it possible?!" Sibylla wondered.

„My father and I have different concepts of marriage, esteemed lady, and I have not caved in so far." the baroness claimed.

Now the hall was almost totally silent with every eye on the two ladies chatting with each other.

„I am so eager to find out what these so-called concepts are, dear Ravenna!" the princess continued smiling.

Baldwin felt his heart beating in his throat, but that time at least he could watch the happenings without having to keep it in secret.

„Well, my father wants me to marry a man with great fortune, and I wish to marry a man with great intelligence." the baroness replied.

„You should look around here, my lady!" Conrad called giggling. „There are many gallant gentlemen sitting around this table who fulfil both requirements."

„Too bad that they are all married!" Sibylla retorted bursting nearly the whole table into laughter.

The princess glanced along the delighted people with satisfaction, then suddenly declared. „My legs are yearning for some dance. Do you have any objections, dearest brother?" she glanced at Baldwin.

„Feel free, beloved sister." he approved.

„Excellent!" she stood up smiling broadly.

A dozen of dashing gentlemen hasted gracefully towards the princess to ask her a dance just as several ladies sent unambiguous glances to Conrad.

„I do not know to what extent do I have to right to ask you for a dance, Lady de Neapolim?" de Montferrat turned to Ravenna with a slightly ironic half-smile.

„You are fully permitted to ask so, my lord…" Ravenna smiled at him. „… but unfortunately, I do not feel like dancing at the very moment, maybe a bit later." she answered regarding the slight spinning of her head.

„As you wish." Condar nodded. Then would you be so gracious to apologise for my departure, my lady? I am obliged to have some dances." he looked towards some restlessly waiting women.

„Feel free, my lord." she nodded smiling.

The table slowly emptied as more and more people got involved in dancing to the orchestra's merry and dynamic music.

Servants appeared to collect the empty plates and other unnesecarry objects.

The baroness got bored of sitting alone in a few seconds and walked to one of the windows with vivid steps. The giant full moon and a starry sky without the least disturbance of clouds glowed to her face.

„How could God create this beauty?" she whispered when suddenly a familiar voice sounded behind her back.

„I have also asked this question a few times, my lady."

„I cannot be more delighted that you kept your promise and turned up here, my king!" she smiled broadly while curtseying after he turned back.

„I did not promise anything, my lady." he chuckled at her impoliteness. „I just did not reject to come. And anyway, my promises are like writing on Egyptian stone tablets." he claimed with a bit of coquetry.

„How sorrowful is that even wind and sand erode those ancient records. Is it so with your esteemed promises, too?" Ravenna inquired in the same manner.

„No my promises are like tablets hidden into pyramids where neither wind nor sand or any other devastating force could reach them." he called sarcasticcaly.

The baroness heartily laughed out without even taking a hand before her mouth.

„Why are you not dancing, my lady?" Baldwin inquired when she finished.

„I do not feel like dancing." she shook her head.

„Then what are you in the mood for?" he slightly tipped his head to the side.

„Well…" Ravenna hesitated for a few moments. „I would really enjoy a stroll!" she decided, smiling widely.

„Do you wish me to go along with you?" he asked with a bit of shyness.

„Indeed I do!" Ravenna nodded vividly.

A few inquiring eyes locked on them as they slowly walked towards the door, but the king knew how to ignore them and the baroness did not even notice them at that moment.

Guards opened the door while bowing deeply. The king glanced behind his back to see if Ravenna was following him and while conveniently turning around he beat his right hand into the door post accompanied with a harsh clash that he did not recognise in the lurry of the hall.

„Holy God!" the baroness flew both hands to her mouth.

„Is everything alright?" Baldwin turned to her concerned without any idea about the cause of her bewilderment.

„Yes, my lord, I am sorry. I thought I lost my necklace, then I realised it was only my hair that covered it." she smiled while forcing a self-ironic laughter.

The king chuckled a short do not attaching importance of what happened and considered it just the effect of wine.

A sudden flood of sorrow filled Ravenna, but it suddenly vanished as they reached the private gardens, only in a few steps distance from the hall.

„Good Heavens!" the lady marvelled when the picture of the moonlight garden revealed before her eyes.

The running water of the fountain gleamed in silver light and the so beauteous plants during the day time, then seemed to be mysterious and inscrutable in the subdued light.

Ravenna walked forward so impressed that she almost tripped over a root.

„Damn." she moan while composing her steps.

„Be careful, my lady, roots have the tendency to trip up artless people who touch too much drink." Baldwin chuckled.

„This is not the case, my liege! The most completely no!" she assisted gesturing more fiercely than normal. „It is that, that it is pitch dark here and I cannot even see the tip of my nose!"

„It is full moon and the sky is clear, my lady." Baldwin responded with irony while looking into her eyes.

„That is not the point!" she waved a hand.

The king giggled and playfully shook his head.

Ravenna stopped and turned her face up to the sky. Baldwin came to a stand near her and followed her example.

Millions of stars shone at them while a slight evening breeze fluttered their clothes.

The baroness suddenly drew her eyes to the king standing in front of her. Noticing her movement he looked at her a moment afterwards.

Moonlight gleamed in his eyes as she gazed at them with a slight, pleasureful smile. She absorbed in those young eyes bearing so many memories of hardship and gleaming with so much intellect.

Baldwin felt his pulse slowly increasing as more and more seconds went by this way. His heart and mind pushed against each other. Then former ordered him not to move a muscle or if he does only towards her, but the latter commanded him to interrupt. „She has drunk, this situation is risky. You do not want anything fatal to happen, do you?!" he urged himself.

„I am glad that you have already found a single voice with my court members." he said all of a sudden putting Ravenna off.

„To be honest, I did not." she recollected herself. „The most of them are golden butted beaus." she frowned making Baldwin laugh out loud.

„Only your esteemed sister and Lord de Montferrat were so gracious to have some words with me." she gestured. „I cannot imagine how you can handle them for so long time…"

„Well, affability is not the most concerned priority while choosing political and military leaders, my lady." he replied with a half-smile which Ravenna could not see, then his expression became stern, but his voice remained gentle and amiable. „However, by God's grace, there a few among them, who possess this virtue as well, such as Lord de Montferrat."

Although the king hid his visible emotions perfectly, Ravenna felt the slight tension and heartened up by wine and Conrad's remark, she delivered her question without ambages.

„Are my conversations with any men besides you against your will, Your Highness?" she asked with a tiny bit of indignation.

Baldwin felt a sudden surge of adrenaline through his veins.

„May I ask, what managed to give you this impression?" he inquired forcing calmness on his voice.

„I am not quite sure, but I had a slight impulse that you resented Lord de Montferrat because of talking to me."

„I do not have any objection towards him." Baldwin claimed a bit raising volume with bafflement, but composed himself instantly. „I would only raise your attention to be careful with him since unfortunately, there are situations in which he may take an advantage of ladies, who understandably adore him."

„There is no need fearing for me, my liege, I see Lord de Montferrat as my not so far known brother, I would not have the courage to associate myself with his chaotic women issues. The only person I feel sorry for is his wife." she turned to him with an ironic half-smile.

Broad smile rushed to the king's lips due to the sudden relief and delight.

„By the way…" the incident of visiting Jeanne pop into her mind. „… I was wondering how can you bear the ever great amount of attention wherever you go? When all eyes set upon you and do not wish to let go for a second."

„Well, I have never been dead on being the centre of attention, dear lady, but it was far not the hardest thing to get used to." he sighed. „But on the other hand, as I observed you had rather enjoyed the glances on you tonight." he added.

„I enjoy it only when I gather it by saying or doing something which is not unpleasant for me, but hate when I deserve it with my bare presence or at a bothersome moment."

„I see." he nodded.

„What was the most awkward incident you suffered on account of too much attention?" she asked excitedly.

„Well…" Baldwin hesitated. He had many. He was thinking hardly which one he should unfold, which can make her laugh, but will not reduce his authority in her eyes when suddenly Ravenna interrupted.

„I am sorry for asking doltish questions, Your Highness, I really drank more than I should have." she made a mouth with self-irony. „As a compensation, you can ask one, too." she continued. „And I will answer the absolute truth, no matter how prickly the query is."

The king hummed while chuckling. „How shall I know that it is really the truth what you tell?"

„Why would I lie to you, my lord?" she looked into his eyes. „Your hand can reach any distance if it is needed, you would discover the truth soon if you wished to either way."

He felt blood running into his cheeks making them blush rapidly. Regarding her usually irreverent, nippy style, a compliment professed with this much of frankness came quite abruptly.

„So, what will your question be, my King?" Ravenna urged him excitedly.

„Shall I ask something private?" he chuckled.

„Indeed, please." she nodded hyped up.

„Well…" he looked away for a second to cogitate something adequate. „Have you ever been in love, my lady?" he glanced back at her eyes.

Ravenna hummed as if she had been not satisfied with the privateness of the issue, expecting something more sensitive.

„Yes, I have." she claimed indifferently. „When I was 14 the Count of Auvergne, a dear old friend of my father and his son, Jasper visited us." she started telling the story as she had been talking about the weather. „Jasper and I started deeply caring for each other, but our fathers ended up quarrelling about some minor issues, so they travelled back to Europe and I have never heard of him again. I sent him some letters playing my father's control false, but he did not answer. Perhaps his father somehow found and destroyed messages, so he could have never read them." she grumbled.

Baldwin listened to her words with utter inquiry and sighed when she finished.

„I feel sorry for your misfortune." he probed her face for a moment before continuing. „Do you still have a soft spot for him?"

„I do not." the baroness replied confidently. „I loved his 16-year old self, but now he is 19 and I have not heard anything about him for 3 years. People change, who knows, maybe he would be my most remorseless enemy by now."

The king hummed with approval. „That is a wise reply, dear lady."

„Speaking of love…" Ravenna called making Baldwin's heart rush as it had never rushed for a moment. „… why do you oppose the relationship of your honoured sister and Lord Baldwin de Ibelin so inexorably?" she finished the sentence ollyannagyon

A mix of disappointment, surprise and anger overflew the king so ardently that he needed all his composure to stay calm.

„Sibylla always spills out the beans." he whispered reprovingly.

„I know that you wish to league with a more influential family, but affirming the alliance with the Ibelins still worths it since they are really one of the most well-to-do families by the east coast of the Mediterranean Sea."

„This issue is much more complex than you have featured it, my lady." Baldwin sighed. „What you have just said, is one of the main causes of my objection. If the Ibelins marry into the royal family in two different directions, their influence will assume so great proportions that the other families associated with the court will feel themselves threatened. The balance must be kept, my lady. There is no exception." he declared definitely. „Love and marriage in the ruling classes are two different things, like sunshine and rain: they usually exist on their own, but when they rarely occur together, that is unique and beautiful."

Ravenna reluctantly nodded. She could not argue with his train of thought, though it let her down.

Suddenly bright lights of 2 torches appeared in the distance approaching rapidly.

„What is that?" Ravenna wondered while monitoring the lights.

„Someone is coming, my lady." he squinted to see sharper.

The figure of three men silhouetted in the semidarkness, two servants holding the torches and one young man wearing armour in the middle.

„This is René de Plourde, the wingman of Lord Balian de Ibelin." the king said.

The comer marched towards them with somber expressions on their faces.

„But he is ought to be in Nablus with his lord, is he not?" Ravenna turned to Baldwin interrogatively.

„Yes, he is. Probably something important made him return." he answered as de Plourde reached them.

He bowed deeply a few meters before the king.

„May I wish you a good evening Your Highness, Lady de Neapolim!" he greeted them.

„Same to you, Lord de Plourde!" Baldwin replied. „What is behind your presence here?"

„I came bearing mournful news, my liege." his face seemed spectacularly pale even in the half-light. „Lady de Neapolim…" he turned to her. „The Almighty God took the soul of your esteemed father unto Himself." he uttered with a solemn expression.

A shocked look came over Ravenna's face. For a brief moment ultimate silence settled upon them. She turned her head towards the king who inaudibly whispered some swears under his mask, then she looked back to de Plourde.

„What?!" sounded the only word she was able to pronounce.

„Your the honored Baron fell prey to an assassin attack, my lady, he died without pain." the knight said earnestly.

The baroness gasped for air for a few seconds her vision blurry from tears.

„Do you wish to sit down, my lady?" Baldwin inquired tactfully.

„No!" she claimed half shouting half crying. She sniffled one and cleared her throat while composing herself. „When did it happen?" she turned to de Plourde ignoring that she didn't have the right of asking out the knight.

„Today's afternoon, about a half hour before our arrival to Nablus." he answered compliantly. „Lord de Neapolim was returning to his chambers after lunch when he got stabbed on the doorstep. The assassin was waiting for him in his anteroom."

„Did they catch the assassin?" Ravenna asked squarely.

„He committed suicide after shouting these words to the arriving guards: This is Lord Abba Al-Rashid's reply to your Baron's offer and my revenge for my love and my friend."

Ravenna's eyes widened. „Was he a 25-year-old man with a thin mustache?"

„I guess he was." the knight nodded.

„Holy God." Ravenna shook her head as if she wasn't able to believe the happenings of the last 2 minutes. She turned to the king. „The murderer of my father is called Bahij Bousaid." she said dismally. „He was the envoy of the caravan of Baghdad, who delivered my messages." she continued.

„Are you sure, my lady?" Baldwin asked. „His personal description is correct, but how can you explain his last words?"

„Bahij was in love with Adelaide, my made who handed my instructions to him. But my father executed her when he found her guilty in taking a message for another caravan. Probably he got to knew her tragedy when they arrived in Nablus district a few days ago." she replied. „I do not have any clue concerning my fathers offer, but I would doubt that he intended to do a fair deal with Lord Al-Rashid, the caravan leader."

„Are you certain that the caravan of Baghdad is accountable for this tragedy and not someone else?" he inquired adverting the guiltiness of de Neapolim's assumed supporter.

„All I can certainly say is the assassin's identity and that he did have a motive for murder."

„I see." he nodded then turned to de Plourde. „Did Lord de Ibelin take control of Nablus?"

„Yes, he did. He ordered back the knights who rode out to take a revenge on the caravan by force and is ready to take care of the city until its heir arrives."

„My uncle?" the baroness asked concerned.

„I do not find the heir of Nablus suitable for this position at the moment, so please inform both Lord Balian de Ibelin and Lord Rohard de Neapolim that I wish the former to govern Nablus for uncertain time and the latter to stay in his position while getting one-third of the inhabitant's taxes for recompense." the king ordered.

„As you wish, my lord." the knight bowed. „Do you have any further wishes?"

„No, you may retire." he nodded.

„My deepest sympathy, Lady de Neapolim." he de Plourde curtseyed once more and left followed by the servants.

Ravenna starkly watched the two torches disappearing letting the silver moonlight settling on the garden again. A fervent flood of tears deluged her eyes.

The king silently stood by her, his heart rupturing from seeing her so dolorous.

He suddenly sat down on the lawn and covered her face with her hands. She almost didn't let out a sound only the soft shaking of her head betrayed that she was crying.

Baldwin didn't know what he should do. Sitting down on the ground beside her was a painful and risky venture for him, not to mention he might won't be able to stand up without help. He could choose whether to torture his body or his soul.

He sighed and decided. He awkwardly took a seat gritting his teeth in order to not to groan from pain. He sighed with relief when the movement was over.

„I shall go back to Nablus." she stammered while looking up at Baldwin her eyes full of tears. „I am supposed to be there, I am not longer exiled, and the issue of caravan attacks -which would make my presence practical here- is over and will be unsolved forever as well. I have no business here anymore."

„We both know that there is not even a word of truth in the second part of what you have just said." the king replied. „A so talented lady as you has no better place to be at than the capital city, furthermore…"

„But I want to go home!" Ravenna interrupted fervently. „I could not bear the whole wretched city of Jerusalem witnessing my mourn! I am fed up with all the damned rumors, hypocrisy and hatred pervading every corner here!" she started sniffling again.

Baldwin overcame the stick in his throat. He would obstinately refuse the thought of letting her go, but on the other hand, fully understood her.

„Is it eligible if I set up a bevy to escort you to Nablus tomorrow early morning?" he inquired softly.

„Yes, thank you." she nodded one.

They wordlessly gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments. Her tears constantly streamed down her cheeks. He felt compelled to wipe them, but steadfast mind hindered hands from touching her. This time he would not have interrupted the situation for no man's pleasure, bur Ravenna did.

„I shall go to my chambers now, my lord. My cousin will probably be raging the whole night but I must try to have some sleep."

„Shall I prepare another room for you for tonight?" he asked concerned.

„No, thank you, I will manage this way, too." she gave him a bitter smile. „Could you please inform the ones who inquire about me on the feast of what has happened."

„It goes without saying." he nodded.

The baroness rose to her feet and Baldwin followed her example using all his strength groaning silently.

„Will you be alright, my lady? Do you not wish to talk a bit more?" he asked slightly gasping because of the exhausting movement.

„I do not wish to steal your precious time any further." she shook her head.

„You could never steal my time." he said with utter honesty.

She gave a slight smile tears still gleaming in her eyes and took a step away.

„Do you intend to return Jerusalem in the future?" the king inquired.

„Maybe one day, yes." she nodded.

„I will always see you here with the keenest pleasure." he looked into her eyes.

„Thank you, my lord." she gave him one more smile. „You are the only person who truly cares about me. May God be with you!" she curtseyed.

„I will pray for your father's soul. May God be with you, too, my dear lady!" he said tenderly.

They looked at each other for a last and brief moment before Ravenna turned around and walked away towards the gate.

Baldwin stood stock-still gazing at her departing. He feared this was the last time when he could see her. Visiting her in Nablus would have been difficult for him and waiting for her return would have been impossible. „'One day' usually means in a few years… maybe 5 or even 10?" This time interval was almost neglectable for a normal person but meant the whole life for him.

 **Well, now I really do look forward to typing chapter 10! :D Please feel free to voice your remarks, or ask if you have any question.**

 **Hope to see you soon! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Finally, chapter 10 is** **more or less ready, guys, hope you will have some fun!**

 _ **(But don't forget, I am not a native speaker of English, so please excuse my mistakes. Don't look how the story is written, but appreciate what is written in it.)**_

 _Oultrejordain_

A rider raced along the east coast of the Dead Sea. The full moon's shine glistened on its slightly foaming surface. A small light loomed in the distance in front of him, so he spurred his horse even wilder considering that the ones waiting for him will soon notice his arrival and appreciate his haste.

Bodyguards slid their swords into the scabbards as they recognized the comer. The man jumped off his steaming horse even before entirely stopping it and sank to his knees in front of two men sitting on rocks beside a campfire.

„The baron is dead, my lord." he uttered staring at the ground.

„Very well." one man nodded with content. „No doubt that you are the most skilled assassin I have ever dealt with."

„It was not me who caused his death." the rider glanced up at him.

„Was he ill?"

„No, he was not. I was preceded." the kneeling man admitted.

„By whom?" the sitting man inquired surprised.

„It is said that a member of the caravan of Baghdad stabbed him."

„Interesting. Why did the caravan take such a radical measure?"

„Rumour has it, the Baron made on offer to the caravan leader. He declared that he will not attack the caravan anymore if they surrender two-thirds of their goods."

The lord slightly giggled. „Well, it seems that this greedy offer was not exaggeratedly appreciated."

„Especially because it was handed to the caravan leader along with his son's head." the assassin added.

The lord burst into laughter. „De Neapolim was even more of an imbecile than I expected." he cleared his throat. „But on the other hand, he was a flawless servant, who even takes care of his own execution when he is no longer needed."

The other man sitting on his right let out a soft titter.

„Did his men retaliate against the caravan?" the lord inquired.

„They had the intention, but Balian de Ibelin and his knights ordered them back."

„Is the Ibelin in Nablus again?"

„He arrived there last afternoon, my lord." the assassin replied.

„Do you know with which purpose is he present in Nablus?"

„I do not." the kneeling man shook his head.

„It is more than interesting." the lord thought to himself. „De Ibelin left Nablus for Jerusalem the previous night, and then, just a half day later, he returns. He must have been exhausted so he would have rested a few hours in the capital city before riding back to his family if he had been given some free days. That means, he traveled to Nablus on command." He hesitated for a moment then turned back to the assassin.

„What news of the girl?"

„To the best of my knowledge, she is still in Jerusalem, however, supposedly, she will return home if for nothing else, for her father's funeral."

„May I suggest getting rid of her as she returns Nablus?" the other sitting man spoke up finally.

„Why do you wish to get rid of her?" the lord turned to him.

„She is an impetuous source of danger for you, my lord. Rumour has it, she made some gainful acquaintances at court, she even has an influence upon the king." the other answered slightly concerned.

„She could have an influence even upon the Holy Roman Emperor and the Pipe himself until she knows nothing about us."

„May I ask why you seclude yourself from executing her, my lord?" the man on the right inquired even more concerned.

„She might prove to be useful." the other said still calm but with more strength.

„Would you be so grateful to tell me by what ways she could be useful…?"

„I have no obligation to share all of my plans with you!" the lord interrupted with anger. The other man sank to his knees terrified.

„May I beg your apology, esteemed lord!" he implored. „I did not have the slightest intention to contradict you!"

„Get up!" the lord gestured. „Take responsibility for your actions. You may regain my benignity if you fulfill the mission I will give you at a moment's notice." he turned to the assassin. „You may retire."

The hitman got up and left as the other sat back to his rock and turned towards his superior with utter attention.

„What is your wish, my lord?"

„I am not satisfied with the information our current undercover gains. You shall promote this labor…"

 _Meanwhile 100 miles westerly in Jerusalem_

Baldwin sat at his desk motionless. Moonlight shone on the stack of finished documents resting in front of him. It was well after midnight, but his mind could not rest. The lack of logical connections between the happenings of the latest time weighted on him, causing downright annoyance. He sighed and pulled an empty parchment in from of him.

„I shall ask for information from Balian. Inquire about everything. All details considering the murder, the points of the Baron's offer, who was the leader of the knights' revenge action…"

He doubted that de Ibelin would be able to answer all of them, but getting to the bottom of this issue was now his personal matter. He thought this was the least he could do for Ravenna.

She truly amazed him with her composure a few hours earlier. Until that time he could have never imagined her being that much serene and collected in a so unsettling situation. He was unutterably proud of her, however, his heart broke when he recollected that he could not ease her grief.

His pen nimbly drew lines of words along the parchment. He called in a guard as he finished.

„This shall be at Nablus by morning." the king handed the letter. „I wish it to be delivered by armed delegacy to prevent any delay.

„As you wish, your Majesty!" the guard bowed and left hastily.

Baldwin glanced out of the window to the thin veil of clouds creeping in front of the moon. The only thing he had to do is what he could the least, to wait.

 _Two days later in Nablus_

Thick volumes covered Ravenna's bed, she lay between them holding one above her head. Her father's funeral took place that forenoon. She left Jerusalem hastily a day before, not talking anyone before her departure, she only left a laconic letter for Jeanne. Praying for his father's soul filled her hours until the funeral since the Baron did not have the opportunity to confess before his decease. She knew she was not in the position to allow herself a long mourn, so she buried herself in books to take her mind off her woe.

Alisha entered the opened door and put a cup of tea on the baroness's nightstand.

„Do you have any wishes, my lady?" she turned to her mistress.

Ravenna glanced along the tomes resting near her.

„Have you seen the Dialectica by Pierre Abélard?" she inquired.

„Is it a book?" Alisha asked a bit concerned.

„Yes, it is." she looked at the maid. „Can you read, Alisha?"

„Unfortunately, I cannot." she fell her eyes.

„It is a brown volume, I suppose I left it on the balcony."

„I will bring it here at a moment's notice, my Baroness." Alisha curtseyed slightly and left.

Suddenly knocking sounded from the entrance.

„Shall I answer the door?" the maid inquired.

„Yes, please." Ravenna sat up and fixed her hair considering that the guest may want to have a word with her.

„I wish a blessed day, my esteemed lord!" Alisha's astonished voice sounded.

Ravenna jumped on her feet excited hearing that someone of great authority arrived.

„May I talk with the Baroness." sounded a male voice which Ravenna immediately identified.

„I wish you a splendid afternoon, Lord de Ibelin!" she walked out of her room and nodded as the knight was in front of her.

„Same to you, Lady de Neapolim. Would having some words not be too much of a burden for you?" he inquired decently.

„Of course not, please sit down." she gestured towards the chairs standing by the table in the middle of the room.

„This is from Abba Al-Rashid, the caravan leader." he handed Ravenna a letter once they sat next to each other. „He told us every detail considering the offer of your father, God rest his soul."

The lady quickly read along the parchment. „Typical…" she put the letter down and sighed. „So we still do not have any clue."

„I have interrogated every available men of the late Baron, especially Lord de Roux who led the revenge action, using every instrument from bribery to radical methods, but none of them had information concerning the issue." Balian said somberly.

„Is the investigation of this matter over due to lack of details?" she asked concerned.

„No, my lady." he shook his head. „The king His Majesty does not wish to overlook it. This incident can easily cover a high treason, my lady, since we cannot rule out the possibility that one of his subjects is behind it."

„I see." Ravenna nodded. „How may I help you, Lord de Ibelin, I have already told you everything I know."

„I did not have the intention to ask you anything, my lady, His Highness ordered that you should be informed about every detail revealed in this topic and your opinion should be always asked."

An instinctive smile appeared on the baroness's lips.

„Do you have any suggestions, esteemed lady?" Balian glanced into her eyes.

„Well…" she hesitated for a moment. „I suppose, we shall keep our eyes open, this mysterious lord lost his tool, so I assume he will soon find another. Presumably someone who is not in the most favorable turns with the court, but on the other hand, possesses great influence."

„His Majesty has already thought about this possibility, my lady, his double agents are already present at the most probable castles."

„I am glad to hear that."

„Furthermore, he wishes to make sure of your protection." the knight continued. „From now on, you shall not leave the castle without an armed escort."

„Is this needed by all needs?" she asked a bit reluctantly.

„Yes, my lady, you are in potential danger." he nodded.

„Do you assume that the presumed supporter fears that I might have information about him and wants to execute me?"

„Yes, I would never wish to frighten you, but there is a great chance."

„If he had wished to kill me he would have already done that, but since he had not, and he is still not identified, he can assume that I do not have any details, so liquidating me would be nothing but a source of risk for him, in case if we capture the assassin who might tell us some information of him." Ravenna replied.

„Well…" de Ibelin leaned forward. „Better safe than sorry. Do you have any other wishes, my lady?"

„I will let you know if I have."

„Then would you excuse my departure?"

„Have a further good day, Lord de Ibelin!" she gave him a slight smile. „Oh, would you tell the armed escort to get ready, I would like to have a short ride in the city." she said with a bit of irony stressing the 'armed escort'.

„As you wish, my lady!" the knight nodded neutrally. „Blessed afternoon to you!"

Ravenna sighed as she remained alone. She felt how mistrustful de Ibelin was with her, he would have never told her a word about the continuation of the matter if the king would not have commanded him to do so.

„Alisha!" she called.

The maid hurried into the room.

„How may I serve you, my mistress?"

„Could you prepare one of my riding dresses?"

Not a whole hour later Fidelis was gracefully walking along one of Nablus's main streets. The elegant baroness followed by 15 knights was such a spectacle that the life stopped, the noise ceased and every eye locked on them.

Ravenna did her best to ignore that and was deep in her thoughts considering the last few days when sudden shouting distracted her.

A flock of 15-20 people hastened out from a lane tousling a woman in her forties.

„Eternal damnation will be your punishment!" a younger woman shouted at the older and spat right in her face.

„You ungrateful leeches, I will never help anyone, never again!" the pulled woman retorted furiously.

„What is happening here?!" the baroness trotted towards them. All people curtseyed as they noticed Ravenna.

„Our Heavenly Father sent you here, esteemed lady!" one man spoke up not even daring to look at her. „We captured a witch!"

„A witch?!" the baroness's eyes widened.

„I am not a which, honored lady…" the convict claimed, but a strong slap from one man holding her arm interrupted her.

„How dare you speak to her?!" Blood began to run out of her nostrils as he beat her once more.

„Stop hitting her!" Ravenna commanded with a stern voice.

The man put his hand behind her back and bowed apologetically.

„On what basis do you suggest that she is a witch?" the lady asked.

„She brought my neighbor back from the dead, majestic lady!" the younger woman called.

„Did she resuscitate him?!" Ravenna's face became more and more incredulous.

„No, he was not dead, but was cursed with fatal cramp colic." she continued. „His wife was a good friend of the witch, so she begged her to save her husband's life. She went to their house and called for devil's help!" she shouted, an appalled expression lay upon her face. „I saw it with my own eyes. She made him drink sinful brews which made him unconscious…" the crowd growled. „…and then, she slit his stomach and took out a part of his guts!"

People grunted loudly with a shudder.

„It was the only way to save him." the alleged witch claimed.

„Shut up!" one man howled at her. „You will have time to sound your satanic words on the stake! Burn the witch! Burn the witch!" he started chanting soon followed by every member of the crowd.

„Silence!" Ravenna shouted but her voice got lost in the babel.

„Silence!" bawled the knights of her escort.

The noise quickly ceased, every eye gazed at the baroness.

„I want her to come with me and everyone else to scatter. I shall stand trial in front of her, this issue is no longer your responsibility." Ravenna ordered and motioned one knight to take the condemned woman on his horse.

The baroness turned Fidelis around and started cantering towards the castle making an empty passage through the crowd again. An excited smile glowed on her face, as a plan plotted up in her brain.

„Follow me." Ravenna turned to the knight bringing the woman after she dismounted her horse on the castle yard.

Two men escorted the older woman to the baroness's private chambers.

„I wish to have a private conversation with her, thank you for your service, my lords." the lady stopped at the door.

„We cannot leave you alone with her, she can be dangerous, Lady de Neapolim!" one knight called.

„Then please wait here, outside. I will yell if she attempts to place a curse upon me." she replied with sarcasm.

Both men nodded, so she opened the door and walked in followed by the relatively calm woman.

„How nice to see back here, my la…" Alisha's words failed when she beheld the tousled woman with dried blood on her face. „Oh, dear…" shock came over her features.

„Calm down, Alisha, there is nothing to fear." Ravenna appeased her, then turned to the woman. „Are you hurt seriously?"

„No, only some capillaries became injured in my nostrils." she sighed. „May I say thank you for saving my life, esteemed lady. Or do you intend to execute me?" she inquired only with slight concern.

„At the moment I do not, but it depends on you." the baroness took a seat. „Please sit down, I have a few questions to ask you. Do you wish to drink something?"

„A sip of water would be nice."

Alisha put a cup in front of her still analyzing her mistrustfully.

„Could you live us alone?" the mistress turned to the maid.

„Are you sure of that, my lady?" the Arabic woman asked concerned.

„Yes, I am." she nodded. „Please, I have no time to waste."

Alisha bowed and left the room leaving the two women alone.

„What is your name and actual profession?" Ravenna started the questioning.

„I am Constance Sautreau, esteemed lady. I have no profession, I earn my living by preparing infusions of herbs, and sell them on the market as my mother used to. That is why people consider me a witch." she huffed with contempt.

„Is what your neighbor told us true?" the baroness inquired.

Constance hesitated for a moment then sighed. „Yes, it is. But it does not mean that I am a witch!" she claimed assertively.

„I have not considered you as a witch for a brief moment, Madam Sautreau." Ravenna assured her. „I was just wondering, how you discovered the therapy of a such a perilous disease as cramp colic."

„Well…" she took a brief break. „…only mixing and stirring herbal concoctions bored me to death since I was a little girl. I was starving for challenge."

Madam Sautreau hushed, she knew what she shall say in the continuation would probably unsettle everyone.

„Please go on, I will spare your life if you tell me the truth." the baroness encouraged her.

„When I was 16, I started to make secret experiments on dying people."

Ravenna's eyes widened, but she composed herself and slightly nodded indicating her to go on.

„Only on ones, who otherwise would not have had the slightest chance to survive." Constance clarified. „ It is a miracle that it took the superstitious morons so many decades to catch me in the act." she frowned. „It took me long, exhausting years and many people's lives, but fortunately, I managed to find therapy for sicknesses claimed as uncurable by the society."

„So now you can cure every disease?" the baroness asked excitedly as she could not restrain her inquietude anymore.

„I cannot, my lady, that would be impossible." she shook her head calmly.

„But can you cure leprosy?" Ravenna fixed her eyes on her.

Constance hesitated for a moment while humming, then slightly nodded. „It is quite circuitous but resoluble."

A wide smile rushed on the lady's lips letting nearly all her teeth glisten on the world. She refocused her mind on the woman sitting next to her.

„I saved your life, and I wish you to save another in return." she declared triumphantly.

„Do you wish me to heal someone?" Madame Sautreau inquired.

„Indeed I do." Ravenna nodded decidedly. „One of my dearest friends."

„Since when is your dear friend infected?" the medicine woman asked neutrally.

„I do not know…" the baroness recoiled. „… but presumably for years."

Constance's eyes became a bit wider but her features remained still unconcerned.

„Then, unfortunately, I cannot guarantee you anything, my lady."

Ravenna's face became pale in a brief moment. „What do you mean by that?"

„If the disease is at an advanced stage the therapy might not be effective. I have tried it on only 2 people so far. One is still alive, the other died as if nothing has had happened. It is chancy, esteemed lady, and as a matter of course, I cannot turn back any disfiguration occurred already."

Determination overspread Ravenna's face. „It does not matter, we shall try it… we shall try everything!"

„As you wish, I am obliged to you." the older woman nodded. „Where does your friend live?"

„He lives in Jerusalem."

„Jerusalem?" for the first time signs of concerned appeared on Constance's face. „That is awfully far from here."

„It is not." Ravenna shook her head. „Just a half day on horse or even less if we hurry."

„I have never left Nablus… and I cannot ride …" the medicine woman uttered.

„Then you will be transported there as you were to the castle, and anyway, you must leave Nablus if you do not wish to smell your stake soon." the baroness called with impatience.

Constance did not dare to disagree, just stared at the indignant lady speechless.

„Sorry, I did not mean to offend you." Ravenna realized how much she got carried away. „But you shall be in Jerusalem by evening!"

„I would need my assortments and tools, but my house was ransacked and most of them had been unfortunately destroyed with all my notes." she sighed with a slight grudge.

„It does not matter." the lady shook her head. „My friend will be able to provide you every tool you need, the only thing you have to bring is your science."

„Are you sure, my lady?" Madame Sautreau asked doubtingly.

„Indeed I am. If you cure him, he will constitute you all herbs, books, instruments or even a laboratory of your taste." Ravenna claimed firmly.

Constance let out a skeptic giggle. „Is your friend at least the king?"

„As for that, he is."

Stagger mixed with concern appeared on the medicine woman's face. „If I treat the king then I become publicly acknowledged and end up on the stake as well."

„You will not!" the baroness declared urgently. „You will be safe there, I swear it on the cross, just let us finish this conversation and set out as soon as possible."

„I have said everything that I wanted for now, esteemed lady." Constance glanced at her regaining her calmness.

„Wonderful." Ravenna jumped to her feet. „Alisha, would you please give Madame Sautreau something to eat?" she called as the maid returned from another room.

„Do you wish to have something, too, my mistress?" she inquired.

„No thank you, I am not hungry."

The baroness hastened to the door.

„Would you please inform Lord de Ibelin that I wish to make a short trip to Jerusalem and the stablemen to saddle horses for me and my escort?" she asked the two men who still patiently waited outside.

„As you wish, my lady." one nodded and left towards the stables.

„What shall I tell Lord de Ibelin about the purpose of your trip?" the other knight inquired.

„Just a brief, beneficial outing." she gave a half smile.

Baldwin yawned a huge. Snow-white candles lightened his chambers making the words of reports resting in front of him seeable. His eyes became narrow due to exhaustion. He reached for a pen in order to write an answer, but changed his mind and dropped the feather on the desk.

„I am too tired to think impeccably today, forcing further labor upon myself would cause the decrease of my work's quality." he thought. „I had better repose and get up tomorrow early in the morning to finish the reports off."

He grabbed the pen and neatly placed it back to the inkstand, then took a deep breath while gathering his strength to stand up when there was a knock on the door.

„Come in." the king sighed remaining seated.

„I am ineffably sorry to disturb you in such a late hour, Your Majesty." the entering envoy bowed. „I came to announce that a guest wishes to talk with you."

„Who the hell wants to harass me after 11 in the evening." he grumbled to himself. „I do not wish to see any guest today." he replied.

„As you wish." the other man nodded. „May I tell Lady Ravenna de Neapolim of Nablus that you are ready to see her tomorrow morning?" he asked neutrally.

„Ravenna de Neapolim?!" his eyes widened as he turned towards the envoy with his whole upper-body.

„Yes, my lord, she has arrived about 10 minutes ago from Nablus and wishes to talk with you as soon as possible." he answered blandly.

„Then escort her in." Baldwin composed himself.

The man opened the door enabling the baroness to drift in.

The shadow of Ravenna's thin frame fell upon the wall. The king observed it motionless, and finally beheld the lady herself. A broad smile jumped on the baroness's lips as she curtseyed. The king gazed at her as if he could not believe for a moment that it was really her standing only a few meters from him.

„My lady! What a marvelous surprise to see you here!" Baldwin jumped to his feet as if he wouldn't have weighed more than a down of feather.

„Thank God, that you are not yet sleeping, my lord! I am sorry to disturb you this late, but…

„You know, you could never disturb me." he interrupted.

„I hoped that, this is why I dared to visit you." she smiled at him making his lips moving to smile as well. „Furthermore…" the baroness became suddenly excited. „… the issue I wish to talk you about cannot wait, not even a second!" she declared.

„Really?" the king chuckled thinking that it cannot be bad news considering her cheerfulness. „Then why do you not let me know about it the very moment?"

„Well, Your Highness…" she smiled teasing him for a second. „… with God's help, I found someone who may be able to cure you."

The smile disappeared from Baldwin's lips in a brief second.

Seeing that the king did not give any reaction, Ravenna continued. „She is waiting outside."

„That was a tasteless joke." he stated coldly.

„It is not a joke!" the baroness asserted firmly as she realized what went on in his head. „She has peculiar skills and knowledge, she was even considered to be a witch."

„Witches does not exist, my lady." Baldwin said emphatically. „They were made up by fearful, superstitious people, and since the most of the society is of that kind, they are conventional. But you should not engage in such balderdashes, my lady, you must be a person of realism and logic if you want to use your talents." he claimed so firmly that Ravenna did not dare to interrupt until he took a moment of break.

„Logic dictates that science develops continuously, so breakthroughs that make the impossible feasible should not be considered as fudge." she retorted.

„No, in this case, logic dictates that there is no need to embarrass myself by letting another charlatan - fleeing from skate- treat me." the king said peremptorily.

The baroness remained silent for a moment. She knew how awkward this situation was for him and started to be for her as well.

„Please, my liege, give her a try. I was riding whole afternoon and evening to have her here as soon as possible.

„I am ineffably glad to see you here, but unfortunately, I have to decline your offer." Baldwin replied decorously.

„But, please…" Ravenna took a step closer to him affright on her face.

„No, my lady. What I have said, I have said." he said calmly but strongly.

Baldwin turned around to prevent seeing her desperate, pleading face which may have weakened him when a sudden clash sounded behind him. He turned back with hidden fright and found Ravenna kneeling in front of him, her eyes -glistening with tear- fixed on his.

„I beg you, my lord, give her one bare opportunity to prove her skills and do not refuse a chance for you to live. Please, if not for your sake, for mine."

The king's mind and heart fiercely hammered at each other. He hesitated for a few seconds. A drop of tear ran down on Ravenna's cheek.

He sighed. „I do not mind, let it be as you wish." he deferred.

The baroness jumped on her feet with inexpressible happiness. „Holy God, thank you, Your Highness!" her face lit up with a sudden pleasure. „I will bring her in a brief moment!" she assured him and sprinted towards the entrance door.

 **Sorry for being late (again). You know, final exams have the tendency to "eat" one's time so intensely as I do when some junk food turns up...** **?** **But anyway, writing this story is a great practice for me (moreover, I am not masochistic enough to quit it when it finally gets complex), so if you are interested, I expect to continue, though saving enough time for a new chapter will may take more than 3 or 4 weeks.**

 **Ach, never mind! Hope to see you soon at chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, everyone! Let's get into the chapter without any further ado.** **:)**

 **(I am not a native speaker of English, so please, forgive my mistakes.)**

The door closed behind Ravenna. Baldwin stood motionless. He had never had so ambivalent feelings. His heart pounded with a mixture of fear and excitement, but on the other hand hope distilled upon his soul. Not because of the new medicine woman. He did not have the slightest doubt that she was an ordinary charlatan that cannot even cure a common cold, but the scene the baroness just made, warmed his heart. He had never dared to hope that she cared so deeply about him. A delighted smile came upon his lips in contempt of the tense situation. If she had his welfare so much at heart, only God knew what would happen…

The opening of the door distracted the king's contemplation. Ravenna busted in, reluctantly followed by Constance who stopped and bowed as deeply as possible when she beheld Baldwin.

„May I introduce you Madame Constance Sautreau, my liege." the lady called smiling.

„Be welcomed, Madame Sautreau." the king said softly. „You may straighten yourself." he added as he realized that Constance remained still curtseyed.

The medicine woman awkwardly straightened herself.

„I shall retire now." the baroness retreated a step in order not to disturb the examination.

„Do you wish to have a room to sleep, my lady?" Baldwin looked at her.

„No, I could not sleep…I will be in the waiting room."

He nodded so she turned around and left. The king and the medicine woman stood in the moteless room silent for a moment.

„Do not make the lady wait too long. Let us get the examination over." he broke the silence. „What do you require for it, Madame Suatreau?"

„First I will need protective clothing, Your Highness." she said confidently but still looking the tip of her ragged shoes.

„What kind of protective clothing do you have in your mind?" he slightly tipped his head to the side.

„Something similar to the one you are wearing, my lord. One which covers one's body."

The king called in a guard. „Please escort the Madame to the medical dressing room and put the clothes she wishes into her service."

The man bowed to sign his understanding and left the room followed by Constance.

He remained alone once more. „What are you getting into once again, Baldwin…" he sighed to himself. The delight that possessed him a minute ago vanished. Maybe this situation showed that he was important for the baroness's soul, but didn't promise any further advantage in the king's opinion. „Besides that, I will get humiliated by an examination one more, she will surely be disappointed when it turns out that medicine woman's science she -thought so highly by her- will prove to be useless."

He didn't have any further time to let concern overflow him since Madame Sautreau returned dressed from head to toe in white canvas and a veil covering her face. Baldwin's eyes slightly widened, none of his physicians enfolded themselves so much while examining him, but didn't show the slightest visible sign of surprise or distress.

„How do you wish to carry out the examination, Madame Sautreau?" he asked softly.

„Please take a seat, Your Highness." she grabbed a chair confidently and placed in front of him. She felt much more comfortable when it came to healing and the formal pleasantries were over.

The king seated himself without a word and glanced up at her eyes.

„Now, may I ask you to remove some of your clothing, my lord? Would you please take off your mask?" she requested without any prevarication.

He sighed. This degrading scene had happened over and over his life, but he got used to that by examining he was not a monarch, he was a patient subordinated to the doctor's wish. He reached to the back of his head, put off his headcloth and unbound the string holding the silver covering his face. He put it in his lap and looked back at the medicine woman.

His skin -not reached by sunshine for years- was white like snow, presenting a bitter contrast with reddish erythemas dispersedly smudging it. With his light blond hair, pale complexion and deep blue eyes he looked like as if he had been the king of Norway or Sweeden, not the hot Jerusalem.

Constance nodded neutrally after analyzing his not too pleasant to look at but still noble features.

„May I see one of your hands, Your Majesty?" she moved on.

Baldwin took off the glove from his almost flawless left hand and reached it towards her.

She hesitated a moment. She was sure that he was right-handed or at least was forced to use his right hand since it was the habit. Then why did he show his left hand?

„May I see your right hand as well?" the medicine woman glanced at his face which got full off concern and reluctance.

Since the king was used to that his face was covered while talking with others, he didn't pay much attention to his facial expression, but realized the situation in a brief minute and looked at her with absolute tranquillity. He slowly moved his left hand and removed the gloves covering it.

Constance's eyes widened as she realized why he didn't wish her to see his right hand in the first place. Two of his fingers were missing and the rest were quite anguished as well. She was surprised that compared to his other body parts his right hand was in such a horrific condition but didn't give any sign of her consternation which would have made him feel even more awkward, instead, she started gaining information by asking.

„Was it your left hand, which first manifested symptoms, my king?"

„Yes, my illness was identified when my right hand became insensitive to pain." he nodded.

„When did it happen?"

„I was 9 when it occurred."

„May I ask how old you are now, my lord?"

„My age is 18 as of last July."

„I assume for some years the illness only caused loss of feeling in arms and legs, am I correct?"

„Yes, you are." he nodded a bit surprised.

„And it only started leading to muscle weakness and skin lesion when my king was about 15-16 years old?"

„You are right, Madame Sautrau." he recoiled. This was the first time when a doctor didn't just ask these questions but answered them herself as well. He tried his best to conceal his excitedness. „Can I ask, what helped you to frame these correct statements?"

„Well, as I observed, leprosy has two major types, Your Highness, one that only damages nerves and another grimmer which produces disfiguration and other unpleasant symptoms. Children who get infected with the latter usually does not reach their middle adolescence. Since you said, you were infected when you were about 9 years old, my lord, that type was ruled out. Bit since, unfortunately, now you suffer from its symptoms I presumed that the slighter disease transformed into the more serious in your case, which usually happens in puberty." she claimed neutrally.

„I see." The king hummed approvingly. „Lady de Neapolim told me that you have discovered a therapy for people like me. Is that true, Madame Sautreau?"

„I truly worked out a treatment for leprosy, Your Majesty, but since you have been infected for years, alas, I cannot guarantee its effectiveness and I must tell you that the cure lasts at least one and a half years, which might will not be the most pleasant."

„Madame, if it can only lengthen my life with one and a half years it absolutely worthed it for me." he declined. „And I got used to that life is not pleasant a long time ago."

„So, my lord wishes to require the treatment?" she inquired.

Baldwin hesitated for a minute, he still did not truly believe that she could save him, but on the other hand, was exceedingly curious what kind of therapy she found out.

„Yes, I do." he nodded. „Could you please describe it?"

„It is a herbal cure, my lord. I have been researching the medical properties of herbs for decades and found one which can be used while curing such severe diseases as leprosy."

„May I ask what this particular herb is?" he inquired agog.

„It is a tiny plant, Your Highness."

He looked at her questioningly.

„It is a special mold."

„You want to treat me with a mold?!" he asked with consternation.

„Yes, my lord, it might be disgusting but the only treatment I am familiar with is a massive mold cure." the medicine woman replied severely.

„How could a mold heal me?!" the king glanced into her eyes with disbelief.

„Well, in my opinion, leprosy is caused by ruinous beasts which live in the body of the patient…"

„In your opinion, tiny beasts are living inside me?!" Baldwin asked with increasing perplexity. Hundreds of physicians examined him so far, but none of them had such bizarre theories.

„Yes, my lord, but they are so tiny that we cannot see them…."

„If one cannot see them, how do you know they really do exist in the first place?" he interrupted.

„I do not know, I can only assume since I observed that the disease infects people only through touch. One cannot spread leprosy if one does not make physical contact with another person directly. This is why the small beasts cannot fly through the air, they can only move from one body to another if there is no space between them. The premised mold is a poison for the ruinous beasts"

The king listened with utter attention, then nodded as she finished.

„Your theory seems to be logical, Madame Sautreau. It is worth a try." he declared what thought the least he will a few minutes ago.

„I am glad that an as great mind as you, my king, sees logic in it." she nodded with a slight but concent smile.

„If your treatment is just as convincing as your diagnostic ability, your reward will not be missed." he promised.

Constance bowed to express her gratitude.

„Now you may retire, I will ensure you a set of rooms." the king continued. „Tomorrow morning you may prepare a list of things you require for the treatment and hand it the envoy I will send."

„Your Highness, I need to gather the mold in person, I do not think your servants would be able to identify it."

„Then you shall make a list of things that can be purchased by laymen and will be escorted by others to get the ones that need your expertise. And last but not least, do not let anyone know of my cure."

„As you wish." she curtseyed once more.

Baldwin called in a guard after putting back his clothes and mask. „Please escort Madame Sautreau to an empty guest suite of the east wing."

The men nodded and intended to leave with Constance when the king called after him. „Furthermore, notify Lady de Neapolim in the waiting room that she may come in."

The door closed and an ultimate silence fell. „I just told a charlatan to heal me… I am completely out of my mind…" the king reproached himself as he realized what the element of surprise caused by her unusual skills resulted.

He didn't have any more time to scold himself because nimble and rhythmic noise of running feet sounded from the corridor towards his chambers. The door opened and Ravenna burst into the room. She visibly removed most of the sand from her hair and clothes while witing but now she gasped from excitement as if the corridor she ran along had been 3 kilometers long.

„What did she say, my lord?" she wheezed even forgetting to curtsey.

„Well, you can imagine, I have met hundreds of doctors so far, but I have never seen such an odd physician as her."

„Can she cure you?" the baroness asked with excitedness turning into concern.

„She will try." he answered softly.

„Did you let her try it?" a spark of joy gleamed from her eyes.

„May every rational man consider me lunatic, but I did." he nodded. „Please, keep quiet about it."

„May God bless your soul, my lord!" inexpressible happiness overcame her as he kicked up her heels.

Baldwin chuckled. Maybe accepting the treatment was insanity, but at least it made her happy. But how disappointed she will be when it turns out to be useless… His face got sombre.

„She will purchase everything she needs tomorrow and begin the cure as she returned." the king stated quietly.

„How splendid news!" she clapped her hands with joy. „I will be waiting for the sequels the most eagerly."

„After all, I benefit from this matter to some degree either way." Baldwin thought. „At least this will finally keep her here beside me."

„Do you wish to stay in Jerusalem, my lady?" the king asked.

Ravenna's face grew stern and hesitated for a few moments. The king's pulse got faster. Despite everything, she wishes to leave him? Why? Her behaviour confused him. One moment it implied that she cared for him deeply but in another, she seemed to completely lose her interest towards him.

„I fear I cannot." she uttered finally.

„May I ask why?" Balwin inquired with a bit of exasperation that he didn't manage to hold back.

The baroness sighed. She had clearly been torn between two opposing factors, her heart and her brain.

„I must go back to Nablus in order to finally clear up my poor father's issue."

„Lord de Ibelin is there, my lady. He will take every measure to gather solution." the king claimed resolutely.

„But four ears hear more than two, my liege. I cannot afford to relax until I at least gather a clue." she resisted.

„Staying here would be safer for you, in Nablus you are more vulnerable if the person we want to expose wishes to execute you." Baldwin continued the reasoning.

„That mysterious lord could have liquidated me if he wished to days ago, my lord, I am in safety until I became dangerous for him because things I found out."

He sighed and looked down.

„Let us make a deal, my lady." the king led his eyes back to Ravenna's. „You may travel back to Nablus, may God protect you. But if you manage to find a clue that can set off Lord de Ibelin's investigation, you will return Jerusalem in the interest of your safety. Do we have a deal?"

Ravenna hesitated for a brief moment then nodded.

„We do, my lord. I feel miserable that I have to leave you in such a tense situation, but I would hate myself for not even trying to unveil the person who destroyed my father's and somehow my life as well." she glanced into his eyes. „Could you forgive me?"

„If I were you, I would do the exact same thing." Baldwin nodded slightly. „You do not need to ask for forgiveness, you are a free woman, with free will, that I shall never squelch with my commands. I cannot and must not force my will upon you."

Suddenly, he felt awfully selfish for wanting her staying beside him at all costs. He could assure her safety in Nablus as well, he was just weak and made an argument from it, which he assumed, would influence Ravenna. He was completely out of his norm. Exhausted, trusting, resigned, angry and remorseful the same time. Shall he cancel their agreement about her return to Jerusalem? But then he would override his own decision, breaking one of his principles, consistency.

He shook his head as if he had tried to eject the deluge of racing thoughts.

„I shall not force you to return here, my lady. Please stay at your home as long as you wish, I can ensure your safety there, too." he sighed.

He felt as if he had just thrown a diamond into the sea. But he didn't possess that diamond, so keeping it conflicted with his righteousness.

„No, my lord." the baroness claimed firmly. „There is no way leaving you for a long time. The most definitely not. I have just taken a try of it and after three days I can firmly declare that I would feel my life emptier if I had to miss conversations with you permanently." she added in a lower voice casting her eyes down.

Baldwin felt his heart beating in his throat. She has just said that she is attached to him. But he had no experience in such things, he could not ascertain of what nature her attachment was. He didn't know what he should reply, so awkwardly hesitated for a moment trying to figure out what the best answer would be.

„As I said previously, I will always host you here with the keenest pleasure, dearest lady. When and how long you use it, only depends on you."

A grateful smile appeared on Ravenna's lips. „Thank you, my liege, I shall return to you at my earliest convenience."

A few moments of silence followed. They gazed at each other motionless. Ravenna's face slightly dirty from the dust of the desert became more and more red, not to mention Baldwin who was immensely blushing behind his protecting mask.

Suddenly the brusque voice of bells -signing the changing of guard shifts- sounded making both of them give a start.

„We had better repose now." Baldwin spoke up finally. „I will give you a suite, I guess spending the night in your uncle's apartment is not included in your dearest desires." he added with a sarcastic half-smile.

„It would not be so much fun because it is dark, unfortunately, so I would not be able to see clearly the corners of that glorious apartment to recollect the pleasant moments I spent there." she answered the same way making him chuckle.

„At what time do you wish to leave Jerusalem?" the king asked more serious.

„As early as I can, my lord."

„Alright, I will let your escort know." he nodded.

„Then I guess, I shall wish you the most restful night." she took one step towards the door.

„I wish you the same and good luck with the investigation. I will definitely do my best to find details as well."

„Thank you once again and forever, my liege." Ravenna curtseyed while smiling then turned around a headed towards the door.

Baldwin's muscles tensed up, he knew he should remain quiet and let her leave, but the first time in his life his mouth didn't obey his brain.

„My lady…" he called suddenly making the baroness inquiringly turn her head back. He hesitated for a moment then continued. „Is there anything else you wish me to know before you leave?"

His voice was serious. Ravenna turned towards him with her entire body, glancing into his eyes. His pulse was skyrocketing.

„Well…" she started, but her tongue go tied. She knew what she should answer, but insecurity and fear averted her. She panically looked around to find something she can mention. „…if I were you, I would be careful with that ink spot…" she uttered finally with sarcasm.

„Ink spot?" the king asked back with surprise concealing his disappointment.

„On your left elbow." she gestured.

„Oh.." Baldwin checked it up and noticed the blur. „Occupation hazards." he let out a short, fake chuckle then called for a guard to make the awkward situation end. „Escort Lady de Neapolim to the best guest suite of the main building."

„As you wish, Your Majesty." the man bowed and left after letting Ravenna pass the door before him.

The king stared before himself. He wanted to slap himself hard, but since he didn't feel pain with his skin it would have been useless anyway. „Now you got what you deserved, moron." He couldn't move from frustration and shame, he replayed the scene a thousand times in his head and berated himself every time.

„This is your chambers." the guard opened a tasteful oak door before Ravenna. „I wish you a good night, esteemed lady." he bowed and left as the baroness entered the apartment.

She didn't close the door and silently watched as the guard disappeared at one corner. The corridor was silent, torches calmly burned on the walls. The only thing which disturbed the silence was the baroness's breathing which gradually became more and more frequent and ardent proceeding into crying, but a sudden voice prevented her from starting actual weeping.

A lock opened somewhere along the corridor. She hastily closed the door only leaving a narrow opening to see what happens.

One door slowly opened and a man -wearing only a night suit- sneaked out, carefully looking around. He silently but firmly walked along the corridor towards Ravenna's door.

A wide smile appeared on her face when she managed to identify him in the semidarkness.

„Good evening, Lord de Montferrat." she opened the door suddenly making Conrad almost assail the wall with bewilderment.

„Holy God!" he collected himself in a brief moment. „I wish you a good evening, too, Lady de Neapolim, though giving a heart attack to your dear fellow does not represent the most genteel decency." he added sarcastically.

„Does sneaking out of young, beautiful ladies chambers at midnight represent it?" she retorted with a half-smile.

„Who said that there is a young, beautiful lady inside?" he lifted his eyebrows with irony.

„Shall I check it out?" she took a step forward to peck at him.

„No, no, Lady Ravenna!" he jumped in front of her. „What if there is a lion int hat suit?" he simulated seriousness to conceal his sarcasm.

„Indeed there is a lion inside. It would explain a lot of things… For example, it must have eaten your clothes that is why you are wearing only underwear." she replied in the same style.

Conrad laughed out loud than composed himself in a second when he realized they were standing in a desolate corridor in the middle of the night.

„Well…" he cleared his throat. „I am glad to see you back here. Do you intend to stay in Jerusalem for a longer period of time?

„No, I have to leave for Nablus early morning," she shook her head. All of a sudden the memories of the previous minutes rushed back to her mind. A teardrop slowly paced along her face. Conrad's cheerfulness disappeared as he beheld it.

„I heard what happened with your poor father, God rest his soul. My deepest condolences for him." he sighed.

„Thank you." she nodded, however, this time not this tragedy stood behind her sorrow.

„Lord Conrad.." she looked into his eyes. „I did not tell someone about something I should have."

De Montferrat glanced back at her earnestly. He saw how awfully she was struggling. He lifted his right hand a gently patted her shoulder to comfort her.

„I am the surest, that you will have several opportunities to tell that person what you should have, soon. I would bet my life on it."

 _The following day_

The sun midday sun shone brightly glittering on the windows of the royal palace.

„I wish you a splendid day, Your Highness." an official bowed as he entered the king's chambers.

„I wish the same to you." answered Baldwin not even looking up from the document he was working on. He wrapped himself in work to take his mind off what happened previous evening.

„May I ask if you have finished the reports concerning the central districts?"

The king gestured towards another table covered with neat piles of documents with his feather. „From the left to right: Acre, Caesarea, Jaffa, Ascalon and Geza."

„Thank you, Your Majesty." the official nodded contently while gathering the parchments. „I wish you a further good day." he bowed.

„Same to you." Baldwin nodded with a bit of boredom.

„Your lunch awaits, my King." a servant said while curtseying.

„Thank you." he said between his teeth.

He sighed as he finished the document and placed it on a new pile slowly getting higher and higher. Baldwin slowly ambled to his dining room when to his surprise beheld Constance standing by the table.

„May I wish you good day, Your Highness." she curtseyed.

„Nice to see you, Madame Sautreau." he nodded. „Have you managed to purchase everything you need?"

„Fortunately, I have, though finding the appropriate mold was not a sweet lullaby." she put one hand on her back as it hurt.

„Did you have to bend a lot?" he inquired decently.

„Yes, my lord. I had to check about two hundred stables until I finally found it."

„Stables?" Baldwin tipped his head to the side.

„Yes, do not fear, Your Highness there is a huge colony there, it will last for…"

„You want me to cure with something that grew on a wall of a stable near the ground?!" the king interrupted with consternation.

„Indeed, Your Majesty." she nodded neutrally. „I came here at lunchtime because it may not have the most delicious taste and…"

„You want me to eat it?!" Baldwin startled.

„I put it in your soup, my lord." she glanced at him.

„Splendid." he declared with irony.

A servant pulled out the king's chair to let him sit down. He put off the mask and take a spoonful of soup while glancing at Constance who gave him an encouraging look. He reluctantly emptied the spoon.

„I do not feel anything strange." he shook his head after swallowing the liquid.

„I am glad to hear that." a content smile appeared on the Madam's face. „You shall consume two portions of mold a day, one with lunch and another with dinner. In addition, you may put three drops of this…" she put a vial in front of him"… in your beverage, my lord. Unfortunately, the mold causes some unpleasant side effects, such as stomachaches and diarrhea. With this concoction, you can repel these symptoms. May I do it for you?"

„Yes, please." he nodded and emptied the pot of watered wine after Constance put the medicine in it.

„Is there anything else I can do for you?" she inquired.

„How shall I know if your treatment really works?" he looked into her eyes.

„You will notice it, my lord, no doubt." she replied when knocking sounded towards the door.

„Who is that?" Baldwin called.

„My lord, the battalion of knights led by the brother of Lord Almaric de Lusignan has arrived. Lord de Lusignan wishes to introduce his brother to you, my king and your majestic sister."

„Tell Lord de Lusignan that I will greet his brother as I have consumed my lunch."

„As you wish." sounded from outside.

The king hastily continued his lunch.

„Is this everything that defines the cure?" he asked between two spoons of soup.

„Yes, my lord. The only thing you shall do is following my instructions and wait."

Sybilla was already standing in the throne room -where the royal siblings usually greeted important guests- when Baldwin turned up.

„Oh, you finally arrived, dearest brother." she smiled a bit teasingly as he approached her.

„I was having lunch, beloved sister. You know, it is important to people who are not on a constant diet." he retorted playfully.

„Hey, you are quite cruel today." she glanced into his eyes with pretended pique, but a curious smile quickly relayed it. „Is is true that Lady Ravenna was here yesterday night?"

The king's heart leapt. „Yes it is." she uttered briefly and immediately turned his head away and spoke to the guards standing by the door.

„You may let Lord Almaric de Lusignan and his brother in."

They bowed and opened the door letting the two men walk in. Almaric strolled with a slight smile on his face on the right side of his brother. The newcomer didn't wear armour so one could saw his bulging muscles through his clothes. His dark blond hair and beard was well-groomed and didn't even the slightest sign of exhaustion was seeable on his face, though he had a long journey behind his back.

„My King, my Princess…" Almaric bowed. „May I introduce you my dear brother, Guy de Lusignan."

Guy bowed deeply then straightened himself.

„It is such a delight to make your acquaintance, my esteemed King, and Princess." he said decently making Sybilla softly chuckle at his Aquitaine accent.

„Same for us, Lord de Lusignan." nodded Baldwin. „I hope court will become soon richer with a so precious member as your brother thanks your arrival."

„I will do my best, to fulfill you gracious hope, Your Highness." he bowed once more.

„Unfortunately, I cannot introduce you to our esteemed mother." continued the king. „She is away from Jerusalem at the moment."

„With God's help, I have already made the queen mother, Her Majesty's acquaintance when our ship arrived in Jaffa." Guy claimed.

„I am glad to hear that." replied the king with pretended mirth. Gloomy thoughts rushed through his mind. His mother usually doesn't greet knights arriving from Europe. If it had been Guy's idea to look her up, she presumably wouldn't have welcomed him, so it must have been Agnes who initiated their meeting. Baldwin knew her mother if she wishes to meet someone she has a good reason for it. „The question is, what does she want from this man?"

 _Two weeks later in Nablus_

The slight wind swayed Ravenna's loose hair as she sat on the grass of the castle's garden under a sunshade, playing with Isabella the little half-sister of Sybilla and Baldwin. The previous days went by peacefully. The baroness finally had time to organize her thoughts and regain her internal balance which was quite broken during the previous weeks. She finally had time to write Jeanne, telling her everything -except the investigation- and asking for her advice, but the answer had not arrived until that time.

„I have arrived, wise grandmother." Isabella declaimed holding a wooden cat figure in her hand of whose role she was playing.

„What is your complaint, dear Princess Cat? How shall I help you?" the baroness asked with enthusiasm. She had always love to play with children, especially with Isabella, whose vivid imagination made it even more amusing for her.

„You know, wise grandmother, I live in a castle where everyone rushes and shouts, there is always noise and I am tired of the dragon living next door, he always sneezes that huge that my walls get hot due to the fire he breathes." the little girl complained immersing the situation of the poor cat.

„Oh, I see." nodded Ravenna." Nowadays become this problem more and more frequent, unfortunately. Why do you not spend some time in a rural area?"

„That is a wonderful idea!" she simulated a jump with the cat figure. „I shall leave the castle and the city behind my back for a few weeks. But where shall I go." she contemplated for a moment. „Oh, I know, I shall go to Miahamba." she declared smiling lovely.

„Miahamba? Is that a village by the Mediterranean Sea?" Ravenna asked a bit surprised that a little girl like Isabella was familiar with its name.

„I do not know." she shook the cat's head. „But its name sounds pretty."

The sparkle of suspicion flared in Ravenna.

„Have you heard of this village in the cat school?" she asked.

„No, I heard it from the huge, black-bearded gent, who owned the castle but now left for some time"

The baroness's eyes widened with accelerating pulse. Black beard and „left for some time"? She was referring to his late father, no doubt. She could not just make this story up because Miahabmba was an existing settlement.

„Did he wish to relax there, also?" she inquired.

„Maybe, but he was talking about receiving some gold there…" Isabella said absently.

„Really? How did you hear it, mischievous little cat? Did you eavesdrop?" asked Ravenna still playing her role.

„I did not." she assertively shook the cat's head. „I was running along the corridor while my cat mother was speaking with others, and then I heard him whispering to himself about Miahamba when he suddenly came out from one room. He almost hit my nose with the door." the princess added a bit huffily.

„Oh, that was uncouth of him. Almost hitting a cat princess with a door?" the baroness simulated indignation. „When did this unpleasant situation happen?"

„Umm…" she wondered playing with her ebony black hair. „A few days after my mother's birthday."

„I see." Ravenna nodded and wanted to go on, but a maid interrupted her.

„My esteemed ladies." she bowed. „Princess Isabella, your majestic mother wishes to see you at lunch in five minutes."

„Now?!" the little girl asked indignantly. „I am not hungry, I want to play with Lady Ravenna."

„I would love to play with you until evening, my Princess, but our mother will be sad if you do not have lunch with her." the baroness helped the maid since she realized there was no further information she could have gained from her. „A so affable princess as you are does not wish her dear mother to be sad, does she?"

„No." Isabella sighed reluctantly and stood up from the blanket.

„Have a pleasant, delicious lunch!" she smiled at the little princess.

„Thank you, Lady Ravenna!" Isabella smiled back at the baroness and left holding the maid's hands.

Ravenna jumped on her feet as the princess disappeared. She sprinted inside the castle as fast as she could.

„I must speak with Lord de Ibelin at a moment's notice." she declared panting as she reached the door of Balian's private chambers. „Is the baron inside?"

„Yes, my lady." One guard bowed. „I will ask Lord de Ibelin whether he wishes to see you now."

She waited restively until she got the answer.

„The baron will see you if what you wish to tell him is important."

„Of course it is!" Ravenna heaved taking one step towards the door so firmly that the guard paced left not to bump into her. „Lord de Ibelin, I have got news that cannot wait." she hastened in his chambers.

Balian just stepped out of his dressing-room where he just got dressed for lunch.

„I wish you a mighty day, Lady de Neapolim." he nodded. „What do you wish me to know?"

„I have just learned that my late father received the money of the lord we are looking for in Miahamba, at least once."

„May I ask what source did you obtain this information?" de Ibelin inquired sceptically.

„From Princess Isabella."

The knight raised his eyebrows. „I do not know if a 7-year-old girl is the most reliable source of information, my lady."

„She did not find it out." Ravenna shook her head confidently. „We were playing when she suddenly declared the cat she was playing wishes to relax in Miahamba. Then I asked her a few questions considering how she knew about the existence of the village and she told me, the baron said he was about to receive money there some day in August, a few days after her esteemed mother's birthday."

„I will check this issue out, my lady." Balian nodded. „I will let the king know today and will inform you if there is any sequel."

„Thank you, my lord." she smiled at him. „Now I shall let you work. I wish you a further good day."

„Same to you, Lady de Neapolim." he nodded then turned to one guard as the baroness left. „Tell my dear family to start the lunch without me, I have an urgent matter to deal with."

Ravenna entered her chambers. She planned to have lunch alone that day and was sure that Alisha has already prepared everything for her meal.

„I am glad to see you back, my mistress." Alisha smiled at her. „Your lunch is ready to eat."

„Thank you, dear Alisha." the baroness nodded when her eyes suddenly settled on a package resting on a table beside the door. „What is this?"

„This consignment arrived for you an hour ago, my lady."

„Do you know who sent it?" she wondered while approaching the square item and beheld a letter on its top.

„I do not, the courier only told me that it is from Jerusalem."

„I shall have lunch a bit later." Ravenna claimed while grabbing the letter.

„As you wish, my baroness." Alisha nodded and left.

The lady looked at the brief's seal and disappointedly realized that it was not the king's, but it contained the crosses from the hatchment of Jerusalem and also Anjou lilys, so the writer of the letter must have been his family member.

„Sybilla?! Why would Sybilla write me?" she wondered to herself while opening the letter and hastily started reading it.

 _Dearest Lady Ravenna,_

 _I hope you are enjoying yourself in Nablus, here, at court, I can tell, life is flatter without you, though a new legion of rumours spread about you, quite amusing ones. If you wish I can talk about them later on, but now I shall be brief, you know, my new dressmaker can arrive at any moment._

 _Well, to tell the truth, I am writing you this letter from pure benevolence, I witness every day how badly my dear brother misses your presence and I assumed maybe this is the case with you, too. So I decided to send you the chronicle of Lord de Tyre -when we have talked about one day- to let you see some drawing of him. I hope you appreciate my initial and turn the volume soon back because my brother does not know that I sent it to you._

 _Receive my best wishes,_

 _Princess Sybilla_

 _Ps: go for page fifty-two_

Ravenna looked up from the letter. Thousands of thoughts mixed in her mind, but instead letting them absorb her, she hurriedly reached for the package and ripped off its wrapping. She opened the tome not even paying attention to its gilded cover and quickly turned to page 52.

It was a sophisticatedly painted page depicting two scenes. On the left, she saw little boys playing with each other and on the right, there was a boy with a sorrowful expression on his face and a churchman holding his arm and showing something.

The baroness raised one hand before her mouth. She understood the scenes without reading the text on the other page and identified which one of the boys Baldwin was even before comparing the two pictures to see which child is on both of them. His nine-year-old self looked like just as Sybilla described.

Tears ran to her eyes while she was caressing the cheeks of the painted king with the tip of her thumb.

 _That evening in Jerusalem_

„Your Highness, a letter arrived from Lord Balian de Ibelin." handed the king an envoy a brief while bowing.

„Thank you, you may retire." Baldwin nodded and opened the message.

Quick eyes used to reading finished it off in few seconds. He hummed. „So she made it. And one clue was right under our noses, but we overlooked it because it was in a head of a child. Furthermore, it has got discovered by another child. And finally, it was sent to a third child to do something about it." he chuckled with irony.

He didn't have many options since he didn't have any personal acquaintances in Miahamba's neighborhood, maybe that is why the meeting was organized there. The only way forward was to send disguised spies there who may gain some information from the inhabitants while getting them drunk, but definitely, not by bribery, they have to do it unobtrusively.

He lifted up his hand from his lap to have a sip of his wine but accidentally pounded it to the tabletop. A strange feeling thrilled through his body. He suspiciously moved his fingers, then sighed and gulped his drink ignoring the precedent.

He looked out one of his huge windows at the moon, which was admired by Ravenna the same time.

The baroness stood on her balcony immersed in her thoughts. A cool October breeze made her shiver, so she paced back to her chambers to get a cloak. She was about to enter the living room when she beheld Alisha busy with analyzing the chronicle Sybilla sent her. The maid was so pre-occupied, that she didn't realize her mistress's presence.

Ravenna frowned, she previously told her, that she couldn't read. Maybe she is just admiring some paintings in it. She couldn't wait to find it out.

„Alisha." she called making the maid taking a rapid step backwards.

„How may I serve you, my Baroness?" she bowed slightly.

„It is getting cold outside. Could you please bring me a cloak?"

„Of course." she nodded and paced towards Ravenna's dressing room with quick steps.

Tha lady strolled towards the book and gasped. There weren't any pictures on the double-page. She read into the text. It was about the structure of the caste of Tripoli.

The baroness's eyes widened, suddenly everything fell into place considering Alisha in her head. Young, pretty, well-qualified, Arabic woman, working ridiculously underpaid for her uncle who found her immediately when he looked for a maid. And now she was reading nothing but a description of a castle that is one of the main objects of Arab attacks?!

She quickly slinked towards the door to get the guards, when Alisha returned with a cloak in her hand. The two women stared at each other for a moment. Alisha suddenly dropped the cloak a hastened back to the baroness's dressing room.

„Stop, Alisha! You cannot escape!" Ravenna shouted while running after her.

The maid climbed out of the first window she reached and adroitly continued running on the slope of the roof situated under Ravenna's window.

„Stop her, she is a spy!" Ravenna screamed but the castle yard seemed to be desolate.

She looked out of the window and beheld Alisha's plan. There was decoration by the end of the roof, which made one able to climb down to the ground. She couldn't go down using the stairs, she mustn't take her eyes off her. Ravenna had no other opportunity, she climbed out of the window to the narrow slope, constantly shouting to get the guards or basically anyone's attention.

 **I hope you enjoyed reading, guys. Imagining someone having a few minutes of fun with my stuff always makes my day and help through the „catastrophes", like when my beloved history teacher asks me to write him three, five hundred word essays for the following day. Just love his assassination attempts…**

 **Never mind! If you have any questions, I'm here to answer. Hope to see you soon, my people, in chapter 12!** **:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Have a wonderful Easter, but be careful with ham and chocolate, they are insidious knaves, who love you so much that they can't be persuaded to leave your butt and belly fat… Well, I think, I had better let you get into the next chapter. :P Have fun!**

(I am not a native speaker of English, so please excuse my mistakes.)

Ravenna carefully climber out of the window. Shouting and making precise movements at the same time seemed to be a difficult task for her. She got a deep breath and started slowly pacing towards Alisha who raced along the slope as adroitly and confidently as a cat.

The baroness tried to certain her faltering steps by balancing with her arms, but she became more and more unstable.

„Someone help for God's sake!" she shouted with despair.

Finally, one man appeared in the castle yard looking around to detect from where the voice was coming from.

„Here!" Ravenna shouted and waved her arms as she beheld the man in the sparse light of the quarter moon.

Such delight overcame her that she forgot to pay attention to her balance for a moment which was enough for her to lose it.

„Damn!" she screamed while trying to regain her balance but her attempt proved to be useless. Her right foot slipped off from the slope making her body slide down on the awning. She shrilled with terror.

„My lady!" Alisha suddenly turned back to see what happened. Although her mistress and she were enemies at that time, and taking advantage of the situation would have been more profitable for her, her good heart subconsciously made her react so.

Ravenna quickly slid down on the roof, fortunately managing to grab the eaves gutter on its end, the rest of her body swinging due to momentum.

The man sprinted towards the building. Alisha hesitated for a moment, she couldn't decide whether to follow her heart by helping her ex-mistress, or her brain which indicated escaping. She sighed agitatedly and hastily took one step towards the panic-stricken Ravenna.

„Do not move, my lady!" she called while running back on the slope. Her left foot suddenly slipped off. She screamed one but remained quiet after she hit her head on the edge of the slope. Alisha's unconscious body fell on the ground a few meters in front of the men coming to the rescue of Ravenna.

„Alisha!" the baroness shouted despairingly as she glanced at the motionless woman laying at the depth. Her hands getting wet from fear started slowly slipping off the eaves gutter. „No, no…" she wheezed in despair.

„I am here, my lady!" a male voice sounded from below. „You may release the eaves gutter, I will catch you!"

„Are you sure?" Ravenna asked half crying.

„Yes, my lady, I swear it! Just let it go!" came the confident answer.

A drop of tear streamed down her face. „My Heavenly Father, help your child…" she sobbed. „I will release it on three." she called louder. „One, two…" she sighed. „Three…"

The baroness stretched her fingers and her body fell in the man's opened arms. Both of them hit the ground.

„Are you alright?" the man inquired, crawling closer to her.

„Yes, thank you.. thank Goodness…" she gasped smiling relieved. Although she skinned her arms while sliding down the roof and hit herself while landing, she wasn't hurt badly.

Ravenna jumped to her feet and hastened to Alisha followed by her rescuer. She checked her pulse with bated breath.

„She is alive." the baroness claimed joyously but her smile diminished as she beheld the blood pool by Alisha's legs. „No.." she gasped raising her hands to her mouth. „We must stop the bleeding!" she demanded. „Give me your gown."

„Did she broke her leg?" the man asked while unloosing the string of his gown.

„Yes, it seems." she grabbed it out of his hands and tightly wrapped it around Alisha's bleeding left leg. „Please, help to carry her inside, she needs immediate assistance." Ravenna turned back to the man standing his armed crossed.

„Did you not say she is a spy, esteemed lady? Spies deserve execution, there is no need healing her…"

„Would you through a precious source of information to the ocean?!" the baroness interrupted quite ardently. „We have no time to waste, bring her, will you?" she commanded peremptorily.

He reluctantly lifted Alisha up and followed Ravenna with the unconscious woman in his arms.

„Get the physician and send him to my chambers." she instructed the first servant she saw.

The lady knew, after that ominous scene, she must keep the issue of Alisha in secret as much as she could. Fortunately, they didn't meet anyone on the way.

„You may lay her down here." Ravenna gestured towards the bed once they were in her private suite. „Thank you for your help." she nodded calmer. „I am sorry if I was disrespectful to you, my lord."

„You were not, esteemed lady." he turned towards her after placing the ex-maid on the bed.

The baroness's eyes grew bigger with surprise. She just realized that the man helping her didn't have a classic European face, more likely an Arabic one, but on the other hand, he wore the usual uniform of Templars.

„I have arrived. How may I serve you, Lady the Neapolim?" the castle's head physician rushed into the room.

„Thank Goodness!" Ravenna turned towards him. „My maid suffered an unfortunate accident. I suppose she broke her leg, my lord."

„I will examine her at a moment's notice." the doctor stepped by Alisha and removed the bloody gown from her leg. „I fear it is truly broken." he said after a few moments. „The bleeding has stopped because it only came from superficial wounds and the other cuts on her body are not serious either, but I am afraid, I will not be able to put her bones to their supposed positions. She will be never able to walk again without a crutch."

„Are you completely sure about that?" she asked concerned.

„It is a quite complicated injury, esteemed lady." the physician awkwardly scratched his head. „I fear, her ankle broke to several pieces, which one cannot mend from outside."

„Then why do you not cut her skin and put her ankle in order from inside?" she inquired without thinking over what she uttered.

The doctor's expression filled up with abashment. „Alas, carrying out a surgery you mentioned would indicate dozens of unsolvable problems, my lady. No one I knew or ever heard dared to accomplish such a treatment."

Ravenna nodded but inside she shook her head while disdainfully. She knew one person, who would definitely be able to implement it…

Suddenly Alisha started moaning while moving her head in anguish.

„Give her something that eases her pain." the baroness called.

The man poured some liquid in her mouth, which made her torment reduce in a few moments.

Alisha's eyes opened. She looked around terrified, trying to sit up in the bed, but she was too weak to manage.

„What has happened?" she asked in Arabic.

„You fell prey to a dreadful accident, but you will be fine, do not worry." Ravenna stepped to her head.

„My leg hurts…" the spy whispered.

„I know, but it will get better. Would you like to have a cup of something, Alisha?" the lady inquired affably.

„Alisha?" she asked back.

„Is it not your name?" Ravenna suggested maybe it was only her codename.

The Arabic woman hesitated for a moment. Then slightly shook her head while staring in front of her. „I do not know."

The baroness's eyes widened. She opened her mouth, but the doctor preceded her.

„I am not fluent in Arabic, but did she say, that she cannot recall her own name?"

The lady nodded concerned.

„Oh, what a misfortune." he sighed. „The accident had crazed her. We better end her suffering."

„What?!" the lady burst out.

„Is there any problem?"Alisha asked concerned in Arabic after witnessing the scene.

„No, there is not, keep your self easy." she replied the other woman kindly, then turned back to the doctor with indignance on her face. „I do not lay claim to your services any longer, my lord, I would only ask for painkiller.

The man reluctantly opened his bag and handed the baroness a few vials. „Three drops when the pain is intolerable."

„Thank you." Ravenna uttered lackadaisically. „You may retire now."

„As you wish." the man bowed and left.

„I shall speak with Lord de Ibelin." the lady thought out loudly.

„I will stay here with your maid, so you may look the baron up." her rescuer spoke up, who had been watching the scene on the last few munites silently leaning against the wall.

Ravenna felt a sudden bad feeling as he voiced his idea. „No, I do not want to leave her. Would you please call Lord de Ibelin here?" she asked. „Show him this…" She removed her signet ring from her finger. „to make him sure that it is really me, who needs him immediately."

„As you wish, my lady." the man bowed and hastened out of the room.

The baroness stood motionless for a moment. Millions of thoughts fought with each other in her mind. Everythings was strange and chaotic. The restful life of the last two weeks gone up sight down in a few minutes. She began to feel her entire body aching, but a sudden question from Alisha interrupted her unfolding sensation of pain.

„Did I commit something bad?" she asked anxiously.

„No, Alisha, stay calm." she turned to her.

„So my name is Alisha…" she said shakily.

„Yes, I suppose…" she nodded then hesitated. „Anyway, we will call you Alisha." she added with a slight smile.

„May I ask your name, my lady?" the unfortunate woman inquired.

„I am Ravenna…Ravenna de Neapolim. Do you not remember me?"

„Is it a problem?" Alisha asked concerned.

„No, it is alright." she shook her head. „Are there any names you can recall?"

She thought hard for a few moments and looked around the room as if she was hoping the things there could remind her of somebody, but after a half minute of combat, she sighed.

„I cannot… not one. I am sorry." she said bitterly.

„It is alright, do not get downhearted, dear Alisha." Ravenna gave her a comforting smile. She concealed her mixed feelings surprisingly well, not letting Alisha feel even more despair.

„I wish you a good evening, Lady de Neapolim!" Balian stepped inside the room.

„I wish you the same, Lord de Ibelin!" she glanced at him.

The baron slightly raised his eyebrows when he observed Alisha laying on the bed, but remained diplomatic. „A knight came to me with your signet ring, claiming that you wish to have some words with me as soon as possible." he said while handing the jewelry to its owner.

„Indeed, my lord." Ravenna nodded then turned to the injured woman. „We will leave the room for a few minutes, Alisha, call if you need something."

„All right, Lady de Neapolim." she replied calling the baroness as she heard from Balian.

„May I ask what has happened with your maid?" the knight inquired as he closed the door behind their back.

„I have a bunch of things to tell you, my lord." she started after she made sure Alisha couldn't hear her words. „Today's evening I caught my maid reading a part Lord de Tyre's chronicle about the construction of the castle of Tripoli, despite, she claimed she could not even read."

„I am ineffably sorry to interrupt, but how did this volume get into your possession?" Balian asked.

„It is not important concerning the matter, my lord." Ravenna averted the topic. „I had many motives to consider her a spy. A spy of the mysterious lord we have been looking for. And my suspicion turned out to be correct when she tried escaping after her catch. She climbed out of the window, I followed her. It was an awfully reckless move." she fell her eyes. „Both of us ended up on the ground. I was caught by the man I sent to you, but my maid was not so fortunate. She hit the yard without any protection. She broke her left leg and cannot remember anything."

„How do you know if it really is the truth or she just simulates it in order not to unfold her lord?" Balian asked back.

She sighed. „I do not know. But she seems to be anguished, I am sure that she does not simulate her symptoms."

„What you feel is only intuition, am I right?"

„Maybe you are, but please do not frighten her now."

„May I ask why you spare her so intensively, Lady de Neapolim? She is a spy. You said so, did you not? The only intention we have for her is gaining the biggest amount of information we can." de Ibelin said neutrally.

„Because I feel sorry for her." she claimed a bit too fiercely, then composed herself. „She fell off the roof because she turned back to help me."

„Then what do you wish to do, my lady? We cannot get any use of her if she does not remember anything."

„We shall take her to Jerusalem. There is a physician there who might be able to heal her memory or ascertain if she only made up the memory loss. Do I have your permission?"

 _The next morning in Jerusalem_

Baldwin groaned in his bed. His body bathed in sweat due to anguish, but because of his exhaustion resulted by his late retiring to bed last night, he remained half-sleep. He opened his eyes in panic. Every part of his body radiated intense pain...

„Holy God, I am dying." he said between his teeth. He couldn't hold back groaning anymore, he felt as if he had been skinned alive. „That cursed wench! She betrayed me! How could I have been such a lunatic!" he moaned. „I summon Madame Sautreau immediately!" he shouted to the guards.

Even breathing was a torture for him that time. He gasped for air constantly. „I must stay alive! I cannot afford myself to die! If I collapse, my kingdom will follow me soon! he gasped. „If I die, I will not be able to see her in this world anymore…"

The door opened, Constance hastened in carrying a vial. She curtseyed shortly.

„Do you feel unbearable pain, my lord?" she asked neutrally.

„Indeed I do." he groaned. „You poisoned me…"

„May I suggest you to drink this painkiller before continuing this conversation?" she reached over the phial.

Baldwin grabbed it with his left hand and emptied it in a second. He couldn't ponder anymore. He drank it, if it had been poison, at least he would have died sooner, with less suffering.

He joyously realized that the pain effectively diminished in a few seconds.

„What has happened to me?!" he glanced at Constance with utter curiosity.

„Delightful things." she replied with a slight but content smile.

„Is it delightful that I was almost out of my mind with pain?!"

„Yes, Your Highness. It means that your skin partly feels pain and touch again. It means that the treatment works."

Baldwin hesitated for a moment then his lips moved into a wide smile.

„Thank you." he nodded making the medicine woman's content smile bigger. „But shall I live like this for a long time?" he asked concerned.

„Well, the pain will reduce, but it will take several weeks. To make you able to fulfill your duties, you may use painkiller. The brew you just consumed pushes the pain away for about 8 hours. You may take three vials of it a day, it does not have any side effects."

Blue eyes shone gratefully at her.

„And I have one more good news, my lord." she continued. „You are no longer contagious."

„Are you sure?" the king was taken back.

„Yes, treated leprosy is no longer infectious." she nodded confidently. „Therefore, you must take some measures, Your Majesty. You shall burn all clothes, fabrics and other things that were in direct contact with your skin so far, even your masks shall be heated up. I suppose this is the only way the small beats can be obliterated."

„I see." he nodded. „I will take care of this as soon as possible." Baldwin hesitated for a moment staring incredulously in front of him, then looked back to Constance with astonishment. „From now on, I can touch anyone I wish without any concerns?"

„Of course, Your Highness." she assured him. „But be careful, your wounds may get infected if you touch soiled items, so I recommend you to wear your protective clothing. Not for other's, but for your sake."

The king's heart fluttered so intensely that he feared the medicine woman would see his body shaking by every beat. Suddenly a knocking distracted his thoughts.

„Who is that?" he asked.

„A letter has arrived from Lord de Ibelin, Your Majesty." came the answer outside the bedroom door.

„Could you please bring it here, Madame Sautreau?" the king turned to Constance, who a bit reluctantly- since as a doctor she considered run errands of that kind quite degrading- took the brief from the servant and handed it the king.

„Thank you." he nodded. „You may retire now."

The woman curtseyed and paced towards the door.

„And before I forget…" Baldwin continued. „… please consider, what you wish to be your prize for your wonderful job."

„Thank you, my lord." Constance bowed once more before leaving. She already had that fairly long list in her head, but since the king seemed to be eager to open the letter arrived, she didn't wish to steal his time with it at the moment.

Baldwin hastily opened the parchment and beheld a few of Balian's typically brief sentences.

 _Your esteemed Majesty,_

 _several circumstances led us to suggest Lady de Neapolim's maid to be a spy. Presumably the spy of the Lord we are searching for. She got injured while trying to escape and seems to lost her memory. The Baroness wishes to take her to Jerusalem. She claims, there is a physician there who may be able to treat her. She leaves Nablus in the morning with a fifty-knight escort to guarantee her safety. They are expected to reach Jerusalem by early evening._

 _Your obedient servant,_

 _Balian de Ibelin_

„So she comes back…" The king let the letter loosely fall out of his hand to the blanket. "Thank you, my Lord!"The soft sound of chirping birds filtered through the windows suddenly suppressed by Baldwin's hearty laughter. He pressed his left hand to his mouth to reduce his rejoicing, but it was almost useless. For a brief moment, he felt himself a carefree young boy filled up with hope, happiness and love.

 _Meanwhile in the desert of Nablus district_

Fidelis leisurely trotted in the valley of dunes, wafting sand to the air with his hoofs. The bevy moved slowly since the injured Alisha had to be carried on a cart.

Ravenna surrounded by dozens of knights felt more and more awkward. She didn't know any of them so just looked forward and admired the endless desert, the only landscape she was really familiar with.

„How much water do we have, Lord del Guerrero?" sounded a question behind her back.

„30 waterskins on the cart." came the answer.

The baroness recognized the voice after the first word sounded. It was the first voice she heard after she almost died. She held back Fidelis and fell a bit behind.

„My lady, how may I serve you?" the man inquired when he realized Ravenna was approaching him.

„So Lord del Guerrero is the name of my rescuer." she said with a half-smile.

„Eduardo del Guerrero at your service." the knight nodded.

„May I ask if you are from Iberia?" the baroness asked politely but still examining the man's Arabic featured.

„Yes, I am from Cáceres, Castile." he nodded but noticed the lady's curious look and continued. „I am originated from an Arabic noble family, which was probably exterminated when Christians recaptured my homecity from Moors when I was only 2. A Castilian nobleman adopted me to be the playmate of his son of my age."

„I am sorry. I did not wish you to tell me such sensitive episodes of your past." Ravenna interrupted felling her eyes with shame.

„It does not matter the least, Lady de Neapolim." he shook his head. „Many people wonder how a man with a face such as mine even dares to be a Templar." he added with a bit of irony.

„No, this has never crossed my mind!" the lady fibbed. „Now I am only wondering, how you persuaded yourself to serve Christianity when your family was murdered in its name?"

„I grew up among Christians. I have learned that it is not religion that defines people to be virtuous or rotter. Maybe they killed my relatives in the name of God, but also saved and treated me by His lows as well. My step-father had always thought of as his real son and gave me everything I needed, even his noble rank. The only thing he could not give me due to the law was his estate which was succeeded by his real son after his death. I did not wish to tag along with my foster brother and his family, so I decided to show my gratitude to God for saving my life by fighting for his glory here, in the Holy Land."

„That is an immensely moving story." Ravenna rhapsodized with empathy as he finished. „How long have you been here?"

„I have arrived only two weeks ago with the battalion of Lord Guy de Lusignan."

„Guy de Lusignan?" she asked back, but a brief moment later the announcement of Almaric -on the way to the royal stables- came to her mind. „Is he the brother of Almaric de Lusignan, constable of Jerusalem?"

„Yes, my lady." del Guerrero nodded neutrally. „May I ask, if you are on good terms with the Lord constable?" he inquired a bit timidly.

„Well, I did not have the pleasure of getting him known properly so far, Lord del Guerrera. Why do you ask?"

„I have always dreamed of serving in the Holy city, but since I have no acquaintances there, I was disposed to Nablus with some of the new knights." he sighed. „I would never wish to cause inconvenience, my esteemed lady, but I felt if I did not tell you now, my fondest wish would never come true." he fell his eyes.

Ravenna chuckled on his dedication. „Well, I may do not have the closest relationship with Lord de Lusignan, but do have other contacts which make me able to intervene in your issue."

„Are you talking seriously?" del Guerrero gave her an astonished smile.

„Of course, if it only costs me a word and makes my rescuer's dream come true, why would I resist?" she returned his smile.

„Thank you ever so much, esteemed lady!" he nodded delightfully.

One hour went after another. Ravenna has never realized the way between Jerusalem and her home city was so long because she usually made the journey cantering not just slowly trotting, which proved to be much more tiring. The sun was halfway down when the bevy reached the massive city walls of the capital city.

The baroness dismounted Fidelis and let one stableman lead him to the stables after caressing the horse's nose. The cart of Alisha rolled to the courtyard. One knight resultantly lifted up the wailing Arabic woman without any delicacy and hastened towards Ravenna.

„What are you doing?! She is not a piece of rag! She is injured! Be careful!" the lady reprehended him.

„I am sorry." he uttered grudgingly.

„Are you alright, Alisha." she asked a bit concerned.

The ex-maid nodded, but her facial expression reflected pain. A manservant handed a wrapped package out of the cart, the chronicle of Lord de Tyre.

„Please deliver this consigment to Princess Sybilla, Her Majesty." the baroness commanded hasity, then sighed with relied when the man bowed and departed." Follow me, my lord." she tunred to the man holding Alisha and set off towards the gate of the main building.

„De Ibelin notified him that I am arriving, so he must be waiting for me." Ravenna thought as she paced between the knights of her escort. „Why is there not any welcoming comity?" her concern grew. „What if he does not care for me anymore? He wanted me to stay, and I… I left… for more than two weeks. I brought the whole thing on myself. I am only one of the hundreds of young gentle ladies. If I am not here, I can be immediately replaced. Maybe I already have been…. No! Sybilla wrote he misses me. But can I believe her? By the way, why does she care about our relationship in the first place? Maybe she wants her brother to be happy. She presumes he could be happy on my side? She does not even know me properly…"

„Welcome to Jerusalem, esteemed lady!" an envoy bowed, suddenly bringing her out of her thoughts. „I am ineffably sorry for your inconvenience, alas, I was not able to find you in your escort." he looked down with humility.

„You are forgiven." Ravenna smiled with relief.

„You may follow me, my Baroness." he started walking inside the palace only coming before the lady with a half step. „His Majesty, the king prepared a suite for the treatment of the patient, and for your accommodation he selected the chambers where you spent the night before you left Jerusalem the last time if it meets your expectations."

„Of course it does." she nodded. „Could you escort us to the healing suite?"

„Indeed, I was headed there." the envoy bowed slightly. „The physician is waiting for your arrival." he continued, turning towards her every time he spoke.

Ravenna doubted that she had ever got so much respect from an envoy, not to mention the incident when one dragged her through the palace as if she had been a slave. Why? Because the king commanded him to do so, but now… Now, he must have ordered the envoy to treat her with the utmost respect.

„His Highness is in negotiations with the nuncios of His Holiness Pope Alexander III, so he does not have the pleasure to greet you at the moment, but he wishes to see you as he finished." the man went on. „Here is the suite in question, esteemed lady." he stopped in front of a door. „Do you have any further wishes?"

„As for now, I do not. Thank you for your help." she gave him a slight smile.

„My greatest pleasure, most honored Baroness." he bowed deeply.

„I wish you a good evening, my lady!" Constance jumped on her feet as Ravenna and the knight holding Alisha entered the room.

„Good evening to you, too, Madame Sautreau!" the lady nodded smiling, then turned back to the man and Alisha. „Here is the patient."

„Please lay her on the bed." the doctor gestured towards the canopy bed standing in the middle of the room.

„I thank you your services, my lord." the baroness turned to the man after she disposed of the injured woman.

„My pleasure." he uttered neutrally and left the room after giving a nod to Ravenna.

„What has happened to her?" Constance inquired excitedly as the door closed. „What made her lose her memory?"

„She fell off a building and hit her head."

„The scars on her head does not seem too serious. I guess these injuries did not occur when she hit the ground, did they?"

„No, she hit her head on the edge of the slope after she lost her balance. She fell on her left leg, which broke, I suppose."

Constance paced to her leg, removed the bandages and nodded after examining it for a few seconds. „Yes, this ankle broke into 4 pieces."

„Can you fix it by surgery?" Ravenna asked concerned.

„Of course I can." she replied a bit resentfully because the lady doubted her. „But let us move back to the memory loss a bit first." she continued with utter curiosity. „I have already witnessed one incident of this kind. A peasant fell off from his attic and hit his head the exact same place as your maid did. He lost all of his memories except his language skills and general knowledge, for example, how one can use a sickle. What is the case with her?"

„I guess, the same, she did not even remember nor her own name, neither anyone else's. Furthermore, she spoke French quite fluently, but now only understands her mother tongue, Arabic."

The medicine woman hummed. „Well, it seems head and brain injury at the temples can lead to the loss of long-term memory. Interesting."

„Did the peasant regain his memory?" the baroness inquired.

„Yes he did, it was a long process. He started working to provide for his family, and as weeks and months passed by, he started to remember certain things. I suppose the only therapy we can follow is to wait and try to show and speak with her about things that can bring memories to her mind."

„Very well." Ravenna nodded.

„Now I shall operate her ankle before the bones start mending, my lady. Would you please tell her, that I am going to narcotize her for the surgery?"

„Alisha, this is Madame Constance Sautreau, she will be your physician." the baroness turned towards the laying woman, who nodded while giving the doctor a forced smile. „She will cure your broken ankle first, and will make you sleep during the surgery to not to feel pain."

„Alright, Lady de Neapolim, thank you for letting me know."

„I will notify you, when the operation is over, my lady, but I would suggest letting her rest tonight and starting the memory treatment only tomorrow." Constance called. „I know the information you wish to gain must be important but in my opinion, there is little chance that we can get any further until she is exhausted."

Ravenna hesitated for a moment. She didn't know how much information Constance had about Alisha's issue but nodded after a second.

„Alright, as you suggest." she took a step towards the door, but she felt she couldn't have left without asking one more question. „Madame Sautreau, how is His Highness's treatment going?"

The medicine woman remained silent for a moment speculating whether she should tell her about the results or not.

„Do not worry, my lady, everything is in order, but I think, it is His Majesty who wishes to inform you about this question. It is not my role in this particular situation."

„I see." the baroness examined Constance's face with a half-smile, but her neutral, patient confidentiality expression was flawless as always. Realising that she can't gain any more information out of her, she took one more step backward. „I wish you good job." she nodded.

„Thank you, my lady." the doctor curtseyed before Ravenna left the room.

The lady slowly walked along the empty corridor towards her new chambers. Suddenly she beheld her reflexion on a window's glass. Her hair was messy just like her dusty clothes and face glistening with sweat. Her eyes widened. „He can call for me any time, and I look like a torn apart stray dog..." She speeded up her steps and reached her suit in a few seconds.

„I wish you a splendid evening, my lady!" a young beautiful woman jumped up from a chair at the anteroom as Ravenna opened the door.

„I wish you the same." the lady returned her greeting surprised.

„My name is Nadine. His Majesty, the king sent me to be your new maid. I hope I will be able to accomplish your wishes." she curtseyed deeply making her reddish locks slide forward.

„I am glad to make your acquaintance, Nadine." the baroness gave her a smile.

„Do you have any wishes?" she inquired obligingly. „Shall I prepare you a bath?"

„Yes, please." Ravenna nodded.

Nadine proved to be just as qualified as Alisha was. She prepared a sweet-smelling bath in a few minutes, then helped her mistress wash her hair and wrapped it in a towel so professionally that the long, thick curls completely dried just over an hour. It was past 9 o'clock when the baroness finished her toiletry an ate her dinner, but since no one came for her, she sat down reading in the living room. A sudden voice broke the silence, someone knocked the door.

The lady threw the book aside and hastened to the door before Nadine could have opened it.

„Holy God, Ravenna, I have not seen you for ages!"

„Jeanne, what an excellent surprise!" the baroness hugged the other lady.

The maid –seeing that she is not needed- politely turned back and left the two women alone.

„I wrote you a letter, Jeanne, why have you not replied?"

„A letter?" she got confused. „No letter was delivered to me during the last two weeks."

„Someone stole it!" Ravenna got nervous.

„Do not think the worst immediately." Jeanne raised her voice a bit. „It must get misplaced, but I do fear, it fell into wrong hands." she sighed.

„The gossips…" Sybilla's letter came to the baroness's mind. „What are the latest ones?" she inquired impatiently.

„Well…" the other woman started whispering.

„I wish you a wonderous evening, Lady de Neapolim, my lady!" an envoy interrupted Jeanne while bowing before the two ladies. He slightly gasped for air due to haste.

„I wish you the same." Ravenna nodded.

„My Baroness, His Majesty, the king summons you at a moment's notice." he continued.

A quick and wide smile rushed on her face but composed her expression in a second while turning to her friend.

„I am quite eager to continue this conversation, dear Jeanne, let us meet up tomorrow morning. Would it be good for you?"

Lady de Lavallee, who saw every wince of Ravenna's face, tried to force a neutral and affable expression on herself.

„Of course. I do not have any plans for tomorrow's forenoon, you may let me know when it suits you."

The baroness noticed Jeanne's genuine reaction, but for that time, acted as if she wouldn't have beheld it.

„Then have a restful night." she forced a smile.

„Thank you, I wish the same." the black-haired woman nodded with a fake smile.

Ravenna followed the envoy along the endless corridors, thoughts fighting inside her head as usual. She had no doubt that her brief had been stolen. By someone, who knew that Jeanne and she were friends, and looked for personal information, which she was supposed to write to her mate. The fact that she hasn't written anything provocative in that letter was bitter-sweet. No awkward information was out about her but on the other hand, it meant that the new gossips veracity equaled most likely zero. She sighed restlessly.

They reached the final long corridor before the king's chambers. The baroness saw him in her mind's eye looking motionless at her and only asking one question: Is there anything else you wish me to know before you leave? Her heart rushed. Every moment of simulating calmness was a bitter anguish for her.

„I wish you a good evening, Lady de Neapolim."

Ravenna surprisedly glanced towards the voice and noticed Constance standing in front of the king's chambers.

„Oh, have you finished the surgery, Madame Sautreau?"

„Indeed I have, I wished to let you know the details of your maid's treatment, but was notified that His Majesty summoned you, so I came here."

„I see." the baroness hesitated. Shall she hear her out here, or go in with her? Shall she see him now or a few moments later? She answered immediately. „Would you come in with me, His Highness would be also interested in this issue."

„As you wish." the medicine woman nodded.

„Lady de Neapolim and Madame Sautraue have arrived, Your Majesty." one guard reported.

„Madame Sautreau?" Baldwin asked back surprised.

„Yes, my lord." the man nodded.

„Alright, then send them in," he commanded.

The door closed. The king felt his pulse rapidly increasing, his body trembled. „What are you doing, man?! You were not trembling when 21,000 Muslims stood in front of you and only 7000 Christians behind your back, and now, you are shaking like a leaf because of one single woman?! Get your head together!"

The door opened and the two women strolled inside. Ravenna took a deep breath and suddenly wandered her eye on the king. Baldwin froze up. For some moments they stared at each other motionless like two statues ignoring Constance's presence.

„I wish you the most wonderful evening, Your Highness." the physician curtseyed returning both the baroness and the king to reason.

„My lady, Madame Suatreau, I wish you a splendid evening, too." Baldwin nodded.

„I wish you the same, my liege!" Ravenna curtseyed a bit confused.

A moment of awkward silence settled on them, which was broken by Constance once again.

„I operated the patient's ankle, she came out of the anesthetic without any difficulties. I intend to start her memory recovery treatment tomorrow." she glanced at the king. „My lord, may I require an interpreter, because the patient lost her French language knowledge, and I cannot speak Arabic."

„Of course, is this all you need?" he asked.

„I would like to ask also for some parchments, ink, drawings and paintings of Arabic cities and iconic buildings as well as typical plants of certain districts of the Middle East." Constance continued.

„Do you intend to show her particular things which may remind her of her past?" Baldwin inquired.

„Indeed, Your Majesty." the medicine woman nodded contently.

„Everything you wish will be at your disposal." he assured Constance.

„Thank you ever so much, my lord." she bowed slightly. „I do hope that my services will meet your standards in the future as well."

„I have no doubt about that, Madame Sautreau." the king commanded her gently.

A second of silence followed, which was enough for Constance to realize that she had said everything she had to and was the third wheel by that time.

„Well, I thank you for your benignity one more, Your Majesty and wish you a restful night." the doctor took a step towards the door while curtseying. „And the same to you, Lady de Neapolim." she bowed again.

„I wish you the same, Madame Sautreau." Baldwin nodded.

„May God give you a good rest." Ravenna smiled at her. „I am eager to hear the result of the treatment tomorrow."

„I will let you know if there are any sequels, my baroness." the medicine woman curtseyed the third time before one guard closed the door behind her back.

The two aristocrats remained alone in the room. Ravenna led her gaze off the closed door and turned back towards Baldwin.

„I am ineffably sorry, that I could not welcome you immediately, my lady." the king took one step towards her.

„It does not matter the least, my lord, I hope you had a great time. Not every day gets one a chance to debate juicy theological issues with His Holiness's nuncios." she said with a sarcastic half-smile.

„I fear if the issue had not been military and economic support but juicy theological issues, I would have got into a scrape." he chuckled with self-irony. „I received an aggravatingly lay education."

„Really?" she teased him. „According to your impeccable 'Ora et labora' lifestyle, you would be the perfect role model of every faithful Benedictine monk."

„Oh, so you presume they are only praying and working that take up my time?" he giggled.

„No, my king." the baroness shook her head with sarcasm. „Sometimes you chasten insolent, loud-mouthed girls as well." she slightly gestured towards herself making him laugh out heartily.

One lock of hair streamed to Ravenna's face who gracefully pushed it back to its place. The loose-fitting sleeves of her dress blew during the movement, making her bruised up arm visible. Baldwin's face loured in a brief moment.

„What has happened with your arms, my lady?" he asked concerned.

„Oh, it is nothing serious, it will mend in a few days." she waved a hand.

„Did someone hurt you?" restrained anger glowed from Baldwin's voice.

„No, it was an accident." she appeased him. „It was my fault, I fell off a roof while trying to catch my escaping maid."

„A roof?! You followed her to a top of a building?!" he asked with bewilderment in his eyes.

„Yes, it was an ill-considered decision." she fell her eyes.

„Holy God, you could have died…" the king uttered quietly.

„But I did not, God sent a knight to save me." she looked up with a slight smile.

„Who is that knight?" Baldwin asked, still a bit shocked by what he heard.

„His name is Eduardo del Guerrero, he came here with the battalion of Lord Almaric's brother."

„I will say him thank personally." he nodded.

„He will be immensely pleased, my king." she smiled. „By the way, Madame Sautreau refused to provide me information about how your cure is proceeding, could you indemnify me?"

„Well, that is quite an amusing story, dear lady." Baldwin's delightedness returned. „Today I woke up to the realization that my whole body hurts inexpressibly…"

„Good Heavens!" Ravenna interrupted horrified. „But now you are alright, are you not?"

„Yes, I received painkiller from Madame Sautreau." he nodded.

„But she told me that everything is going well with your treatment, did she lie?!" the baroness asked alarmed.

„No, she did not." Baldwin chuckled shortly. He knew giggling at her dread was impropriety, but the fact that she was so concerned about him made him gladsome. „As it turned out, my anguish was the result of that my skin partly became sensible of touch and pain again."

Her frightened expression changed to curious.

„It means, that the cure is effective." he added softly.

Ravenna glanced at him her mouth opened for a second as if she wouldn't have understood the sentence he just pronounced, then burst out with exceeding happiness.

„Is this absolutely certain?" she asked while literally dancing with joy.

„According to Madame Satreau, yes it is." the king nodded chuckling.

„God has shown favour…" the baroness uttered quieter, tears of happiness glistening in her eyes.

He glanced at her smiling dearly behind his mask. He knew what he should continue with, but he didn't even dare to guess, what reaction it would get… He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

„Madame Sutreau also said, if the treatment is effective, I am no longer infectious."

Silence filled the room. Both of them stood confused, not sure what the next step should be.

„Finally…" Ravenna whispered smiling after a few moments while unwittingly taking a step towards him.

„Finally?! What does that mean in this context?! What the fiery depth of hell shall I do?" desperate thoughts ran around Baldwin's mind. „Stop it! I always overthink things. In this case, I shall ignore my logic and favor my instincts. Provided that I have not managed to exterminate them completely… I shall decide now, I have no time to ponder about options! She took a step towards me, I shall make a gesture towards her, too! Now or never!"

The king took a deep breath and reached his gloved left hand towards her.

The baroness hesitated for a moment glancing at his hand then back to his eyes which shone at her vaguely and begging. She slowly strolled in front of her and reached her right hand putting her palm of his.

Baldwin gasped quietly as their hands met. He did not falter, his hand tightly enclosed her letting them hang beside their bodies. He glanced down at their hands then back to Ravenna as if he couldn't have believed that they were actually holding hands. She heartily chuckled at his reaction and could ascertain that he was smiling as well from the little wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. She raised her other hands and started gently caressing his right upper arm. The king gathered all his strength not to moan loudly due to the gentle touches he hadn't experienced for long years. He casted his eyes down and enjoyed every movement of her fingers silently.

Ravenna stretched her right fingers indicating that she wishes to let go of his hand. Baldwin looked up at her concerned. „What this enough for her? Just one more minute… No, I shall be ineffably grateful for the kindness she presented by now, I shall never press anything on her."

He sighed quietly and released her hand with a bit of ruefulness, but his lips curled into a wide smile the next moment when he realized, she only wished to make her hand free to be able to wrap her arms around his neck the next second. He returned her hug immediately drawing her closer to him.

Ravenna laid her chin on his right shoulder which situated in the perfect hights as if it had been created for her to support her head. She moved her hands and stroked along his back tenderly. She just realized how thin he was since she could easily palpate his spine and shoulder blades. Her hand got stuck in the edge of his headcloth. The baroness's eyes glistened and started slowly pulling the garment down with utter curiosity.

He felt what she was doing but did not oppose. How could he had been able to balk her intention… The clothe leisurely left his head and landed on the ground after Ravenna released it. She let out a soft chuckled as her hands immersed in his relatively short, thick curls. Her fingers gently wandered through his hair making him unable of holding back a gasp. His embrace became more confident, pushing her whole body against his.

The baroness suddenly felt something rough and inappropriate among his soft locks. It was the string holding his mask. She hesitated for a moment, then gathered her courage and put one hand on the knot -holding the piece of silver- to loosen it. Baldwin felt her intention and suddenly recoiled letting her go.

„No, do not put it off, not now!" the king declared with unusual fierceness from him. Ravenna looked at him with a mixture of fright and concern.

„Please, dearest lady." he mumbled softly to ease her.

„Why?" she asked without any shuffle.

„You know the answer." he uttered and lowered his eyes.

„The answer you have in mind is nonsense, my lord." she whispered. „The reality is that you are doubtful. You doubt that my feelings are strong and sincere enough to make you sure, you have no grounds for concern."

The baroness took a minute break to see his reaction but he didn't move.

„But I can absolutely assure you that your worries are baseless. The only thing they manage to achieve is fascinating me even more with your sheer selflessness." Ravenna gave him a fond smile.

Baldwin completely was frozen, not able to answer to give the slightest reaction, only gazed into her eyes motionless. The baroness waited a moment, but after he didn't seem to give her a reply, she took matters her own hand. She slowly reached her arms behind his head, putting her fingers on the tight knot. He didn't disagree, just stood rooted to the spot like a statue until the strings were loosened.

She put both of her hands on his silvered cheeks, only holding the mask before his face. They looked into each other's eyes motionless for a moment. For a moment when the only power holding Baldwin's mask in its place was Ravenna's will. He glanced at her like a defenseless prey at a hungry predator. The baroness didn't want to torture him any longer, so started removing the mask, making his forehead visible first. She moved slowly giving him a supportive look the whole time. She placed the piece of silver on the desk standing beside them.

They stood face to face silently. „Alea iacta est" the king thought. He didn't quiver anymore, didn't even feel nervous or concerned. She saw him and nor go into shock, neither ran away.

Ravenna raised her right hand and fondly stroked his left cheek. For others, it might have been nauseating to touch his slightly damaged skin, but for her it was mercy. She gently caressed his face with both of her hands, as if she had wished to smooth down his tormented soul. Baldwin closed his eyes his hands hanging beside him, he delivered himself to her, no matter what she wished to do.

The baroness gathered her bravery and took one step closer to him. She felt his breath on her forehead. She stood on tiptoe to make their heads be at the same heights. Her left hand moved behind the back of his head rumpling his hair and her lips tenderly pressed against his. The king didn't move. He neither returned the kiss nor recoiled. Ravenna let go after a few moments and examined his face with curiosity mixed with concern. He suddenly opened his eyes, and she could see nothing in those blue orbs, but fierce passion.

Like a gushing river breaking the dam, restrained desires overcame Baldwin in a brief moment. He grabbed her back with both hands and dragged her into a fervent kiss. She returned it immediately, placing one hand on the back of his head and another around his shoulders. He caressed her back along her spine, pulling her hips as close as he could.

Suddenly harsh sound of knocking sounded from the door. None of them seemed to notice it until it was repeated louder and was followed by a stark „My king!".

They let go startled, both of them gasping for air.

„Is it important, Almaric?" Baldwin asked, forcing calmness on his tone after recognizing the owner of the voice. Tha baroness couldn't help but smile widely, this was the first time she saw him speaking.

„I am inexpressibly sorry to disturb you at such a late hour, Your Highness, but this matter cannot wait."

Ravenna hastily grabbed his mask and fixed it back to its place.

„May I come in, my liege?" sounded outside the door.

„Yes, of course." the king called.

The door opened and the constable hastened in with a troubled expression. He stopped surprised when he realized the king wasn't alone.

„May I wish you a Good evening, Your Majesty!" he bowed. „And for you, too, Lady de Neapolim!" he nodded. „Unfortunately, I have some military issues to negotiate about with His Highness. May I ask you to leave, my lady?"

Ravenna nodded and opened her mouth to make him sure of her understanding, but Baldwin preceded her.

„I wish Lady de Neapolim to stay. She has a practice in guerrilla warfare which may prove to be helpful to us." he declared.

„As you wish." Almaric nodded after a minute of hesitation and paced towards the table standing in the room to put down the map he held in his hands when he tripped on something. It was the king's headcloth laying on the floor. He looked at Baldwin confused and beheld that his hair was uncovered. He was so preoccupied that he didn't realize it until that time. The matter seemed to be serious since he got over the incident in a brief second.

„What is the issue you wish to share with us?" the king inquired.

The constable looked into his eyes and uttered with a stern voice:

„Our spies reported that Salah ad-Din and the allies of the Ayyubid dynasty have deployed 35,000 troops in Damascus."

 **Huuh, folks, I started writing this story a few days before Christmas, and now, it's already Easter? Time goes by so unimaginably fast like my mobile data… Well, haven't got a lot of good new for you, studying whole day makes me feel as if I was running on a treadmill, just working and struggling all day but not getting anywhere. It just drives me crazy. I fear I can't bring you the next chapter until may, when my written exams will be finaaally over. Please be patient, I will definitely continue, when I have some time to live. :P Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who shared their opinion about the story with me, and would encourage everyone else, too, to do so, if you feel like or have any questions.**

 **Whish to see you, guys as soon as I can!** **:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, everybody! Finaaally, chapter 13 is here! Hope you will enjoy!  
(I' not a native speaker of English, so please excuse the mistakes I make.)**

„Our spies reported that Salah ad-Din and the allies of the Ayyubid dynasty have deployed 35,000 troops in Damascus."

Ravenna gasped, but a well-directed glance from the king made her compose herself.

Almaric spread the map as the two other aristocrats came beside him.

„Now the Arabic army has two major focuses one in Damascus and one in Cairo" the constable pointed at Egypt on the map.

„So they want to force us to wage a two-front war." Baldwin stated calmly.

„I fear, yes, my liege." Almaric nodded. „What is more, the communication and consistency among the two parts are flawless. It turned out that caravans mediated information between them without the slightest disturbance."

The baroness's heart started racing even wilder.

„From what source did you gain this information, Almaric?" the king glanced up at him from the map.

„The caravan of Baghdad was robbed out by a party of bandits by the region of Geza. They found fifty parchments of military instructions with them which they were transporting to the directorate in Egypt."

A gasp of despair escaped through Ravenna's throat, but Baldwins left hand clenching on her's under the table made her restrain herself again.

„I see." the king nodded slightly. „Do we know anything about the units expected movements?"

„Unfortunately, we do not, my lord. New information is likely to arrive any moment."

„Thank you for your report, Almaric. I wish the royal council to convene tomorrow's morning. Furthermore, please let Lord Raymond de Tripoli and the residents of vassal states know that I summon them at their earliest convenience."

„As you wish, Your Majesty." Almaric nodded. „Do you have any further requests?"

„I wish to see His Holiness's nuncios tomorrow, early morning once more before they leave."

„ In order, my lord."

„Thank you, Almaric, you may retire now."

„Then I wish you the most restful night, my king, my lady." the constable bowed and nodded to Ravenna.

The baroness felt tears running to her eyes, but gathered her strength and held them back until the door closed behind the back of Almaric. A moment of silence followed suddenly distracted by Ravenna's bitter moan.

„Holy God… I lead Jerusalem to failure with my own hands…" tears of misspent anger deluged her face.

„Calm yourself down, my lady, what one does without purpose is not one's sin." Baldwin took a step closer to her.

„But the fact that I did not know about it does not revoke anything!" she burst out crying.

„Do crying and beating yourself revoke anything?"

She looked up to him. Her eyes were red from crying.

„I am sorry…" she uttered after a few moments of hesitation still sobbing.

„Do not be, no one is angry with you except yourself."

„But, Lord de Ibelin and maybe others as well know about my issue, they know that the failure of Christianity is on my head."

Baldwin shook his head, for a moment he didn't know whether to cry about their misfortune or smile on her overstatements.

„My lady…" he softly wrapped his arms around her. „Diplomacy is a slippery slope. Only God knows what would have happened, if the caravans you protected had been plundered. Maybe, it would have indicated an earlier attack, which had been more devastating for us, since that time we did not have the support of both the English and the French kings, which now we have thanks to Lord Guy the Lusignan who is the liege of both monarchs."

Ravenna's sobbing decreased.

„Furthermore…" he continued. „…this fact moved our investigation on your father's patron's issue far forwards."

„Indeed." she lifted her head from his shoulder. Her despondent changed to curiosity. „The mysterious lord must had known of Salah Ad-Din's intention with caravans, so would not have had interest in wanting my father to attack them. That means, the man in question must be one of us."

„No, dear lady, it does not necessarily mean that." he shook his head. „Just think it over, how could an Arab warlord profit from this situation."

The baroness stared before herself for a few moments, thinking hard.

„I do not know, I am tired." she shook her head resigned.

„You do, just think of the ancient Romans." he caressed her back.

„Divide and rule…" she uttered quietly after a second of hesitation.

Baldwin slightly nodded.

„This lord wishes to pit us and the enemy against each other, and wants our forces to cancel each other out. But since he knows, Arabs overrule us in numbers, he wished to give us an advantage through the information we may gain through caravans, besides providing a constant cassus belli for the Saracens by making us assailing caravans. After we fight with Salah ad-Din, whatever the outcome will be, both of us will probably be weakened. So that time, he can take over both Jerusalem and parts of the Arab empire with his suspected private army." she whispered.

„Can you see how clever you are?" a content smile run to his lips behind the mask.

„But…" Ravenna continued without reacting to his compliment. „… Salah ad-Din is not an incompetent ruler. How could he not know about such a capital treason?"

„Salah Ad-Din has a great empire. I have a relatively small country only and still, I am not aware of everything I should be."

„Do you think that this knowledge could be our weapon for defense? I mean, if this theory is true, there are not only two, but three main forces present here. If we ally with one, we could defeat the third."

„Maybe we could. But we should consider wisely which side to support. Supporting the Sultan would be almost nonsense. He would still have the power behind his back to destroy Jerusalem, it would only mean a few months of delay. Talking of the mysterious lord, we do not know anything about him. Presumably, he is not reliable, not to mention our antipathy towards him, but on the other hand, he is not supposed to have such force which could be considered as a sovereign power in this territory unless there is a power vacuum."

„So we should ally with him and let him rule a vassal state after defeating Salah ad-Din?"

„I would drink out the Dead Sea with delight if this matter could be solved as easyly as you have just sketched it." Baldwin chuckled.

„What shall we do now?" she asked a bit confused.

„We shall wait, my lady, I sent my people to Miahamba, we will probably get information from there alongside with the sequels from Damascus and Cairo. Anything else we could do now is speculating, not working on the actual solution of the problem."

„I see." Ravenna nodded. „Then shall I retire and let you rest, my lord?"

„If you feel tired as you have said and would wish to, you can. But first, I would suggest discussing what happened between us a few minutes ago." he gathered his courage to pronounce the second sentence.

The baroness's face got red in a moment. She looked down, then gathered herself and glanced back to his eyes.

„Well, my feeling for you are quite obvious. They do not need any kind of explanation. I do hope that they are not too much of a burden for you."

Baldwin unwillingly shook his head.

„My lady, I only know you for a few weeks and we spent at least the half of that short time separated from each other."

Ravennafell her eyes again, she knew he was right, they did not really know each other. She could have counted the hours they spent together on her hands. She loved him with all her soul but knew that he was the type of person who starts harboring feelings slower than her. She felt tears returning to her eyes, she did her best to hold them back. She looked up at his face with eyes glistening from them.

„But, I can tell, the time we spent separately made me realize that I needed you much more during those days than those relatively few hours we spent by each other. I love how you help me with the problems I can solve and make me forget the ones I have no control over. I love that with you I can feel myself not the man I became as an accident of birth, but the one I became by myself. I love how you are not afraid to hold up a mirror to me but doing it only for my sake. And for I love the way you are and the way I feel myself by your side, I love you.

They stared at each other for a moment speechless.

„Can I?" asked Ravenna quietly.

„Please…" came the answer.

She grabbed the strings holding his mask as they had been poisonous snakes clutching his head. She finished in a second and the piece of silver landed on the ground with a metallic clatter. It hadn't completely reached the ground, they were already sharing the most fervent kiss.

 _Meanwhile in Constance's healing chambers_

Alisha yawned a huge. The sedative she was given before the injury made her feel dizzy. She leaned on her elbow to get the glass of water standing on the nightstand beside her. She sipped two huge to quench her thirst. Her head started spinning even wilder.

„I should lay back." she thought, but the feeling didn't cease. She felt inexpressable pain in her stomach, she almost couldn't breathe.

Constance slept peacefully on her desk, her head surrounded by chemicals, herbs and vials. She was preparing some painkillers but her exhaustion overcame her.

„Help! There is something wrong with me!" sounded a desperate Arabic yell from the maid's room.

„What the fiery depth of hell?!" she jumped to her feet startled and hastened inside the room, though she didn't understand what the other woman said.

Alisha laid on her bed, her body spasming and her glassy eyes staring aimlessly.

„Damnation!" the physician ran to her. She grabbed her upper body, turned her head towards the ground and stuck her fingers down the other woman's throat to make her throw up what she had drunk.

Alisha craked while gasping for air. Constance's eyes wandered on the glass standing on the edge of the nightstand. She lifted it up wright under her nose. Her eyes widened.

„Oleander…"

 _In the king's chambers_

„Your Majesty, Madame Sautreau would like to ask for your benignity to see her."

„I have been already wondering for a few moments, what kind of miracle happened that we had been not disturbed for more than 5 minutes." Baldwin stated with sarcasm after letting go of the baroness.

„Unfortunately, every miracle comes to an end." Ravenna giggled while putting back his mask.

„I am ready to see, Madame Sautreau." he ordered.

The door opened and an unrestful Constance hurried in. She wasn't surprised that the king didn't wear his headcloth. She would have been more surprised if he had. She precisely knew what she had interrupted.

„My Lord, my Lady." she bowed hastily. „Someone tried to murder the maid."

„What?!" Ravenna's eyes grew bigger.

„Someone put Oleander in her water, one of the most poisonous herbs."

„But you were there and there were guards standing by the door. How could have one got inside?!" she wondered.

„I do not know. Maybe I have fallen asleep but I guess the guards did not." the medicine woman fell her eyes.

„Have you checked the windows?" the king spoke up.

„I left one window open to let some fresh air come in… But these rooms are on the third floor of the castle, Your Highness."

„That only means that our man is an adroit wall climber…"

„But an atrocious herbalist on the other hand. The dose put into her water was far too little to cause fatal damage, presumably because this person was in haste."

„Oleander is not a rare plant, am I right?" he inquired.

„Yes you are, my king, basically anyone here could obtain it."

„I cannot believe that someone climbed in that window without being noticed…" Ravenna shook her head incredulously.

A knock sounded from the door.

„My lord, a knight is here to tell you his most important observations."

„He may come in." Baldwin turned to Constance. „Thank you for your service once again, Madame Sautreau, you may retire. I will notify you about everything you shall know."

„As you wish." the doctor bowed and took a step towards the door which suddenly opened. She was almost knocked over by Eduardo del Guerrero hasting inside the royal chambers.

„My majestic King, my esteemed lady!" he bowed deeply.

„Lord del Guerrero, my rescuer, how nice to see you." Ravenna gave him a surprised smile.

Baldwin examined his Arabic features with perplexity for a moment, but after seeing the baroness's delight caused by him, he also started feeling gratitude towards the knight.

„I am glad to make your acquaintance, Lord del Guerrero." he nodded. „I owe you a debt of gratitude for your selfless help…"

„I am the uttermost sorry to interrupt you, Your Highness, but the issue I have to report you cannot wait. I saw someone climbing down from the north wall of the castle using a rope ladder. Then he hurried towards the eastern annex building. I followed him, he entered the second apartment on the first floor. But I did not dare to confront him, what if he kills me and then my information will never reach you, my liege."

„That was a wise decision." Baldwin nodded. „I will give you some guards to check out that apartment."

„Thank you, my lord." the knight bowed and left.

„I will get Madame Sautreau and go with them." Ravenna took a step towards the door.

„What is the point in following them with her? You had better stay here." the king gave her an unshakeable look.

„Madame Sautreau will recognize any herbs we may find in that apartment, furthermore, she is able to ascertain whether the suspect is telling the truth."

„Then send her there but you…"

„I will go there as well to keep things in control." she interrupted and hastened to the door after curtseying briefly.

„But this can be dangerous."

„Do you not trust me?"

„I would even trust you with my life."

„Then why do you doubt that I can take care of mine?" she closed the door behind herself.

„May God forgive her thoughtlessness and my permissiveness towards her…" Baldwin whispered shaking his head.

Del Guerrero dauntlessly paced along the corridor of the eastern annex building followed by 10 guards and the two women. He stopped before the second door and burst in without knocking. The knight inside was busy shaving his face and cut it while giving a start due to the sudden clamor.

„What is happening here?!" he put down his razor and hastened towards the entrance door while pressing a kerchief against his bleeding cheek.

The metallic sound of drawn swords greeted him as he faced the 11 soldiers standing by his door.

„Is there any problem, my lords?" he gave them a puzzled look.

„Do not move." del Guerrero lifted his blade to his neck. „Search the apartment, look for a rope ladder and plants." he instructed the others.

„Rope ladder?! Plants?!" the frightened knight rolled his eyes.

„What is your name?" Ravenna took a step closer to him.

„I am François de Delan, my lady. Could you please tell me what is going on here?"

„We must search through your flat because you are under suspicion in a crime." she answered.

„What crime?! I did not commit anything, I swear it on the cross."

„Here is a rope ladder." one guard lifted it up from under his bed.

„What?!" he tried to turn around but del Guerrero's sword balked his attention.

„And here are some leaves." another brought some green herbs showing them to Constance.

„This is Oleander." the physician stated.

„I do not know anything about these, someone must have put them here to throw suspicion on me!" de Delan defended himself in despair.

„Keep your mouth shut!" del Guerrero brought his sword closer to his neck.

Ravenna hesitated for a moment to think over the incident. The man wanted Alisha to die must be another spy who wanted to make sure, she doesn't divulge anything about their principal. This man was young, still more likely a child than an adult. She doubted that the Lord would entrust someone with such a serious task, who lacks experiences.

„Without taking any further steps, Madame Sautreau, can I ask your help in asking some questions from Lord de Delan?" she spoke up.

„As you wish, my lady." Constance walked beside the knight and grabbed his right wrist to take his pulse. „First, I shall ask him a few questions. Are you in Jerusalem at the very moment, my lord?" she inquired.

An awkward expression appeared on the knight's face.

„Yes, I am." he replied oddly.

„Are you a man?"

„Yes, I am, what kind of stupid questions are you…"

„Shut up." del Guerrero pressed his weapon against his throat.

„These were the control questions, my lady, to see how his heart reacts when he is telling the truth. You may ask him now."

„Have you left your chambers since 8 o' clock this evening?"

„I have not." he shook his head as much as he could from the sword del Guerrero still strictly kept by his neck.

„He is lying." Constance stated naturally.

„Ach, I mean I left once… I went to church." he rectified awkwardly.

„This is a lie as well."

Ravenna gave him a demanding look.

„Alright…" de Delan sighed. „I went to the brothel."

„This is true."

„This is outrageous!" del Guerrero burst out. „This much of impurity is not worthy of a Templar!"

„Was this the only time you left your apartment?" the baroness went on neglecting the knight's fuss.

„Yes, my lady."

„He is correct." nodded the physician.

„Were you aware of the rope ladder and the plants we found here?"

„I was not, I swear on my life."

Constance approved.

„So it was another person who put them here." Ravenna stated calmly.

„He is lying, my esteemed lady." del Guerrero interrupted.

„He is not lying, I trust my physician." she glanced at him firmly.

„I am the surest that she is wrong this time. This issue is clear as day!"

Ravenna slightly rose her eyebrows. This man was justifying his point of view to passionately and ardently. „The only thing I can do is teasing him even more."

„Are you sure about that? In my opinion, no. This issue should be well investigated, we should never make hasty decisions." she gave him a slight smile that made his face even more desperate.

„I am the surest that any further investigation is nothing but a waste of time and effort."

„I do not agree with you, Lord del Guerrero, every item could have been placed here while Lord de Delan was out. I will start up a detailed investigation. I shall be aware of everything. I shall see which knights do and do not have an alibi…"

„That is absolutely useless!" he erupted. „I know, everyone can know what happened! He…" the knight pressed his sword against de Delan's throat so hard that a drop of blood slid down his neck. „… he climbed up on the castle wall using that ladder." he pointed violently towards the ladder held by one guard. „Then he grabbed that Oleander…." he gestured towards the plant. „…and put it to the girl's water."

„Really?!" inquired Ravenna, a triumphant smile gleaming on her lips. „How do you know about that? Did you follow Lord de Delan there as well?"

Del Guerrero got pale as moonlight, signs of regret deluged his face. A moment of silence followed.

Del Guerrero rapidly turned around, swinging his sword towards the baroness.

She didn't have time to move, she didn't even have a second to scream.

Massive clash sounded as one guard standing by Ravenna warded off the blow.

„Flee, my lady." the soldier shouted.

The tho women hastily backed out the door. The guards attacked the hugely outnumbered del Guerrero who ran towards the window. One man jumped in front of him, but the knight laid him out with two blows. He reached for the window to open it, but as it was opened 9 swords pushed against this neck and heart.

„Shall we take him to prison?" one man asked as they escorted del Guerrero out the apartment.

„Yes, please." she nodded.

„I advised to you execute you, wench!" del Guerrero howled. „I knew that you would get us into trouble. And I was right!"

„Del Guerrero is a spy!" Ravenna burst into the royal chambers.

„Del Guerrero?!" Baldwin stood up from his writing table.

„Yes, it turned out that it was him who tried to poison my maid. Now he is in prison."

„Are you completely sure about this?"

„Indeed I am!" she nodded firmly.

„Did he save your life only to gain your trust?"

„Yes, and to get to Jerusalem, where he could have collected the most information. He wished me to arrange his placement here."

„I see." the king nodded. „Well, I shall look him up to gain some information before I discuss the matter with the council tomorrow."

„Then I will get Constance again to make sure, he tells you the truth."

Baldwin slowly walked along the corridor of the main prison. Hundreds of torches flickered making a half-light in the bleak place.

The sound of running steps approached him from inside. A warder sprinted along the corridor almost bumping into the monarch and the guard walking beside him after taking a corner.

„Ohh, I am ineffably sorry, Your Majesty!" he started back.

„Is there anything wrong?" the king inquired after witnessing his distraction.

„Unfortunately, there is, my esteemed lord." he fell his eyes. „The new prisoner… Would you be so gracious, Your Majesty to follow me?"

They paced along the corridor to the depth of the cells. One door was open as if no one had been there. Baldwin glanced inside.

Del Guerrero laid on the ground, motionless, holding a few leaves of Oleander in his limp right hand.

„I am unutterably sorry, Your Highness, he did not make any noise." the warder glanced at the king his eyes almost gleaming with tears of guilt and despair.

Constance ran along the narrow lane.

„You called for me, my lord."

Baldwin turned towards her.

„Thank you, Madame Sautreau." he nodded calmly, pressing his anger back. „It seems, unfortunately, your services will not be needed this time. I wish you a blessed night."

 _The following morning_

„Have you heard the latest, Joscelin?" Roger de Moulins, the Grand Master of the Knights Hospitaller sat down at the table next to the count.

„I have not, would you let me know?"

„Rumour has it hat the king convened us because he wishes to ally with the Muslims."

Lord Joscelin almost choked on his wine.

„Ally with the Muslims? For what benefits?"

„I would doubt that it could offer any benefits. I fear, His Majesty's illness started to claim his mind."

The count hesitated for a moment, he opened his mouth to answer but Conrad de Montferrat's cordial greeting prevented him.

„Splendid morning to all my dear fellows!"

He walked into the room with a wide smile.

„Blessed morning, Lord de Montferrat!" nodded the other noblemen.

„Oh, finally de Montferrat turned up, late as always." Joscelin whispered with a grin of contempt.

„I guess, he stalked a spry wench for the previous night." Moulins added.

„Wonderful morning to Lord Joscelin and Lord de Moulins!" Conrad shouted from the other side of the room smiling even brighter.

„Good morning!" the two lords muttered.

„I am here to make your day interesting." de Montferrat nodded one, smirking.

„I apprehend." murmured Moulins.

The guards standing by the door salutated.

„His Majesty, the king!"

The members of the council stood up and bowed as Baldwin strolled to the head of the table.

„I wish you a good morning, my lords!" he nodded. „Let us start the session."

Everyone took a seat. Servants brought a huge map and spread it in the middle of the table.

„I became aware of unfortunate news yesterday evening." started teh king. „It turned out that Salah Ad-Din created two major focuses of arms, one east in the region of Damasus and one near Cairo. Each section possesses light cavalry, infantry and artillery. Altogether about 35.000 men in Damascus and 20.000 in Egypt, which equals 55.000 troops, almost twice the number of our available forces."

He had a short break. The room remained silent. Only some naughty sunbeams wandered along the furrowed faces.

„In this case, the only thing we can do is looking for support at our earliest convenience." Baldwin continued. „I have just talked with His Holiness's nuncios. They promised me 300 men-at-arms and 1500 turcopoles and His Holiness's intention of persuading further European monarchs to send us help. As you see, this is hardly enough. European support could be inquired by long diplomatic trials which we cannot allow at the moment. The only solution we have is finding a partner whose basis is here."

Moulins gave Joscelin a telling look.

„It recently turned out that there is an Arabic potentate who is presumably organizing a revolt against Sahal ad-Din. His goal would be a war between us and the Seljuk's after which he could take control over the territory. To prevent this, chances are, compacting with this third power factor would be favorable." he looked around. „I look forward to hearing your remarks."

A moment of silence followed, which was broken by de Moulins.

„With your permission, I would share my opinion, Your Majesty." He continued after Baldwin gave a small nod. „In my point of view, an alliance of this kind would entail unforeseeable threatening. I would highly oppose this measure."

„May I voice my opinion, my liege?" Conrad spoke up and turned to the Hospitaller after he was given permission. „I suppose, taking risks is still a more favorable decision to opt for than plunging into certain death. If we cannot take advantage of the current authority conflicts of our enemy, we have no hope of survival."

„Your statement would be correct only if we were not talking about Muslims. You know, Saracens do not consider Christians as equal partners and renege on any deal they would make with us." Moulins retorted.

„That could be true, dishonest people occur among the followers of any religion." de Montferrat nodded. „But in this case, these Muslims would not have a chance to betray us, since their position is unstable and we could let Salah ad-Din know about their intention any moment."

„But what if they will be the one who sells us to Salah ad-Din? They would know our plans, so our failure would be inevitable, furthermore, never sympathizing with Saracens is a problem of principle."

„They could not betray us since if they turned to the Sultan, he would execute them to prevent any further rioting."

„So Lord de Montferrat, the first cousin of His Highness, the Holy Roman Emperor, member of the valiant Templars and resolute guardian of Christianity wishes to fraternize with the Seljuk infidels?" de Moulins gave a scornful smirk.

Conrad menacingly raised his eyebrows.

„Does Lord Roger de Moulins, the honored Grand Master of the Knights Hospitaller, defender of Jerusalem wish a crescent flag to the top of the main bastion just because of his 'sacred Christian principles'?"

„Could we omit personal indictments and focus on the issue in question, my lords?" the king inquired calmly.

De Moulins and de Montferrat reluctantly approved still sending angry glares towards each other.

„Your Highness…" Almaric de Lusignan spoke up. „…speaking of military support, I would offer my brother's intercession. He is on highly good terms with your majestic cousin, Henry II of England and His Highness, Louis VII of France. We may hope, that by his mediation, we could receive a major reinforcement."

„Thank you." Baldwin nodded.

„If I could say a word, my lord…" de Moulins uttered. „… I would not base my support on a gentleman, whom none of us knows personally. Not even his brother, our esteemed constable." he glanced at Almaric whose face remained calm but got a little redder.

„Thank for your attentive detection, Lord de Moulins." Baldwin stated with hidden irony. „As a matter of fact, may I inquire about your 'incomparable European relations' you spoke of so keenly a few weeks ago?"

„Well…" The Hospitaller hesitated for a moment, rearranging his overcoat with confusion. „I am in great relations with several Italian city-states, my King. Furthermore, one shall never forget that our headquarters is in Rome, in the vicinity of His Holiness's residence."

„I see. Then may I ask the Grand Master to summon the forces of his knighthood?"

„As a matter of course, Your Majesty." de Moulins bowed slightly.

 _Meanwhile in Constance's healing chambers_

„Have you ever seen this building? Constance raised a drawing of the Temple of Jupiter in Damascus. The interpreter repeated her question in Arabic. Alisha attentively eyed the picture for some time, then shook her head.

The medicine woman sighed and put the drawing on the top of pictures, plants she showed her during the previous hour, but created the same reaction.

„I think this was enough for today. Thank you for your help." she turned to the interpreter, who nodded and left after saying goodbye to both women.

„Do not worry, Alisha, we will get through this." Constance uttered quietly.

The Arabic woman silently looked down to her blanket. The physician sighed again and pecked up the things she used for the unsuccessful treatment. She glanced at the herb laying on the top. A wide smile appeared on her lips.

„This is a piece of Senna, Alisha." she lifted the plant. „Do you know what my first attempt with Senna was?" she asked the rhetorical question. „I have never told anybody about it…" she chuckled. „You will be the first person to hear it. When I was 6, I was begging the priest of the church nearby for teaching me how to write and read. At first, he did not wish to instruct a peasant girl, but later he submitted. By that time, an envoy came bringing a message that he shall leave Nablus the following day to participate in a conference. I could not let him leave when he was finally ready to teach me! I put a mountain of Senna in his communion wine, so he was running to the lavatory even before finishing off the Lord's Supper." she burst into laughter while leaving the room. „And, he stayed there the following day." she continued from outside. „But, I reached my intention, he missed the conference and considered what happened as God's will towards starting my tuition."

„You were lucky." sounded Alisha's French words from inside.

The pictures and plants split out of Constance's arms and fell to the ground with a huge clash.

 **Well, sorry for making you wait for more than a month, guys. During April and the first part of May I banished everything from my life except studying. Do not try it! When you glance at the clock, it shows 19:17 and the first thing that comes to your mind is Russian Revolution…now that's creepy :P**

 **But no prob, now I am here and still have two more weeks till my oral tests, which will be easier (at least I do hope) cause they won't include maths! Yeyy! OK, this much of autobiography was more than enough.**

 **I hope you like the way the story is progressing. I hope to come with chapter 14 as soon as I can.**

 **See you soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Chapter 14 is here, finally! Hope that you'll have some fun!**

 **(I am not a native English speaker so please excuse my mistakes.)**

„To Lady Ravenna de Neapolim from her admirer." syllabized Nadine the label of the package resting by the entrance door of the baroness's chambers.

She heard someone knocking a minute ago, hurried to the door, but as she opened it no one was in sight, only a box wrapped around with a red ribbon.

The maid picked it up and placed it on the table of the living room, then started off to notify her mistress.

The baroness lay motionless between her pillows, the half of her left leg hanging over the edge of the bed.

Nadine carefully pulled the door back.

„I am awake, Nadine…" the lady spoke up with a sleepy voice. „I just do not possess enough spiritual strength to get out of bed."

She was quite exhausted because of the happening of the previous day, but yawned a huge and set up in her bed.

„Who was here? I heard the entrance door closing."

„I did not see anyone, but a present appeared in front of the door."

„A present?" she excitedly threw the blanket to the end of the bed. „From whom?"

„From an unnamed person, who admires you."

Ravenna's eyes widened. „Where did you put that gift?"

„It is on the table of the living room."

„Holy God, we must get rid of it immediately." she jumped to her feet.

„Is there any problem, my mistress?" Nadine asked confused.

The baroness hastened out of her bedroom followed by her maid.

„Put it out to the balcony! Fast!"

„As you wish, my lady." Nadine nodded, sending puzzled looks one time towards the box then towards her mistress.

She started off towards the table with quick but calm steps.

„Is my worry baseless?" thought Ravenna. „Maybe it is a real present from someone who sympathizes with me but is too shy or does not want the whole court to know about it. Good souls exist everywhere, even here."

„My lady!" Nadine stopped suddenly and took one step back.

„What has happened?" the baroness ran to her.

„My lady…" the maid mumbled this time with fear and pulled Ravenna back by grabbing her arm.

„What is going o…" the lady's words failed when she beheld the top of the box moving.

It rose up slightly and slowly. The two woman watched it speechless, rooted in place. The ribbon loosened and the moving ceased. A brief moment of stillness followed which was interrupted by an odd, hissing voice and a long, narrow tongue that reached out from the rift between the top and the wall of the package.

„Holy God, there is a snake inside!" the baroness shouted.

„Flee, my lady!" Nadine cried.

Ravenna hastily picked the rug up from the floor. „Grab his Nadine!" she handed one part of it to the maid who blankly obeyed.

Tha lady ran to the other side of the table, holding the rug above the box. „Lift it down, now, strong!" Ravenna called.

The carpet pressed down the top of the package.

„Guards!" the baroness shouted as loud as she could.

 _Meanwhile in the waiting room of the royal chambers_

„I must talk with His Highness as a moment's notice!" Constance Sautreau declared to the guard standing in front of her.

„I am sorry to disappoint you, madame, but His Majesty is busy at the moment. You may wait some time." the man sighed wearily and took a step backward.

„What I have to tell him cannot wait! Just tell him that it is Madame Sautreau who wishes to see him."

„The king, His Highness is not in his chambers. You may wait." murmured the guard not even looking at Constance.

„Dilletant beau…" she grumbled huffily and left the room with nimble steps. The most logical thing to would have been looking up Ravenna and tell her first, but the physician didn't know where her suite was.

„Good Heavens! How did it end up here?!" a distinct glimpse of a deep voice ran along the corridors.

„Madame Sautreau…" the baroness took a few steps towards Constance, hurrying to her, even forgetting to bow.

„What has happened here, my lady?" the medicine woman assessed the restless guards running in and out of Ravenna's apartment and the lady herself still wearing her nightgown with her hazelnut locks braided for the night.

„Well…someone wished to surprise me with a pet." the lady stated with sarcasm.

Constance gave her a puzzled look.

„Are you in adept in snakes, Madame Sautreau?"

„Snakes?!"

„Yes." she nodded.

„A bit…"

„Then would you follow me?" Ravenna strolled inside her chambers, still a bit distracted.

„Dear Heavens!" Constance recoiled when she beheld the beheaded reptile laying on the ground. „This is a saw-scaled viper." she continued after composing herself in a brief moment. „One of the most venomous and dangerous snakes of the Middle East. It is quite aggressive, attacks suddenly and bites its prey several times to inject as much poison as it is possible."

The baroness's grew bigger.

„Nobody was bitten?" inquired the doctor.

„As far as I know, fortunately, no."

Constance vacillated for a second whether she shall ask about how the aim of the person who sent the snake, but decided it's her business, so continued with what she had to say.

„I have good news, too, my lady. Your maid gained back her knowledge of French."

„Really?" a huge smile jumped to Ravenna's lips. „How did it happen?."

„She suddenly started understanding and speaking the language. Maybe, because I spoke a lot to her in French. It indicates that there is genuine chance that in the course of time her memory will return."

„ Wonderous! Can I speak with her?"

„Of course, but please, do not tell her anything disturbing. It took me half an hour to make her believe her sickness due to Oleander was only a rare side effect of the sedative I gave her before the surgery."

„Alright." the baroness nodded. „Does His Highness know about this?"

„No, I tried talking to him, but he was busy."

„Yes, he must be at the council."

„May I extract the venom of the viper?" Constance inquired. „I can prepare first-class blood thinners from it.

„Feel free."

It didn't take Ravenna more than 20 minutes to get dressed. She hastily paced along the corridors followed by Nadine.

„Déjà vu." thought the baroness as she felt reproving glances on her back. „It seems that I will never be able to walk through this damned palace without causing this scene." She looked along the crowd around her. „Which ruthless pair of eyes is disappointed to see me alive despite investing a fortune in purchasing a viper and organizing its delivery?"

„Lady de Neapolim?" Alisha set up in her bed.

„Good morning, Alisha! How do you feel?" the lady walked inside smiling.

„My leg hurts a bit, but besides that good."

„I am glad to hear that! Would you like to have something to drink or eat?"

„No, thank you, I have just had breakfast."

Ravenna nodded and walked to the window which was strictly closed since the ominous yesterday evening. She opened it to let some morning air inside. She unwillingly looked down at the wall. The third floor didn't seem to be so high as she thought and the decoration of the windowsill looked perfect for fix a rope ladder.

„Why are you so kind to me, my lady?" Alisha's words put the baroness off.

„Why would I not? I like you, you were a good friend of mine before your accident and it did not alter after it either." she walked back to her ex-maid's bed.

„So we were friends." the other woman nodded and looked down as is she had accepted that fact, but glanced back to Ravenna a second after shaking her head baffled. „If we were friends, then I suppose I lied to you or deceived you."

„Why do you think that?" the lady felt her heart beating faster but tried to hold her nerves.

„I do not know… I am not sure, but I fell as if something would make me feel ashamed each time I see you."

„You feel guilty about something you committed against me in the past?"

„Yes, I suppose…maybe."

„Shall I try to make her remember her guilt?" the baroness hesitated. „That would make her upset, no doubt, and Madame Sautrau told me not to thrill her. But on the other hand, chances are that she could gain some of her memory back if we would continue this conversation."

„Do you know about anything I committed?"Alisha interrupted her train of thoughts.

„Well…" Ravenna glanced into her eyes. „I am not sure, but maybe you did not tell me the truth about who you are."

The Arabic woman stared before herself, then shook her head.

„I do not remember, sorry. It is possible that you are right. If you are, please forgive me." Alisha glanced back at Ravenna, her eyes almost gleaming with tears.

„Of course, you are forgiven." the baroness sat on the side of her bed and tenderly hugged the other woman to comfort her. „You have nothing to worry about." Ravenna continued after she let go. „Just rest and recover, alright?"

„Yes." nodded Alisha with a slight smile.

„I will let you rest now. Call me, if you think you have something to tell me." the lady stood up and paced to the door almost colliding with Constance, hastening inside.

„Oh, I am sorry, Lady de Neapolim." she took one step back and curtseyed. „Have you finished your conversation with Alisha?"

„Yes, I have, I was just about to leave."

„I am coming from His Majesty. I told him about what happened with the patient."

Ravenna nodded.

„He wishes to see you at your earliest convenience, my lady."

„Alright, thank you." the baroness nodded once more smiling and took one more step outwards. „Madame Sautreau, would you be so kind to close the window, it is getting hot outside." she turned back.

„As a matter of course." replied Constance, attendingly closing the latch.

 _Meanwhile at the king's chambers_

„ If someone had told me 36 hours ago that one and a half days later I will be sitting here and sipping wine with the facts in my head that are actually true by now, I would have sent that person to the loony bin." Baldwin thought while placing his empty pot on his writing desk. This was a quite bitter-sweet statement.

He sighed. The batches of documents waiting for him cast a shadow on his face. „I have sent for her about 10 minutes ago. She could be here any moment, but I must set about filling the parchments if I wish to finish before midnight." He neatly put the cup on the right corner of the desk to make sure it won't disturb him while writing. „Alright, I will count to three, if she does not arrive, I start working. One, two…" he hesitated for a moment staring at the door. „You loafer rascal, it is three." He reached out for a document on the top when knocking sounded from the door. „Typical." he nodded with some relief.

„My king, Lady de Neapolim wishes to see you."

„Let her in."

Ravenna excitedly hurried in, almost running.

„Most blessed morning, my lady!" the king stood up and spread his arm smiling.

„Same to you, my lord! I have so many things to tell you!" she declared, pressing the „so".

„Great, I also have a lot to tell you."

Ravenna started actually running with so huge elan, that she almost made Baldwin fall backward to his chair while hugging him.

„Sorry, I have missed you terribly!" she rubbed her forehead against his chest.

„During the previous 11 hours that you spent mostly sleeping?" Baldwin chuckled.

„Yes." the baroness took a step back to be able to see his face. „Have you not missed me?"

„To tell the truth, I did, so awfully that I delayed my work to make sure I can see you before noon."

„Oh, that is quite flattering." she giggled with sarcasm. „So now you will have to work until dawn?"

„I am afraid, but it is worth it." he drew her a bit closer.

„Then I guess, l shall help you again." Ravenna gave him a half smile.

„Those decrees have never been sealed so professional since." the king returned her smile.

„Then, I will beat you at chess."

Baldwin chuckled. „Your plan seemed to be feasible until now."

„I will not rest until I defeat you." she declared with sarcasm hidden behind her seriousness.

„Then I had better let you win once." came the answer in the same style.

„No, no, I almost made it the last time as well!" she protested.

„I suppose you had better get to the 'so many things' you wished me to know. We will have time to argue later as well." chuckled the king.

„Well, today morning I was still in bed when my maid announced that she found a present before the entrance door from one of my unnamed admirers."

„She left it out and called the guards, did she not?" Baldwin's smile ceased.

„She placed in the living room."

„Damn…"the muscles of his face tightened with anger. "They told me she was the most qualified maid in the city…But you are alright, are you not?" he ran his eyes along Ravenna with concern.

„Yes, fortunately."

„What was inside?"

„A viper. One of the most venomous and dangerous ones, as Madame Sautreau said."

„Holy God…" Baldwin whispered felling his eyes. „Well, welcome to court, my lady!" he continued with bitter sarcasm. „Your significance is directly proportional to the number of people that wish you to bite the dust. Tell your maid that she shall never receive things of unknown origin."

„I will." she nodded. „Then I visited my ex-maid, Alisha."

„Yes, Madame Sautreau told me that she gained back her French knowledge."

„Indeed. I had a few words with her when she said she feels guilty when I am around. I tried to indicate the cause of that feeling, but she remembered nothing else. Then I let the topic go because the madame told me not to make her antsy."

„This sounds promising. Considering that only one and a half days have passed after her accident, she regains her memory relatively fast."

„With God's will, we will get every informtion she possessed in a few days or weeks. So we will know some fasts even if we will not manage to get anything out of del Guerrero."

„We will definitely not." Baldwin shook his head.

„What do you mean by that?"

„Del Guerrero committed suicide in the prison yesterday evening."

Ravenna stared at him speechless for a moment, her mouth opened with bewilderment. „How?" she uttered finally.

„He ate Oleander."

„And he did not get noticed?!"

„The warden told me that del Guerrero did not make any sound, and only realized his death when he checked the prisoners."

„Is this possible? I mean to die from Oleander silently?"

„Madame Sautreau said that it is unlikely but feasible."

„This is a huge pity. I suppose, del Guerrero was a lord of great authority."

„What makes you think that?"

„When he got captured he shouted that he advised to execute me. That supposedly means that he had a personal contact with his potentate. They were probably on familiar terms because del Guerrero's opinion must have been asked, if not accepted."

„I see."

„But…" Ravenna looked down doubtfully. „… if he was such an important person why did the mysterious Lord send him out on a mission of this kind?! Where he has a great chance to get unveiled and captured."

„Maybe this was his wish. He wanted to get rid off del Guerrero."

„But this is such a risky way to carry this out… What if he does not manage to kill himself and tell us everything?"

„That is a good question, dear lady. Chances are, del Guerrero had a finished story in his head that he is the spy of the Sultan and would have tried to hasten the war."

„But if it was his plan B, why did he commit suicide?" the baroness looked back to him, her eyes full off confusion.

„This 'Lord' is one step ahead of us." the king sighed. „This is what annoys me the most."

„What about the council?"

„It is absolutely divided. One half –with Conrad de Montferrat's leadership- approves the idea of associating with the rebellious Arabs, but the other –directed by Roger de Moulins- opposes it."

„Do you think this lineup has anything to do with the fact that de Montferrat and de Moulins cannot stand each other?"

„Certainly, but there are enough pros and cons on each side."

„What was de Moulins's biggest argument?"

„The obvious statement that we must not trust the Seljuks."

Ravenna nodded, Baldwin continued.

„And he is right. If we allied with them, it would be a relationship of convenience, a quite unstable one."

„And de Montferrat?"

„He said, we have no chance to survive if we cannot benefit from this revolt."

„So, it is dangerous to cooperate with the 'Lord', but if we do not make use of this option, we will be destroyed. That means, we must try the former to get a chance to avoid the latter." she said confidently.

„But we shall remember that this movement would scandalize the whole Christian world. If we allied with the infidels, it would prove that we are fighting for land and position."

„But we would use them only as a tool …" Ravenna asserted, upset.

„Maybe we would, but I doubt that the European monarchs and His Holiness would accept this. They would immediately withdraw their support." Baldwin added calmly.

„This is terrible!" she slapped the table with one hand. „Tens of thousands of people will die or be plundered because of baseless principles.

„And I have to be the person who puts his name on it." he sighed.

„What in blue blazes shall we do?!" Ravenna cried out.

„First, you shall calm down." he soothed her.

„We still do not have any news from Miahamba?" she looked up.

„I would have told you earlier if we had."

Knocking sounded from the door.

„My king, your majestic sister wishes to see you."

Ravenna grabbed the mask resting on Baldwin's writing desk and put it to its place by reflex.

„She may come in."

Sybilla strutted inside her smile growing even wider when she beheld the baroness.

„I wish you the most delighted morning, dear bother and to Lady Ravenna, too!"

„Thank you, my Princess, I wish you the same!" Ravenna curtseyed.

„How nice to see you, dearest sister. What brings you here?"

„Beyond the pleasure of seeing you, I wished to announce that I organize a feast tomorrow night." she smiled cheerfully. „I am so glad that Lady Ravenna is also here, so I will not have to look her up separately."

„Thank you for the invitation." the baroness nodded, forcing a smile on her lips, but her mind was still occupied by the gloomy thoughts of the previous topic.

„I hope you will be able to take part, too, brother." Sybilla went on. „I am always happy to see you, and I am even more joyous when I see you together with Lady Ravenna."

A moment of silence fell on the room.

„Thank you, dear sister, we both hope to be able to participate." Baldwin broke the awkward silence.

„Now I have to go, I still have a lot to do. I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow evening!" Sybilla smiled once more and left the room after saying and receiving goodbye from the two other aristocrats.

The door closed. Ravenna and Baldwin looked at each other at the same time.

„Did you tell Sybilla anything?" he inquired incredulously.

„I have not." she shook her head. „But she has always behaved in a manner like this. I mean, she has always behaved as if she had approved our relationship…"

„For example?"

„For example, she sent me that chronicle volume." said Ravenna but regretted her words as they left her mouth. „Shall I tell him about this? Sybilla asked me to keep it in secret, but this incident can be important…"

„Chronicle volume?" Baldwin tipped his head to the side.

„I suppose I should not be telling you this, but when I traveled back to Nablus after bringing Madame Sautreau here, I was sent a package by your sister, which contained a book written by Lord William de Tyre. One which included some pictures of you."

„Sybilla stole a chronicle from my library and sent it to you to make sure you can see those pictures of me, in order to make you easier bearing our separation?" he asked incredulously.

„I suppose, yes."

„Holy God!" the king couldn't help but laugh out.

„What is the purpose behind her acts?"

„Well…" Baldwin composed himself. „I fear it is much less sublime and kindhearted than the one you have on your mind."

Ravenna glanced on him questioningly.

„What do you know about the love issues of my sister?"

„She is in love with Lord Baldwin de Ibelin who is in captivity currently."

„Yes. Now imagine that de Ibelin is released. What will Sybilla's intention be?"

„To marry him?"

„Indeed. Now compare that couple with us, what is the thing the two relationships have in common?"

Ravenna hesitated, not because she didn't know the answer, she just didn't want to pronounce it. For her saying it equaled admitting it. She took a deep breath and said what she should. „None of us can marry our beloved one."

Baldwin didn't say a word but nodded. „Sybilla wants to bring me in a situation like her. She thinks that if I experience what it is like to love someone without the slightest chance to marry her, I will break and merry you besides letting her merry de Ibelin because if I have done something, I must let her do it as well."

The baroness stared at the ground. Not sure what she should say or react, staying silent seemed to be a plausible option for her. She felt gloved fingers tenderly caressing her face and softly indicating it to look up by her chin.

„I know this was cruel, but people in positions like us must face the truth. Always." he pulled her into a hug. „But, this will not alter the fact that I love you and will do so until I live.

 _On the following afternoon_

A woman trudged along the bustling streets of Jerusalem. She wore a dusty brown cloak hiding her head inside its hood. Judging by her limping, dirtiness and loud gasping she seemed to be an average beggar woman. The only thing that could have unsettled an open-eyed passer-by was the torn hem of her expensive silk dress peeping from beneath the cloak from time to time.

„Great, I am almost there…" she murmured while stopping for a moment to get some air in her lungs.

It was a hot October day, but she didn't dare to put off her cloak, this was the only way for her to stay unnoticed.

She precisely knew where she was going, though it had been 20 years since she crossed those streets so dear to her heart the previous time.

„Stop!" a middle-aged guard walked to her. „Who are you and with what intention do you wish to enter the royal palace?"

„I am Lady Joséphine de Bellême." she wheezed. „I escaped from the captivity of Lord Bashar al-Walid."

The guard stared speechless at her for a moment not sure what he should do. Lady de Bellême unloosed her cloak and threw it on the ground.

The soldier's mouth fell open. A crimson silk dress lurked under the gown. Her neck was surrounded by elegant gold chains and her ragged hair hid hairpins decorated by amber.

„I wish to see my father, Lord Eustache de Bellême."

„Lord de Bellême was my commander last year." the man spoke up but stayed quiet after uttering that sentence.

„Is he well? Is he healthy?" Joséphine inquired with a hopeful smile.

„You must be exhausted, my lady, would you came in?" continued the guard ignoring her words.

„Is he ill?" she stared at him concerned.

„I will announce your arrival, esteemed lady."

„Why are you not answering me?!" Joséphine stopped, gasping for air.

„You will have time to deal with these things after you rested enough."

„I do not want to rest! I want to see my father! I must see him now!"

„Unfortunately, you cannot, my lady. You need to rest."

„Do not say that he died…" Lady de Bellême grabbed the guard's arm to hold him back. „Do not tell me…" she stuttered.

The soldier stayed silent and couldn't help but gave her a sympathetic look.

Josephine opened her mouth and moved her lips to say something but collapsed the next moment so much all of a sudden that the guard standing next to her didn't manage to catch her. Her slim body hit the ground with a muffled thud.

„Good Heavens!" a female sound sounded behind their backs.

Constance sprinted to the woman laying on the ground unconscious. She checked her pulse and the injury on her face she suffered by fainting.

„Why did you not catch her when she was about to pass out?!" the physician looked up to the soldier standing baffled beside her.

„I… She did not seem to lose her consciousness…" he offered apology raising one arm in a defensive posture.

„Lame excuse, sir…" Constance rumbled. „Who is she?"

„She said, she is the daughter of the late Lord Eustache de Bellême."

„Does she have a suite?"

„No, I have not announced her arrival yet. And I do not know why I am telling you everything." he added the second sentence quietly.

„Then would you please lift her and follow me?" the medicine woman started off with nimble steps.

„May I ask who she is?" Alisha inquired when Constance and the guard carrying Joséphine entered the apartment.

„She is poor, exhausted girl, Alisha. She will rest in my bed until she gets a private chamber." the doctor replied and hurried to the lady to examine her.

„This wound will mend in a few weeks." she whispered while cleaning it up. „She will recover physically in a few days, she just has to rest."

The soldier stood at the doorstep and keenly watched Constance's movements.

„Are you still here?!" the physician turned to him a bit fiercely. „I thought you should announce her. She cannot stay here for the night."

„Ohh, yes, I do apologize"! he came around. „I will be back in a minute." he hastened out, clutching at his head ashamed when he was sure Constance could not see him, then chuckled. „What a fierce woman…"

 _Meanwhile 50 miles northwest from Jerusalem_

„Is there any news?"

„The girl has arrived in Jerusalem yesterday evening." replied the envoy kneeling on the stilted Persian rug of his mistress. „I dare to hope that we will be able to provide information by tomorrow."

She nodded. „Well, Delvaux, you surely can understand that I cannot afford to miss information of this great importance for a long time."

„To the fullest extent, my mistress." he bowed with his upper body.

A slight, lofty smile appeared on her lips.

„Now Delvaux, you get up and leave my chambers. A harnessed horse is waiting for you in the courtyard. You gallop back to Jerusalem and by tomorrow's evening you will be kneeling here and telling me the answers to my questions. If not, soon you will be the forage of fishes swimming in the Levantine Sea."

The envoy nodded and jumped on his feet.

„Hope to see you tomorrow evening, dear Delvaux." the mistress gave him a slight, ironic smile.

The man bowed deeply and left.

She contentedly sat back in her armchair as if she had been sitting on a throne.

„Your Majesty, a letter arrived from Jerusalem." an envoy stepped inside as Lord Delvaux left.

„Let me see it." she reached her arm.

The message was brief and written with obscure handwriting, probably due to hustle.

 _Your esteemed Majesty,_

 _I am ineffably sorry for not conveying any information for days. My position is getting more difficult. As I became aware of her arrival I hurried to her but did not manage to have a longer conversation. She mentioned the letter that I forwarded to you –as we agreed- about two weeks ago. She thinks that it has been stolen and I suppose, was very upset, I did not manage to appease her suspicion. I will look her up tomorrow as well and will try to do my best._

„Blunt-witted wench…" sighed the lady then continued reading.

 _What I wrote so far is not the actual purpose of my letter, Your Highness. I have just heard a rumor that must be conveyed to you without any delay!_

 _It is said that some servants heard and witnessed that a medicine woman -considered to be a witch- arrived in Jerusale, who is able to cure your majestic son's illness. Rumor has it, she started healing him and succeeded, now he gained back his sense of touch and is no longer infectious._

 _I do not dare to guess to what extent is this gossip genuine, but I felt it was my responsibility to narrate it._

 _Your faithful servant,_

 _J. d' L._

Agnes de Courtenay let out a short whistle. „Hmm, then I shall start the negotiations with the Capetians."

 **Huhh, guys, I'm sorry for neglecting the story for one and a half months, but I literally didn't have a moment of free time… Actually, it's quite pathetic that I apologize at the and of each chapter for working slow, but at least I try to be conscientious. :D**

 **Now, exams are over, thank's Goodness, so I will have more time, maybe for boosting my English as well.**

 **Last but not least, I would like to thank everybody who gave me any kind of feedback! I'm always the most eager to hear your remarks!**

 **Hope to see you soon! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone!:) I hope you'll enjoy chapter 15!**

 **(English is not my mother tongue, so please excuse my mistakes.)**

„Joséphine de Bellême?" repeated Baldwin.

„Yes, Your Highness." the guard bowed once more, he didn't even dare to straighten himself the whole time. He had never thought that the king would summon him to his private chambers for such a tiny thing as a girls return after long years of captivity, even if she was the daughter of a respected officer.

„How is she? Is she able to talk?"

„I fear not, Your Majesty, she was unconscious due to exhaustion when I last saw her."

„I see, please, notify me when she regains her consciousness."

„As a matter of course, my king." the soldier bowed once more deeply, embarrassed, then left.

„Who is Lord Eustache de Bellême?" Ravenna – who was sitting silently so far, holding the king's seal in her hand -inquired.

„Lord de Bellême was an infantry commander, he died at Marj Uyun last July."

„Poor girl." she signed. „Does she know about her father's death?" the baroness thought to herself, but loudly asked another question. „Why do you wish to talk with Lady de Bellême so urgently?"

„Well, this whole incident seems to lack logic, my lady. The guard said she was in the captivity of Lord Bashar al-Walid…"

„Al-Walid is the procurator of Damascus, is he not?"

„Indeed, he is one of Salah ad-Din's right-hand men." the king nodded. „He is not supposed to leave Damascus, especially now, when the war is impending. But if he did not, then how does this girl end up here, more than 186 miles from the Arabic capital?"

„Maybe she was traveling in this area and escaped from the caravan."

„There is no point in letting a captive -supposedly a concubine- travell in the district of Jerusalem, when they know she is from here and is likely to escape."

„She had been in the possession of Lord al-Walid for long years, even for decades. Chances are, they took a fancy of each other, and the lord trusted her." she hesitated for a moment then her eyes widened. „What if she is a spy?" Ravenna looked up excitedly.

„I have been waiting for you to bring up this option." he chuckled a short. „I was trying to lead up to this. The only logical solution we can find at the time. Hypothetically it is possible that a lady, kidnapped long years ago escapes and miraculously returns home, so we must adopt her."

„How many spies already… good Heavens." the baroness sighed.

„ And these are only the ones we managed to identify." he mumbled with irony.

 _Meanwhile in Constance's healing chambers_

„There is an empty suit of rooms on the 2nd floor, we can lodge her there." the guard hurried inside the medicine woman's room.

„Great." she looked up shortly from the concoction she was preparing on her table. „We can leave her here until evening. I suppose, she will wake up in a few hours, so it will be easier to transport her there."

„His Majesty, the king wishes to see the girl as soon as she is able to talk."

„Really?" Constance looked up and put down the flasks she held in her hands. „Who is that woman?"

„She is Joséphnie…"

„No." the physician interrupted. „I was not referring to her name, but rank, importance, business here?"

„She said, she escaped from Bashar al-Walid…" the guard started, though he knew, he mustn't tell Constance anything. „I do not know what the king wants from her, maybe he wishes to ask her out, whether she has some information…"

„Where am I?" Joséphine asked in Arabic, sitting up suddenly in her bed.

„Did you understand what she said?" Constance glanced first towards the scared woman than turned to the guard.

„I do not speak that cursed language." he muttered.

„She asked where she is." sounded Alisha's words from the other room.

„Lady de Bellême, you can speak French as well, can you not?" Constance jumped to her feet and walked to her.

„Oh, yes, I am sorry." Joséphine continued in French. Her pronunciation was uncertain, the way how people's who don't speak a language for a long time use to be.

The guard watched her vaguely. He thought her strange pronunciation was only the result of gasping, but know he raised his eyebrows. „Is she really one of us? Or just an Arabic girl who tries to make us think, she is Lady de Bellême?" he thought.

„You are in Jerusalem, my lady. I am your physician, Constance Sautreau. You have nothing to worry about, you will recover in a few days, you just need to rest." Constance soothed her.

„Who is the girl who spoke just before?" Joséphine looked out of the door.

„She is Alisha, another patient."

„Alisha? I have never known an Alisha. Sorry, her voice sounded familiar, but I must have misheard it."

Constance raised one eyebrow. Although she didn't know precisely Alisha's story, she was sure, that the woman was definitely not an ordinary maid. „This is quite interesting."

„Would you notify His Majesty that Lady de Bellême is ready to talk to him?" the doctor turned to the guard.

„Of course." he nodded willingly and left with fast steps.

„Do you wish to have a word with Alisha?" Constance turned back to the sitting woman. „To see if you have really misheard that voice, or not?"

Joséhpine hesitated for a moment.

„You do not have to if you are too tired." the medicine woman added.

„Can she not come here?"

„Unfortunately, she cannot. Her leg is injured."

Lady de Bellême stayed silent. „What shall I do? If the owner voice of that voice was the woman I thought, I must not meet her. But somehow I must find out whether she is the one not… the doctor said, her leg is injured, so she cannot escape and tell him that I am here. I have to risk it."

„Then I shall walk to her." Joséphine called.

Constance her helped out of the bed and guided her to Alisha's room.

Lady de Bellême took a deep breath and crossed the threshold.

„I wish you a wonderful evening, my lady!" the Arabic woman smiled and nodded as their eyes met.

Joséphine took a step back. She grabbed Constance's arm with shock.

„Is there any problem?" the medicine woman glanced at her concerned.

The horrified woman gasped for air.

„Did I say anything wrong?"Alisha put one hand before her mouth.

„She..she is…" Joséphine wheezed. „Azra Nagi" she pronounced the name as if it had been a dark magic.

The ex-maid's eyes grew bigger.

„Azra Nagi…" she whispered faintingly. „I have heard that before…"

„Because it is your damned name!" the other woman cried out hysterically.

„Please, calm your self down, my lady!" the physician tried to sooth Joséphine down. „That was a stupid idea, Constance, now you have to hear her panicking for nothing all evening." she snorted to herself.

„His Majesty, the king!" sounded the words of the guard.

Constance's cheeks got red from shame.

„I wish you a splendid evening, my lord." she curtseyed, her right hand still clutching on Lady de Bellême, whose face turned from terrified to stupefied.

Alisha didn't dare to say a word just, bent her back and looked down.

„I wish you the same, Madame Sautrau." Baldwin looked around a bit puzzled. „Can I ask what is going on here?"

„To tell the truth, Your Highness, I do not know either."

„Best evening to Madame Sautreau!" Ravenna burst into the room. Since it would not have been advantageous to cross the palace on the side of the king, she took a detour to get there.

Alisha looked up then nodded, Constance curtseyed and Joséphine stared even more abashed.

„You must be Lady de Bellême." Ravenna smiled at her curious.

„Yes, I am, my lady." she nodded slightly. „And he is the king?" she turned towards Baldwin baffled. She wished to run away. Her father dead, the men referred to as king wrapped in white fabric from head to toe and wearing a silver mask, Azra Nagi sitting in a bed, treated by the French?! That was too much to her exhausted soul. Jerusalem that time was nothing like the city, she left- or more precisely was made to leave- 20 years ago.

The short silence that settled down told the answer to her question.

„Oh, I am ineffably sorry, Your Majesty!" she bowed deeply retreating a few steps as Constance let go of her arm. „I was dragged away from here 20 years ago, I did not remember you."

„You shall not worry about that, Lady de Bellême. I was not even alive 2 decades ago." His voice was still and pleasant bur Ravenna could tell that he was smiling widely under his mask. „You are certainly forgiven."

Joséphine seemed to calm down a bit, so Baldwin went on.

„I was informed that you escaped from the captivity of Bashar al-Walid. Is that true, my lady?"

„Yes, my majestic lord. I was kidnapped by a bevy of bandits 20 years ago when I was 14. They wanted to demand a ramson for me, but al-Walid accidentally saw me on the roads of Damascus and bought me for twice that much money."

„So you lived with al-Walid during the following two decades."

She nodded.

„And may I ask, how you managed to escape now? Have you tried it previously as well?"

„I have never. It seemed to be impossible… until now. Now everything turned out right." she took a moment of break, looking up to the king. Deep blue eyes were fixed on her, not to miss a move she makes or a letter she pronounces. She didn't want to continue the story but she knew there is no other opportunity.

„One year ago I met with a lord, one of al-Walid's wingmen. I fell in love with him and he loved me back. We had a secret affair until I got pregnant. It was God's curse for violating the seventh commandment." she sighed. „Two weeks ago, when I wanted to tell him my pregnancy, he started the conversation with the statement that he came to say farewell because he will die. I was frightened. I asked whether he was ill or committed something fatal. He told me that it is none of my business, he only said that Lord al-Walid sent him on a mission which he will definitely not survive. He knew that al-Walid was not satisfied with him in the previous time, chances are, he even knew of our relationship. My lover tried to prevent the necessity of the mission, but al-Walid was intransigent and chose him as he expected.

„You do not know any other detail of this action?" Baldwin inquired placidly.

„No…or maybe… She was cursing a girl... he was actually cussing her for a long time…he referred to her as 'daughter of the imbecile' or just simply as 'wench', he never called her on her real name."

Ravenna unwillingly glanced at Baldwin, but he had enough consciousness not to look at her, just nodded indicating Lady de Bellême to go on.

„He said, that girl is the cause of every danger that lurked around us. If she was dead, we would be safe."

„Does this gentleman have short black hair with curls and a scar on his chin?"

„Yes, he does! Did you see him, my lord?" Joséphine glanced up hectically.

„I fear yes, my lady."

„What a pleasure!" she called with joy, then her face suddenly loured. „The Christian king is the enemy of Amir, he must be in terrible trouble if they met." Suddenly she felt dividedness in her heart, one half supported Jerusalem, her home and the other half the man she loved, the father of the child she bore. „Is he well?" she asked finally, concerned.

„I am ineffably sorry, my lady, but to my best knowledge, he is dead. Receive my deepest sympathy." Baldwin said softly.

Joséphine didn't say anything only grabbed Constance's shoulder not to lose her balance and faint once more. Tears ran down her face. „How did he die?" she sniffled.

„He fought like Rustam, but he was outnumbered." the king lied, not willing to destroy her even more with the fact that he committed suicide.

„Ohh, damnation." she fell her eyes.

This was the first time when Baldwin gave Ravenna a glance, a quick one with multiple meaning.

„Do you wish to sit down or drink something, Lady de Bellême?" Constance inquired.

She shook her head, sighed and continued her eloquence.

„Al-Walid noticed that I became melancholic after Amir- my lover- left. He certainly knew, what is this sorrow all about, but did not haul me up for it. Only said: You have not seen the Mediterranean Sea for long years, did you? I guess spending a few days there would make you more blissful, would it not? One of my friends has a mansion near a little village there."

„Miahamba…" whispered the baroness so silently that no one noticed it.

„Of course, I accepted. We traveled through Jerusalem district today's morning when a group of bandits attacked us. While my escort fought with them, I managed to run away and fortunately found the way to Jerusalem after roaming in the desert for a few hours."

„I see." Baldwin gave a nod. „We shall thank the Almighty God for His graciousness."

„Yes." she sighed, though after learning the fact that the two men she loved the most are dead, she considered her survival more likely a curse than a blessing.

A short silence followed which was broken by Alisha's – who was squatting in her bed so far, hoping to stay unnoticed- sneeze. Joséphine gave a start and fixed her frightened eyes on the Arabic woman.

„I am immensely sorry." the ex-maid fell her eyes.

„May I ask, Your esteemed Majesty, what has happened to Azra Nagi?" Lady de Bellême asked concerned.

„Azra Nagi?" he asked back.

„Indeed, my lord, the lady sitting in the bed. She is an infamous spy and assassin."

„Assasin?!" Ravenna called bewildered making everyone glancing at her. She wanted to apologize with shame for not being to compose herself that time either, but Alisha's words prevented her.

„Am I an assassin?! she glanced at Joséphine with disbelief.

„I think so…" Lady de Bellême went on. „You are or at least you were the favorite agent of al-Walid. He always told me you were adept, smart and kindhearted what made you even more unique in this profession. We have met several times in Damascus, can you not remember?"

„Unfortunately, she lost her memory." Constance explained.

Alisha fell her eyes and absorbed in her thoughts, trying to remember.

„If I managed to understand, the woman sitting in the bed is the agent of Lord al-Walid? Baldwin spoke up.

„Yes, Your Highness."

„Do you know with what purpose did the Lord send her here?"

„I do not know, unfortunately, I did not even know that she was sent on a mission. I met her about two months ago the last time."

„Did she ever hurt you? You seem to fear her."

„No, she was always kind to me… that is what made me fear her so badly. One would expect a woman like her to be distant and somber, but she was always outgoing and friendly. That makes her unpredictable…" she added whispering. „…one can never trust her, she always covers her intention with an amiable smile. What if she is just pretending the memory loss?"

„We will deal with that possibility later, Lady de Bellême. Now, I would like to thank your assistance. I suppose you shall have some rest. As far as I know, a suite is waiting for you, where you can make yourself comfortable."

„Thank you ever so much, my lord." Joséphine bowed and left after wishing good night to everyone, even to Alisha.

„I will take her the tranquilizer I prepared for her." Constance picked up a vial from her desk and hurried after the lady and the guard who were already on the corridor.

„Bashar al-Walid is the men we have been searching for?" Ravenna whispered after she and the king left Alisha's room. „This is impossible, he is exceedingly close to the Sultan…"

„The closest friend can wipe one out the easiest…"

„Do you think that de Bellême is a spy?" she changed the topic.

„Well, if she is, she is the most adroit one I have ever seen."

 _The following morning_

Snorting horses galloped along the crowded streets of Jerusalem. The sleepy passer-by flattened against the house walls in order not to get run over by the hurrying beasts.

„This letter is addressed to His Majesty!" the bevy leader dismounted his steaming horse. „This must be given in his hands at a moment's notice." he handed the latter to the envoy coming for greeting them.

„Your Highness, the bevy you sent to Miahamba returned." called the envoy bowing after entering the royal chambers.

Baldwin put down the feather he was writing with. „I wish to see the leader."

„He said, they did not manage to gain any information, only a letter addressed to you." he reached the envelope to the king, politely curtseying.

„Who gave them this letter?"

„The leader said, they found in the hall of the apartment they slept in. Probably it was slid under the door during the night. A gentleman noticed it when he wished to visit the washroom at early dawn."

„I see, you may retire."

Baldwin eagerly glanced back to the letter when the door finally closed. A seal held the nevelop together, illustrating a dragon with seven heads. „The Umayyad dynasty…" he thought. „Bashar al-Walid must be the descendant of the ancient al-Walids ruling the great Arab Caliphate -containing the half of the known world- 400 years ago. He kept the iconic symbol of the dynasty, just removed the crown from the seven heads. That would have been too provocative."

He opened the letter excitedly. It was written in French with small square letters, each row of words moving a bit upwards.

 _Honored King Baldwin IV,_

 _by now you have met Azra Nagi (Alisha if that sounds more familiar), a handsome Templar called Eduardo del Guerrero (or to his friends Amir Kader) and Joséphine as well ( I hope she was not too hysterical)._

 _By now you certainly know, who I am and since it is said you are quite sharp-witted, you definitely know the purpose behind the letter you are reading, too._

 _First, I wish to apologize for the inconveniences I caused and make you the utmost sure that I do not intend to increase their number anymore. Since the enemy of one's enemy is one's friend, the only opportunity we can take is regarding each other as one another's dearest brother._

 _The reign of a tyrant infects the Middle-East, he expands his empire of terrified and oppressed people as a hyena its territory. We both know, how this will end up: in a catastrophe._

 _I do know that the robustic waving of the crescent flag has never misled your wise eyes. As a member of the Sultan's secret council, I can certainly tell that the governance of the 'great empire' is on shaky ground. A military state of this size has serious problems to face, the expansion must stop in order to have time to consolidate the conditions. Unfortunately, many lords of high ranks but low intelligence to not understand this, that is why I have to become a 'traitor of my state' in order to save it._

 _Your Majesty, we separately have no chance, but together we can overthrow the despot and can create a world where the cross and the crescent live beside each other in the utmost accordance and peace._

 _If you receive my initiative of cordial cooperation, we shall negotiate in the greatest secret, to make sure, you can retain your European support and I will not get unveiled._

 _A bevy of Sicílian merchants will arrive in Jerusalem on the last full moon of October. They will lodge in the Hostel Grypas. One of them will wear burgundy clothing from head to toe. You may transmit him your answer, he will not ask anything._

 _I am looking forward to seeing your reply,_

 _Lord Bashar al-Walid Abd al-Malik_

 _Meanwhile in Ravenna's chambers_

„How nice to see you, Jeanne!" the baroness smiled at the other woman entering the suite.

„I am so relieved to see that you are truly alright. I heard what happened yesterday…"

„Do you have an idea regarding the sender of that snake?" Ravenna said quieter while they sat down in the living room.

„I do not, dear Ravenna." she shook her head. „Unfortunately, there are too many relevant possibilities."

„They do not even know me!" the baroness burst out. „I have barely had a word with anyone at court! What makes me so exceedingly unpopular?!"

„Well…" Jeanne got a bit paler. „… I would not say you are unpopular, you just have not fought for your high position at court yet. People do not fear you enough, so they try to remove you to make sure, you will not have a chance to threat them in the future."

„Like a snake pit…" Ravenna rumbled. „I must take care of myself, quite warily. If I fail once, I fail forever." she immersed in her thoughts for a moment but two words pronounced by the other woman came to her mind: 'high position'.

„Jeanne, what did you mean by my 'high position'?"

She hesitated for a moment, considering what she should answer. „Just look around." Jeanne spread her arms. „You live in the main building, in the best chambers of the most elegant corridor. Is that not enough?"

The baroness stayed silent.

„They assume that if you managed to get from your uncle's barracks to the best suit in a month, you may get to the throne in the following one."

„That is absolutely nonsense!" Ravenna slapped the table with her fist. She heard the conversation she had with Baldwin yesterday in her head. „How could they be worried about something that is impossible?!"

„It is not that impossible as you think, dear Ravenna. At court the impossible often turns out to be feasible."

„But this is definitely not one of those situations." she growled wrathfully. „…love someone without the slightest chance to marry her..." Baldwin's words came to her mind. He said it, and what he once pronounce, he does not often cancel. „Love and marriage in the ruling classes are two different things, like sunshine and rain: they usually exist on their own, but when they rarely occur together, that is unique and beautiful." he said that when they were strolling in the gardens that night…the night when the chaos after her father's death began. She shivered.

Jeanne watched her attentively, trying to figure out what's going on in her head.

„Let us not talk about this issue, please." Ravenna sighed.

The other woman got nervous. This was the topic she must talk about with her. How could she turn the conversation back to it imperceptibly?

„Alright." Jeanne nodded with a pretended smile.

„Do the ladies wish to drink something?" Nadine inquired politely.

Jeanne shook her head and Ravenna asked her to leave, so they can continue the conversation in private.

„What happened at court while I was in Nablus?"

„A lot of more and less important things, dear Ravenna. There is always something going on here." Jeanne forced a smiled. „For example, the brother of the constable arrived with his battalion."

„Guy de Lusignan, I suppose that is his name.."

„Yes." the other woman nodded.

„What do people say about him? What is he like? I have not met him so far."

„I have not seen him either, but it is said that he is the most charming gentleman in the whole city. He is strong, handsome and fearless."

Ravenna hummed. „I assume he will show up on tonight's feast. I will observe him and tell you everything I found out, dear Jeanne." she gave a half-smile.

„Are you sure that going on the feast tonight would be a wise decision?" the other woman inquired.

„Why not?" Ravenna rose her eyebrows. „No one can murder me in the presence of the whole aristocracy. I am safer there than here." she chuckled.

„Do you think that the king will take part tonight?" Jeanne hoped to turn back to the topic.

„It depends on how much work he has, I suppose. If he will have time, probably yes."

„Does his majesty feel better lately?"

The baronesses heart beat a strong, but this time she managed to control herself. „What makes you ask this?" she glanced into Jeanne's eyes neutrally.

„Well…" she took a moment of break to gather her thoughts. „… recently one can see him more frequently strolling through the palace… and he walks much firmer steps as if he would not feel any pain… and he shows up at feasts… maybe two in a row."

Jeanne was talking so confusedly and sporadically that Ravenna was certain that something important indicated these words.

„I do not know Jeanne, I returned only 2 days ago. He did not tell me anything." she lied without blinking. „But I guess, you know something that made you bring up this topic."

Lady de Lavallee listened carefully to find out if the baroness was telling the truth, but could not ascertain it.

„There is a rumor..." she spoke up finally. „… which says that a physician arrived in Jerusalem who started treating the monarch and will probably cure him."

Ravenna could not help but her mouth popped open. „How could she not about this?!" She did not tell anyone, nor Baldwin. „Then was it Madame Sautreau? Or a guard or slave who has a great hearing?"

„What?!" the baroness called loudly with confusion on her face.

„They say, he is no longer infectious and now he is able to feel touch." Jeanne went on.

„But this is impossible!" Ravenna stated assertively.

„Do you think it is not authentic?" the other woman asked concerned by the fact that she had may told the queen mother nonsense information.

„I am absolutely sure!" the baroness lied again. „If this was sure, he would have certainly told me about it."

„I see." Jeanne got pale.

„Is everything alright, dear Jeanne?" Ravenna leaned a bit closer to her after noticing what happened.

„Yes! Yes!" she insisted. „I just need some fresh air."

„Then let me show you my balcony, dear friend." Ravenna stood up, hiding her suspicious expression behind a smile.

Jeanne got to her feet and followed the baroness with unstable steps.

„Here it is." Ravenna spread her arms when both of them got to the spacious platform.

Lady de Lavallee walked to the handrail. She gave a glance at the two gargoyles –illustrating dragons- at both corners where the balcony and the palace walls met. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

„I just love that one can see the courtyard from here." Ravenna stepped beside her and looked left to see the bustling yard in the distance.

A rider galloped through a side gate almost crushing a hurrying official.

„Damn! That was close!" the baroness's eyes grew bigger.

Jeanne's jaw dropped. She recognized that rider hasting to the courtyard, though she only saw him once before. This man was Eugene Delvaux.

She took a step back stumbling, her heart running uncontrollably. „Delvaux is here. He came here to kill us…no doubt….I am young… I do not want to die…we must escape."

„Are you alright?!" Ravenna turned to her concerned. Though Jeanne did not pronounce a word loud, she presumed what was going on in her head. „Who is that man?" she asked.

Jeanne did not answer. „I must leave Jerusalem with my husband…now!" she paced back to the building, survival instinct overriding her fright.

„What happened, Jeanne? Wo is that man?!" the baroness grabbed her arm strongly.

„I will tell you later, but now I have to go!" the other woman tried to make her arm free but only managed to drag Ravenna a few steps towards the entrance door.

„Let me go, Ravenna!" Jeanne jolted her trapped arm historically. Nadine peeked out of her room, not sure if she should intervene or not.

„I will not let you go until you tell me about this whole thing!" Ravenna spoke up stubbornly.

„You want me to die?!" Lady de Lavalle cried out.

„Jeanne, I will help you to escape if you tell me everything." the baroness growled between her teeth. Since the other lady was much taller than her, holding her back exhausted her.

„I cannot tell you this! Let me go!" she yelled.

Ravenna gathered al her strength to hold the other woman back.

„Jeanne, wait…" she wheezed.

Lady de Lavelle dragger her towards the door frightened. She could hear Delvaux's steps approaching them. She saw him capturing his husband beside the main stable with her mind's eyes. „I must escape, now!"

She brandished her free arm and let it bump against Ravenna's face with a clash.

„My lady!" Nadine's desperate words sounded as she sprinted out of her room holding a sizeable knife in her hand.

Ravenna stood motionless, still holding on the other lady's hand. She felt some warm liquid trickling down from her tingling nose, her blood.

„I….I am…." Jeanne sturred faintly. „Not not only the queen mother but her son will also want to see me dead." she thought in despair.

„Are you alright, Lady de Neapolim?" Nadine hurried beside her clutching on the knife tightly. She gave her mistress a handkerchief. Ravenna received it and carefully pressed it against her nose, still silent.

„I am sorry…" Lady de Lavallee uttered, felling her eyes.

„Are you out of your bloody mind, Jeanne?!" Ravenna shouted upset. „Did you think I will let you go if you smash my nose?!"

Jeanne did not answer.

„Now, you will sit down here…" Ravenna dragged her towards the battle. „…and tell me everything. If not, I can guarantee that if that man did not want you do die, I will take care of your punishment."

Her words were stern. She felt cruel after pronouncing them, but she couldn't hold them back.

Jeanne sat down without the slightest resistance.

„I am waiting." the baroness called impatiently.

Tears ran down Lady de Lavalee's cheeks. „It…it started a few days after you left Jerusalem the first time. That man, Lord Delvaux, who we saw at the courtyard, looked me up. He pressed a sword against my neck and declared that Her Majesty, the queen mother requires my services… I could not disagree…"

„What kind of services?" Ravenna rose one eyebrow.

„She needed a person who is in contact both with the aristocracy and the lower classes as well, so can gather every rumor. And one, who is on good terms with you. She wanted me to tell her everything I hear or notice as long as she is in Jaffa, and to find out, whether there is any kind of intimate relationship between you and her son. I had to forward her every letter you wrote me."

The baroness glanced at her stupefied. Thousands of thoughts streamed to her mind, but she put them aside.

„And why does this lord want to kill you?"

„Maybe Her Highness is not satisfied with my services, for example, because I wrote her that according to rumors the king will recover, which is definitely foolishness."

Ravenna almost opened her mouth to disprove her. She felt sorry for Jeanne and felt ashamed for being so ruthless with her.

„Alright, Jeanne." she sighed. „And what did you tell Her Highness considering my relationship with the king?" she forced calmness on her voice.

„That I am not sure. He assuredly likes you, but I could not tell whether he only sympathizes with you in a friendly manner, or whether his feelings are more passionate… And that you certainly enjoy his company, but I cannot tell whether you have any tender feeling towards him."

The baroness nodded. „Alright, so no private information is out." she thought. „But this story is strange. Why did the queen mother let Jeanne know that she is the person who needs her services? This was She can unveil her, as she just did. That is against logic… "

„Are you completely sure that Delvoux came here to kill you?"

„No…" Jeanne shook her head slightly.

„Then you shall not flee like a maniac. You should play your role for a few hours until I arrange yours and your husband's escape."

Knocking sounded from the door. Jeanne gave a start.

„Come in." Ravenna called.

„I am ineffably to disturb you, my esteemed lady." a guard bowed. „…but a gentleman is here who wishes to talk with Lady de Lavelle at a moment's notice."

Jeanne almost screamed, but Ravenna grabbed her hand under the table to remind her, she must remain calm.

„He may come in. Lady de Lavallee was not about to go, but we can pause our conversation until this gentleman performs what he wishes."

The guard nodded and left.

„Jeanne, calm down, it will be alright. I will let you alone but will watch you from another room. If he wants to hurt you or drag you out of my chambers, I will intervene. But now, take it easy, and play your role."

As soon as the baroness whispered the last words a man showed up at the entrance door. He was an immense collection of muscles hidden under dusty clothes.

„He rode in the desert for more hours." Ravenna thought.

„May I wish you a blissful morning, Lady de Neapolim and Lady de Lavallee!" he curtseyed.

Jeanne wanted to stand up as people of lower ranks should due to decency, but the baroness pulled her down.

„I wish you the same, my lord." Ravenna nodded. „What can I do for you?"

„If you would be so gracious, I would like to have a few words with Lady de Lavallee in private."

„I still have many important things to discuss with Lady de Lavallee but I will let you stay alone together here."

She stood up from the table and elegantly paced towards the door of her bedroom.

„Thank you, my esteemed baroness." Delvoux nodded neutrally.

Ravenna seemingly closed the door but left a narrow opening to watch what was going on. She didn't hear a word they said. The men's face lacked any emotion, but Jeanne got even paler and paler so what they discussed couldn't have been a pleasant topic.

A guard knocked on the entrance door again. Nadine hurried to open it.

„His Majesty, the king summons Lady Ravenna de Neapolim at a moment's notice." an envoy declared even without greeting the maid.

„Damn…" the baroness whispered. „I cannot leave Jeanne alone with this man."

Nadine approached her to forward what the envoy said.

„ Very well." Ravenna strolled out of her room after her maid repeated what she was told. „I hope, you will pardon us, my lord, but His Highness summoned us." she glanced at Jeanne indicating her to come.

„I bed your pardon, Lady de Neapolim, but was it not just you who His Majesty summoned?"

„You have good ears, my lord, I wish to introduce Lady de Lavallee to His Highness. She is such a great friend of mine. The king will be pleased to make her acquaintance." she forced a content smile on her lips. „You may continue this conversation after we finished. I wish you a further good day!" Ravenna nodded and left the apartment followed by Jeanne quickly saying goodbye to Delvoux.

„What will we do now?" Jeanne asked bewildered.

„What did he say?" the baroness asked another question.

„He told me to gain every information about your issue and the gossip regarding the monarch's recovery until 3 o' clock in the afternoon. Otherwise, he will…" her voice failed, but Ravenna knew what the continuation was.

„Alright." she sighed. „You will be safe in the waiting room before the king's chambers. I will discuss your problem with His Highness and will find a solution for you and your husband."

„Thank you." Jeanne whispered.

„I am so glad to see you, my lord!" Ravenna hastened inside the royal chambers with a wide smile which abated as she beheld Baldwin's careworn expression.

„What happened with your nose, my lady?" he took a few steps towards her.

The baroness unwillingly touched her still aching nose. „It would be unpleasant to tell what happened she thought. „Why do you ask?"

„It is a bit swollen."

She hesitated a moment astonished by his observational skills but realized she had no time to waste.

„A bit of an accident, it does not matter." she omitted the topic. „I have urgent things to tell you."

„Me too." he sighed.

„Lady Jeanne de Lavallee, my friend is in your waiting room. She and her husband are in great danger. They must leave Jerusalem as soon as possible."

„What is that 'great danger'?"

„Well…" Ravenna bit her lower lip, considering how she should tell the king about her mother's issue. „…she was forced to collect information about the latest gossips at court and our relationship by…" she was not sure how to call Agnes de Courtenay.

„By my mother." Baldwin finished her sentence.

„How did you know?" she looked up.

„Who else would request such things, whose name you did not dare to pronounce before me?"

„Your mother sent a man called Delvaux who threatened Lady de Lavallee that if she will not tell her everything about us and the genuineness of the rumor about your recovery – that spreads at court- he will execute her and her husband."

„Mother…" he whispered reprovingly shaking his head.

„Why did she tell her name? She could do the whole thing anonymously…"

„She does not care about her good name anymore." Baldwin waved a hand with disapproval. „She built up such fear surrounding her that getting unveiled causes her less harm than the advantage of the fact that Lady de Lavallee knows with whom she is dealing. This way the lady will do everything to get what she wishes because of being terrified."

„I see." she nodded. She has never heard of anyone like Agnes. „She is the embodier of the successful woman type at court." she thought bitterly.

„I will take action in this matter, but first, would you read this?" he handed Ravenna Lord al-Walid's letter.

She beheld the signature on the bottom of the parchment and gasped with astonishment.

„Read it and think it over, I will arrange the departure of the de Lavallees." he took a step away.

Knocking sounded.

„Come in." Baldwin called after he put on his mask.

„I am ineffably sorry to disturb, Your Highness. An envoy arrived from your majestic mother, bringing the joyful news that the queen mother is expected to return Jerusalem tonight and will take part in the wonderful feast."

„Thank you." he nodded neutrally. „You may retire."

„She will come here?!" Ravenna stared at him concerned as the door closed.

„We will talk about this later, now read the letter, please."

The baroness glanced back to the parchment filled with words. Her eyes grew bigger and bigger as she finished the lines.

„What the blazes?!" she looked up. „Is this original?"

„All evidence indicates that."

Ravenna hummed worried. „What will you do now?"

„I would like to hear your opinion first, my lady." he stated softly.

She glanced back at the letter than shrugged. „I do not know… This letter is a bit demagogic."

„Not just a bit…" he rumbled.

„What if this whole thing is Salah ad-Din's plan?" she took a step closer to him. „I mean, he made al-Walid carry out this whole plan… this way he would know our battle plans… And if we accept this deal, it is quite risky that it will get unveiled, too. Even the walls have ears here. How did they come to learn that you are treated by Madame Sautreau?!"

„Probably by servants, the more important question is to admit it or not."

„We shall admit it, shall we not? It will be the most joyous announcement of the century." a huge smile jumped on Ravenna's lips forgetting their previous topics for a moment,

„The announcement may seem to be pleasant, but its consequences much less." he sighed calmly. „Do you remember what I have told you about the ratio of one's importance and assassination attempts against one at court yesterday?"

„But this does not apply to you. You are the legitimate king, and you are the one who can keep everything under strict control. This country needs you and everyone knows this."

She declared it so confidently that Baldwin couldn't help but chuckle.

„I wish this was true." he composed himself. „ I am sorry to disillusionize you, my lady, but at this moment dozens of influential ladies and lords wish me to die or at least leave the throne. The only thing that kept them away from implementing this was the fact that I will soon bite the dust by my own right." he claimed sarcastically. „And we have not mentioned Madame Sautreau's issue. It would not be favorable to make the people of Jerusalem wish her to the stake, too."

„Good Heavens…" Ravenna sighed. „Life would be so much easier if we were peasants."

„We would only have to face problems of other kinds… But we would not have so heavy responsibility on ourselves. Our decisions would only affect our lives, not other tens of thousand's of people's. Countless souls we never even knew existed." he waved a bit as if he had wished to oust his thoughts. „But we have no time to waste on metaphysical speculations. The de Lavallees can choose whether they wish to live in England or in Noth Italy. I am on immensely good terms with both places. They can start a new life there, everything will be at their disposal."

„Thank you, my lord." she gave him a grateful smile. „I will let them know."

„Tell them that I am sorry for they fell prey to my mother's intrigue.

 _Two hours later_

„You have relatives in North Italy, do you not?" Jeanne asked while emptying her clothes closet.

„My mother is from there." Ravenna nodded. „I have never been there, but it is said that everything is beautiful there." she gave Jeanne an encouraging smile.

„Is it not conspicuous that a dozen of guards are standing in front of my door?" Lady de Lavallee glanced towards them.

„They are my bodyguards, no one can tell that they are protecting you as well this time."

„I am ready." Jeanne's husband paced out of a room holding huge packs in both hands.

„Me too." his wife stuffed the last dress to her package.

„Alright." Revanna nodded. „Your horses are supposed to be harnessed by now. We shall go behind the palace and you will leave through the back entrance. Your escort is waiting for you there." they hurried along the corridor to reduce the chance of meeting anyone.

Guards fastened their packs on the horses as they successfully arrived at the cobblestoned square behind the palace.

„These knights will escort you to Ascalon. There you will take a ship called Calypso and sail to Venice. The Doge will be waiting for you." Ravenna said hastily while they mounted their horses.

„Thank you." Jeanne whispered a drop of tear running down her face.

„I hope we will be able to repay your and His Majesty's benignity." her husband spoke up.

„Pray for us and live in peace." the baroness gave them a smile last time before they spurred their horses and the many horseshoes started to clatter on the ground.

Ravenna looked after they a few moments. She knew she will miss Jeanne and could not help but envied her. She can leave Jerusalem -this sinkhole of depravity close to its end- with the man she loves, and enjoy themselves far away from here. Where the sun does not burn every day, the landscape is green, rivers run through every field, and countless flowers fill the fertile land. She imagined Baldwin and herself living there without any worries and responsibilities.

„My highly esteemed lady…" the voice of an envoy distracted her. „…Lord Vauquelin, the best tailor in the city is waiting for you in your chambers."

„Lord Vauquelin?" she asked back a bit confused. „I did not call him."

„The master begs you to dedicate him some time. He brought you a present."

The tongue of the viper reaching out of the box came to her mind but averted the thought. This time she knew the person behind the gift.

„Holy God! This is beauteous!" Ravenna clapped her hands when she beheld the dress the old man handed her.

„Words fail to tell how joyful I am that you like it, my mistress." he curtseyed with a polite smile.

„Can I try it?" she inquired smiling brightly.

„I would be the most honored."

She strolled inside her room where Nadine helped her with the cloth.

„It perfectly fits me." she paraded out of her room, the dark magenta, loose-fitting sleeves floating behind her. „How did you know my size?"

„Well…" Vauquelin chuckled slightly. „We tailors have our tricks."

„Have you negotiated with that merchant who sold me a dress a few weeks ago?"

„You have a very sharp mind, my esteemed baroness." he nodded with a slight smile.

„I love this dress, I will buy it." she called.

„It is a present for you as I said."

She gave him an inquiring look. „So its a present. Just on the day of the feast. Does he want to make sure that I will order all my dresses from him in the future because this dress is flawless? Such a clever salesman." she thought.

„It always a great pleasure to please a most remarkable young lady like you." he bowed.

„Then thank you, Lord Vauquelin." she nodded. „I will wear this on tonight's feast.

„You are too gracious, my honored lady." he curtseyed again.

Ravenna started getting tired of his self-interested humbleness.

„Thank you again for thinking of me, master. Now, unfortunately, I have many things to deal with…"

„Oh, I am terribly sorry! Far be it from me to steal your precious time." he apologized sedulously.

„You did not." she smiled at him trying to be polite.

It took her almost 5 minutes to make the bowing tailor leave. She sighed as she finally changed back her clothing.

„Nadine, could you prepare me a tea?" she seated herself to an armchair.

Her nose hurt as she touched it and her underarms were still scraped. „Wonderous, I will look like a soldier returning from a battle at the feast."

Knocking sounded.

„Who the burning hell is it?!" Ravenna jumped to her feet upset. „I cannot even get 3 minutes of rest." she ramped.

Nadine hurried through the living room to answer the door.

„His Highness summons Lady de Neapolim to his private gardens." an envoy declared, then politely bowed as he beheld the baroness in the background.

„I will drink that tea later, Nadine." she paced out of her chambers.

She was already exhausted and the fact that that day seemed to be a pretty long one for her didn't make her happy either.

Ravenna's marveled at the beauty of the royal garden again after not seeing it for more weeks. Her darkening glance searched for the spot where the wingman of Lord de Ibelin told her what happened in Nablus. She started feeling a lump in her throat, but Baldwin's words saved her.

„Was everything alright concerning the de Lavallee's, my lady?" he asked, standing beside the fountain.

„Yes, fortunately. They are on their way to Ascalon." she strolled to him.

The baroness dipped one hand to the fountain. Suddenly the incident, when she had to wash her tearful face with that water came to her mind. She could not help but smiled slightly and glanced at the king.

„This is not a pleasant memory for me." he chuckled with irony, figuring out what was going on in her head.

„Will you try to kill me this time again?" Ravenna teased him.

„I am not planning to do so." he shook his head with sarcasm. „It is not entertaining enough to worth such a systematic reprimand that I will definitely receive after it."

She laughed out.

„I wished to see you in order to make sure my mother will not manage to hurt you either."

„She will take part at the feast, will she not?"

„She would never leave it out when she has so many things to accomplish on it." he said softly. „One of them will assuredly be to humiliate you before the court and make you leave as soon as possible."

„Splendid." she muttered sarcastically.

„We shall discuss what you must do, what you can do, and what you must not do tonight, my lady. Please keep everything I tell you in mind. You do not know my mother, but I do, and you need every scrap of my knowledge."

 **Will this feast end more pleasant than the previous one? We will find out in the next chapter which I hopefully will have time to write soon. Till then I wish you a lovely summer! Relax a lot, you all deserve it!  
**

 **See you soon! :)**


End file.
